


Contracts and Crosswords

by WingsandImpalas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Angel Dean Winchester, Bigotry & Prejudice, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, CasDeanFlipFest, Castiel Has a Dog, Custody Battle, Deans afraid of cars, Demon Castiel (Supernatural), Drunk Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Hate to Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Johns Winchesters A+ parenting, Lawyer Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Minor - Rowena/Sam Winchester/Gabriel, Minor Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak, Misunderstandings, Past Child Abuse, Slow Burn, Social Worker Dean Winchester, Switching, Tail Kink, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Topping from the Bottom, Wing Kink, Wing Oil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 05:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 45,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingsandImpalas/pseuds/WingsandImpalas
Summary: After years of working as Claire’s Guardian angel, Dean's getting ready to let his Charge go. It’s time to let her make a life without him being there to protect her. He probably would have done it too, if he didn't discover that Claire went behind his back making a deal with the infamous lawyer Castiel Gladius. With his past experiences making him wary of demon deals, Dean offers to take Claire's place. Working for a demon he hates, just so his kid doesn’t have too. But will spending 66 days in the presence of the alluring Castiel lead to more than he ever bargained for?





	1. Eight Across - Contract

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharkfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkfish/gifts).

> Edited for SPAG on the 28th of March 2020.
> 
> Hey, all welcome to my first ever fest fic written for the [CasDeanFlipFest.](https://casdeanflipfest.tumblr.com/)
> 
> God this fic was a labour of love and hatred and procrastination. No lies I was writing well up to last night because the Mods are amazing and understanding and I've got to make a note to myself to never ever again enter a fic in a fest when I'm planning three short films and doing my A levels. I owe [@Hartless](https://hartlessfiction.tumblr.com/) and [@Cyrptomoon ](https://cryptomoon.tumblr.com/)the biggest fruit basket I can find. 
> 
> This fic originally started almost a year ago when [@Sharkfish](https://reallyelegantsharkfish.tumblr.com/) wrote [Screwtapes and Stars.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652788) We we're talking after she wrote it and I mentioned how I loved the world and the angel dynamic. I then found a prompt about a guardian angel and wanted to see it written immediately. Sent it to the shark who basically said it would be way too many words and lo and behold she was right. This fic is huge. 
> 
> I owe a massive thank you to my phenomenal artist [@Correlia](https://correlia-be.tumblr.com/post/188022476474/title-contracts-and-crosswords-author) check out the masterpost for this lovely art she made. Honestly, she's been the most understanding gem to ever exist, inspiring me to write complex scenes and drawing the cutest doggo. As well as some really detailed Demon Castiel. I got way too excited about those horns. 
> 
> I've also got to thank [@suckerfordeansfreckles](https://suckerfordeansfreckles.tumblr.com/) and [@casbean](https://casbeanwrites.tumblr.com/)for there occasional beta'ing, anxiety counselling and general cheering as well as my fellow flipfester [@Jemariel ](https://jemariel.tumblr.com/)For helping me come up for chores for Dean. I couldn't include all of them but god did I try. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this story, it's been both the best thing that's ever happened to me and the worst. So let me know what you think in the comments below.

If Dean's learned anything over the years. It's that distractions only work when you act like there isn't anything going on. So he focuses on the game in front of him and reads the clue. Concentrating with his pen resting between his teeth. Eight across: a legally binding document. He taps the pen against his lips, ignoring the craters on the lid, then writes “Contract” into the little boxes. Watching with a pleased smile as the entire crossword glows green. Confirming that he got the whole puzzle right. It's a small victory, but Dean still feels better than he did when he flew to work this morning. 

Dropping his pen beside the photo of him and Claire at her graduation, Dean sighs. Spinning in his chair, he sips his coffee with a frown on his face. All morning he's been trying not to think about his appointment this afternoon. Around him, the office buzzes with chatter. Computers turn on; files are shuffled and caseloads are handed out. Dean jumps when Hannah drops his stack on the edge of his desk.

“Working hard, I see.” She says with a raised eyebrow, her navy wings fluffed up in displeasure. 

“Hey, Hannah," Dean says sheepishly, pushing his glasses further up his nose. "I figured I had some free time to kill before my appointment this afternoon.” 

“It won't be that bad Dean,” Hannah says, ignoring the droop in Dean's wings. “You've been through this before.”

Dean huffs, meeting Hannah's gaze. “Those kids were different. This time it's Claire.”

Hannah smiles soothingly. “Claire was your first charge, Dean, but you've still got a dozen kids under your wing. It's just Claire’s time to move on.”

“She only turned 18 last week, I don't get why we’re rushing the ceremony,” Dean says as his feathers rise defensively.

Hannah rolls her eyes, “The Severing always happens when a kid turns 18, Dean. You know that. Guardians don’t get to keep their charges forever. I understand that Claire means a lot to you, but I told you this before. This job isn't easy.”

“I know. I know,” Dean whines because, after eight years here, Dean does actually know how his job works. “Look, give me a little time, alright? I need the day to process is all.”

Hannah’s wings fluff up. “Fine but I’ve got some great kids who need a Guardian like you. So, you better at least look at those files.” She says. Then, with one more harsh look, she leaves his desk, summoning more files into her hands.

Dean looks down at his stack and sees dozens of names printed along the sides. He looks down at his empty coffee mug and stretches his wings. He walks towards the break room instead, fighting the urge to grit his teeth. By law, Dean knows Claire isn't his charge anymore. She’s a grown woman and after this afternoon's Severing, she’ll no longer be connected to his grace. Dean just needs to accept it and move on. Like he’s done with all his other charges. Even if it hurts like fuck.

Scowling, Dean grabs the coffee pot and refills his mug, trying not to be mad at his job. Being a Guardian is too big of an honour for him to ever feel bitter about it. While it is only a small section of the Child protection services, Dean prides himself in the job. He likes helping kids whose lives were torn apart by magic. He knows accepting a soul into your care is a gift. Having a charge means something to him. Whether it's temporary cases that Hannah hands out weekly. Or the more serious cases like Claire. 

He knows it doesn't really make sense. He was fine giving up his other charges. Hell, he was proud of the adults they became after a few years in his care. It’s just that Claire is practically a daughter to him. He's allowed to mourn that loss. Besides he knows, Hannah sulked just as badly when Alfie turned 18.

Still, he gets why Hannah advised against him becoming a Guardian all those years ago. She had warned him that it would be too hard and tried to push him towards the social work aspect instead. Saying his empathetic nature was better suited towards CPS cases, not Guardianship. He was always good at figuring out the problems in kids’ homes. Wouldn't he rather continue to consult on those cases? Instead of dealing with the responsibility of a child's life?

Up until now, Dean's always disagreed with her argument, but now he can see why she advised against. But he thinks of all those moments he got to be there for Claire when she had no one else. How he got to watch her grow and achieve and fall in love for the first time. He wouldn't give that up for anything. Even the little heartache he's feeling now is important to him. After all, he was warned that empty nest syndrome would be a thing, during his first interview. And sure to some degree he's felt it with all charges. He really shouldn’t be treating Claire differently, just because she was his first case.

Settling his wings more comfortably against his back Dean groans. All the stress means he’ll need a groom soon, not that he can afford it. Twitchy and irritated, he drinks his coffee black and tries to find the motivation to get back to his desk. He's sure those kids Hannah has left him are great, but he can't look at them. Not yet. He's still trying to find the will to move when Charlie storms in. Her red hair sticking up with a strong electrical current as she makes her way to the coffee pot.

“You sure you need that, Charles?” Dean asks, keeping his distance for fear of being shocked. “You seem fully charged to me?”

“What's that supposed to mean?” She asks as the lights flicker overhead.

“Nothing,” Dean says, swallowing a gulp of coffee, “You just seem to be a little on edge, is all.”

Charlie sighs and attempts to smooth down her hair. Sparks dancing between her fingers. Dean assumes she just unplugged herself from the motherboard in the basement. “I hate this case, Dean.” She says giving him a sad look over her mug of coffee.

“What case?” Dean asks, once again desperate for a distraction.

Charlie glares at him. “Hannah says you’re not allowed to consult until you find a new charge.”

“I'm working on it,” he says, not fighting the way his feathers fluff up this time. Charlie’s a friend, not his boss, and since she's all sparky right now. Dean doubts she’ll judge him for having no control over his emotions. Besides, he's genuinely curious. As the departments lead Technomancer Charlie always gets the best cases. But she rarely gets this worked up over any of them.

Charlie sips her coffee, considering him. “Fine, there's this kid, and she's in police custody. Terrible home life which y' know lead to some murderous intentions. The usual."

Dean nods because that's practically the tag line for this place. Charlie pulls a face, adding more sugar to her cup. “Anyway, she made some sort of deal and it's backfired. We still don't even know if her soul’s still on the line. Since the dads alive, and everything. But she still might be charged for attempted murder anyway. All because of what her deal was meant to do.”

“Shit,” Dean says under his breath. He's worked in child protective services long enough to have a rough idea of what this kid’s deal initials. Freedom from an abuser could go many ways and murders usually the outcome. Sure Deans heard of some talented demons who could weave a perfect deal. Simply putting the kids into happy homes far away from their abusers.

But a deal that looks like attempted murder. That was probably offered by some shitty crossroad scum. Who promised her the permanent kind of freedom in exchange for her soul. Never mind the fact that soul deals are illegal these days because they always come with a catch.

“Yeah, tell me about it,” Charlie sighs, her hair raising again. Dean wonders how many sockets she fried in the basement before coming up here. “I've been digging up dirt on her family all day. I mean, I’ve gone deep as hell, but I can't find anything concrete. The kid’s saying it was in self-defence and that her deal was only made because her dad abused her. But I can't find proof. So now the cops want to use Veritas on her. But you know as well as I do, that no fourteen-year-old should go through something that invasive.”

“Yeah, no shit,” Dean says. He's only seen a Veritas spell performed once when he was training. He watched as the kid’s whole traumatic life was shown to a room of cops. And he remembers how shock Krissy was after the whole thing. 

“Who’s her representative?”

Charlie makes a face. “Garth.”

Garth is a great Zanna and he's damn good with traumatised kids. But damaged teens don't respond well to his form of sympathetic enthusiasm. Dean would bet this kid is probably coming across as more aggressive and on edge. If she’s dealing with Mr Fizzles after everything else. 

Dean sighs. “Is he fighting to stop them from using it?”

“Yeah, but the kid's dad’s still alive and now it’s his word against hers. He's saying that she wants his money. In his mind, she's murderous because he's remarrying and it will affect her inheritance. Meanwhile, she's saying he's been abusing her for years.”

“That's fucked up,” Dean says, still drinking his coffee. Because as fucked up as the story is - it’s not the worst he’s ever heard here.

“Tell me about it,” Charlie says, the lights flickering again as she sits down. She’s such a good Technomancer that Dean sometimes forgets how new she is. “At the moment the police are at an impasse. She’s the one with a soul brand and a murder plan, but if her story pans out then they can take her dad down instead. I think that’s why your brother’s fighting for the Veritatis thing, by the way, so don’t be too mad at him.”

Dean raises an eyebrow. “Sam’s on this case?”

“Yeah, despite the attempted murder it still falls under magic misuse. And since he’s the lead detective in that unit it’s his.”

“Yeah, and Sam’s nearly as bad as me when it comes to damaged teens,” Dean says, rubbing his forehead. “Fuck me, he probably sees Veritas as a last resort to get her out this. Commissioner Adler must be coming down hard.”

Charlie takes a miserable sip of her coffee. “I think he and the kid's dad are friends.”

“Of course, they are.” Dean laughs bitterly. “Fucking demons, man, they always know how to find people in shitty situations and fuck with them.”

Charlie raises an eyebrow at him. “That's a gross generalization, Dean. I mean, I dated a demon once, they’re not all like that.”

“Yeah, and she left you,” Dean snaps back unrepentant. He knows, logically, that not all demons are bad. Some even work for CPS. Making deals to ensure their kids get the best care and legal protections possible. But that doesn't mean most of them don't use their gifts to manipulate people. Making anyone's dreams come true if you're willing to pay an extortionate price. He's seen one too many kids come to him after a shitty deal went wrong. All because a demon couldn't be bothered to learn the limits of their magic.

Charlie, he knows, understands all of this. Yet for some reason, she’s always refused to take part in the demon bashing half the office does. 

“Cassy left because she wanted to move to Vegas and I chose to stay here, that doesn't make her a bad person, Dean. You’re just prejudiced.”

“With the cases, I’ve seen you would be too,” Dean says his wings flaring, golden and agitated.

Charlies watches him warily for a second. Sparks flaring to life in her eyes before she takes a steadying breath. “You’re right, your cases suck, but I just wish you would stop having this attitude, Dean.”

“Yeah, well, when demons stop fucking up desperate people’s lives, I’ll consider it.” Dean lets his wings drop, sitting on the bench seat across from her and sipping from his mug. “Look, I'm sorry. I just can't help it sometimes. demons bother me.”

“I know,” Charlie says with sad eyes. They say nothing, awkwardly sipping their coffees in silence.

“Anyway, do you still think you could talk to Sam for me?” Charlie says after the coffee has run out.

“About the Veritas thing? Maybe. But this is Garth's case.”

“Yeah, but I could talk to Hannah for you. It's a magic misuse thing, that makes it a Guardian case by law, not a Zanna thing.” Charlie says, “Besides, everyone knows you’re the best when it comes to damaged teens.”

Dean sighs, “It's only because I was one.”

“Yeah, well, your case record speaks for itself. Especially when it's compared to Garth's for this kind of thing.”

“Fine. If Hannah says it's okay, I'll go and talk to her and Sam.”

“Perfect,” Charlie says, bouncing from the table to return to her motherboard.

Dean bites his lip, wondering what the hell he's signing up for when he realises, he’s missing something. “Hey, Charlie you didn't tell me her name.”

Charlie smiles. She’s got him hooked even if he’s not willing to admit it. “It's Bela Talbot. I think you’ll like her,” she says vaguely, disappearing from the room. 

Dean watches her go lingering as he takes their mugs to the sink. he can't help but think about the last kid he liked and how quickly he ended up taking Claire under his wing. He tries not to dwell on how badly it will hurt to let her go.  
  
Dean ends up distracting himself with Bela Talbot’s case. Looking up her father Alistair's near-fatal car accident and trying to find out why it didn’t kill him. From his research, Dean also begins to wonder what kind of shifty deals Alistair made. Considering the profits he makes off his fully working Ouija board business.

Dean’s always been wary of people who contact the dead. Not in the same way he’s wary of demons because that’s a whole other issue. No, Dean’s reasons for hating Ouija boards aren’t as grand as the injustice and manipulation he sees in demons. Dean hates them because they give him a regular old case of the heebie-jeebies. It’s the same for most people Dean imagines. You never know what you're going to get by using those boards. Which is why it makes no sense that Alastair is on the Forbes list unless there is something shady going on. 

Dean ends up becoming a bit too absorbed in his research. He almost misses his office phone ringing. Picking it up, Dean swallows his dread as Nancy tells him Claire’s here and is at the contract room. Sighing, Dean shuts down his computer and grabs his cloaking charm from his desk before he leaves. He doesn’t want Claire to see the way his wings fall when he lets her go.

By the time he makes it to the hallway outside the contract room, he’s got his brave face on. Claire looks up from her phone when he walks in, light green gloves covering her fingers. With one look, she sees right through his bullshit. “Oh, Winchester, don’t tell me you’ve been moping over me?” she teases, a crack in her voice.

“No, I’m planning a celebration party. Y'know now that I don’t have you weighing me down,” Dean quips back out of habit.

The first few weeks after Claire became his charge, she had been brutal, even for a ten-year-old. Her remarks were cutting, her tongue barbed. Dean tried to be nice at first, understanding — a rookie mistake on his part. He didn’t earn Claire’s respect until the day he called her an angsty Hannah Montana. Now sarcasm is as affectionate as a hug between them.

Claire blinks at him for a second, her eyes glassy even as she forces a laugh. Dean wonders if she’s going to miss these moments as much as he will. “Oh, come on, Hasselhoff, I’m the least of your problems,” she says, then kicks his ankle. 

Dean takes a deep breath and tries not to break his facade. The clock ticks louder above his head. “You want to go for lunch after this?” He asks suddenly.

Claire frowns, “I thought you weren’t allowed to talk to me after this.”

“Were advised not to talk to you, we're supposed to let you grow on your own but it’s not an official rule.” Dean bites his lip. This is a stupid idea and he knows it. Being her guardian has made Dean too sentimental with her. But he can’t cut her out of his life either. He scratches the back of his neck. “I know a few guys upstairs that still talk to their old charges. Hell, I think Jesse went to Anna’s wedding last year.”

“Oh,” Claire says, biting her lip. She doesn't look as happy as Dean expected. 

“Hey, you don’t have to see me after, I was just saying — it’s an option.”

Claire huffs. “No Dean — C’ mon, you know I want to see you after. You’re family.”

“Then why do you look so reluctant?” Dean asks. If his wings weren’t sealed away, his feathers would be completely ruffled. “I can’t use my magic on you once they do the Severing, you know. It’s not as if my grace will be flaring up every time you reach for an illicit beer.”

“Fucking finally,” Claire says, breathing a laugh. Dean rolls his eyes, relaxing a bit as Claire slouches in her seat. No longer looking fidgety at his offer. “Does that mean you also can’t interfere if I do anything you might deem stupid?”

“From the perspective of your guardian, no. But from the guy that helped raise you, hell yes. What are you planning?”

Claire smiles, playing with the ends of her hair. “I’ll tell you at lunch.”

Dean rubs his eyes beneath his glasses, feeling a tension migraine coming on. “Claire -”

The contract room’s door opens, and Hannah comes out. “Dean, Claire, we're all set up for you,” She says, ignoring the tension between them.

Claire leaps from her seat, striding confidently towards the room. Dean follows at a much more sedate pace. Anxiety churning in his gut. He wonders what the hell this kid has gotten herself into this time.

Inside, Hannah smiles at the official behind the desk. Unlike Hannah and Dean, this angel's wings aren’t hidden by cloaking charms. Instead, they gleam silver, clearly well maintained and reaching down to his hip.

“Dean, this is Virgil. He’s here to represent the Archangel Raphael's,” Hannah says, more formal than ever. She's obviously trying to stay on this angel's good side.

Dean almost groans. In all his worry about losing Claire, he forgot how official The Severing can be. Because all things that fall under Angelic law are super pretentious. Meaning an actual Archangel needs to sign off on it. Unlike Gabriel - the Archangel of spells - Raphael is a stickler for formality. And is a goddamn stickler for formalities and customs. Meaning that while Virgil may not actually be Raphael. But he is still here to make this process worthy of Raphael's oh so demanding standards. Sometimes Dean hates angelic superiority.

Biting his tongue Dean holds out his hand. “Nice to meet you. My name is Dean Winchester and this my charge Claire Novak.”

“Soon to be your former charge,” Virgil corrects, eyebrows raised. Dean's eye twitches, but he forces a smile anyway. “Okay, Miss Novak, if you will please step into the sigils over there, we can complete the process.” He says gesturing to the left. Claire gives him a consoling smile and moves to the left. Dean fully aware of the process, steps into the larger ring of sigils on the right.

“Very good,” Virgil says like they are a pair of well-trained dogs. Almost in sync, Claire and Dean roll their eyes, saying nothing. Virgil smirks at them both before grabbing his file from the table. “Okay, Miss Novak. Do you understand that from this moment on, you are no longer considered the charge of the Guardian angel Dean Winchester?”

“I do,” Claire says, standing tall. Dean is so stupidly proud of her.  
Virgil writes something down on his clipboard. “And you understand that this means that you are no longer obligated to receive any help. With either any legal issues, tutoring or protection that you may need due to you being a vessel?”

Claire clenches her gloved hands and breathes deeply. “I do.”

“Good,” Virgil says, writing again. He then begins to chant fast and forceful in Enochian. Dean doesn't bother trying to understand the words. Instead, he watches as his grace starts seeping from his skin. Forming a golden chain between him and Claire. 

Virgil steps up to it and summons his blade as he finishes the spell. Dean flinches when the cord is cut but Claire screams, sharp and mournful. He doesn't reach out to comfort her. Virgil's still watching and legally Dean's no longer obligated to help her. 

Claire is officially no longer his charge. 


	2. Twelve Down - Guardianship

Old habits die hard, so Dean takes Claire to Benny’s dinner. It’s where he always taking his charges when they want to meet up about something outside of the Guardian’s office. 

Benny's place is good for meetings because it always feels relaxed. It’s probably a charm to make people leave their issues at the door. Like those fancy coffee shops on Overland. But it’s cheaper and Benny cooks like a God so it's way better in Deans opinion. 

He found it ages ago, back when he was consulting, and Dean remembers the first time he brought Claire here. It was before they had found their rhythm with each other. Back when Claire hated the world and everyone in it. But it was here, that Claire smiled at him for the first time after trying Benny’s pie. In a lot of ways, it’s become they're happy place. These days they don't even need to go to the counter because Elizbeth knows they always order the same thing.

Dean doesn't even think about how weird it’ll be until they’re both sitting in their regular booth. He’s never dealt with a charge after the Severing. At least outside of those odd run-ins when he sees them on the street. He’s certainly never brought an old charge here after their time together was over. Still, it seems oddly fitting that it's here where they too figure out what they are to each other now.

“So…” He says, drumming his fingers on the table. He can't quite get Claire's screams out of his head. “How do you feel?”

Claire looks up from Dean's hand her face pale and eyes wide. “I feel fine,” she lies because magic always makes her feel like shit.

He knew with Claire's abilities that the Severing would be awful. Because everything magical uses her fucking soul to boost itself. He just forgot how intense the Severing can be. The spell is always effective, but Dean can't even feel a trace of Claire’s soul in his grace. Not even the phantom tug he's used to feeling for weeks after he lets a charge go. Somehow it makes everything worse.

“Sugar should help you come around.” He says, smiling as Elizabeth comes over with their pie and chocolate milkshakes.

Claire gives him a strained smile. “You're not supposed to be taking care of me anymore.”

Dean waves her off, “Yeah well, take better care of yourself, and maybe, I'll stop bothering you.”

Claire rolls her eyes, “I could get straight A’s and eat all my vegetables and you’d still be bothering me.”

“I'm not that bad,” Dean says despite knowing she’s right.

With an annoyed sigh filled with false embarrassment, Claire tucks into her pie. Taking a bite before she starts fidgeting, twirling her straw until the cream melts. “So, I did something stupid.”

Dean sits up straight, he's been waiting for her to say something since her cryptic comment in the office. “Stupid like that time you accidentally dyed your hair green. Or stupid like that time you thought you could control being a vessel and almost killed yourself.”

Claire takes a guilty sip of her shake, “The second one.”

“Of course, it is.” Dean sighs, trying not to panic. Claire isn’t his charge anymore and that means letting her make her own mistakes. But couldn't the kid at least have given him some time before giving him a heart attack? “What did you do?”

Claire sighs and begins to roll up her sleeve, “I made a deal.” She says, revealing the soul brand on her left wrist.

Dean feels like he's going to throw up. Out of every reckless thing Claire has done over the years, none of them could have prepared him for this. He never thought she’d be this stupid. He can feel his grace rebel at the very idea of it. A demonic seal on his kid's arm. This doesn't even make sense. Claire has nothing valuable to offer a demon, she's broke for crying out loud. The only things she has worth offering are her soul or her abilities. Dean doesn't know which options worse.

“Ah, Dean -” Claire mumbles, or maybe yells, Dean can’t hear her over the roar in his ears. Her voice washed out by the screech of his grace; the vibrations of the glass windows; the pounding of his heart.

Before Claire, he never met anyone cursed to be a vessel due to the spells being outlawed during the Surge years. He only even knows what it can because the witch that cursed Claire, had cursed her father too. They drained him of his life-force all so they could be more powerful.

With a deal, there are no limits to what a demon could do. They would surely see the benefits of Claire's curse. They might not even be planning on killing her, just using the smallest bit of her soul to make themselves stronger. Hell, they might even know how her curse hurts her. Or maybe they would know, and they’ll use her anyway.

Not that that matters. Claire knows all the risks and she made a deal anyway. It would kill Dean to lose her, she’s too important to him. He refuses to let her go out like that. He doesn't understand how what she would want so badly that she’d risk her life like this.

Dean's spiralling and he knows it. His grace is bleeding out over the diner, chaotic and filled with his fear. He wants to yell at her. He wants to kill the demon who did this to her. He just can't stop picturing her drained dry. Carefully, Claire reaches out and grabs Dean's arm. Blocking his view on from the seal on her skin.

“Dean you need to calm the fuck down before you do some real damage.” She says fiercely, steady and cool like she’s not worried about risking her life.

“Why?” Dean asks forcing himself to breathe before his grace pops someone's eardrums.

“Why the fuck did you make a deal Claire?!”

“Because I hate being like this!” Claire yells back, pain clear in her voice. 

“Like what?”

Claire looks at him like he's an idiot. “A vessel Dean. I hate being a vessel.”

“You've been a vessel half your life, Claire,” Dean says. A terrifying thought occurs to him, “How long have you been planning this?”

“I've always wanted this thing gone,” Claire says, sighing as she sinks into her chair. “But I only started looking into deals when I realised, I was hurting Kaia.”

That pulls Dean up short. It had terrified Dean when Claire started dating a magic-user. He was all too aware of the risks a person like that could pose to Claire. He spent weeks glaring at Kaia, getting Charlie to look into her, just to be sure she would never hurt his kid. He never considered Claire being the one to do the damage. “How are you hurting Kaia?”

“She's a dreamwalker Dean. Whether she wants to or not she keeps getting stronger when she touches me.” Claire says thumbing the edge of her gloves. “She’s practically corporal when she's sleeping now. Last week she woke up bleeding because the world she was in was dangerous. She's not observing anymore. She feels every second of it because I boost her too much.”

“So, sleep in separate beds,” Dean says because now is the wrong time to remind him that his kids got a sex life. 

Claire groans, “No Dean! Everybody else gets to have a normal life. They get to sleep beside their girlfriends and use magic to charge their phones.” 

Claire bites her lip, fists clenched. “Meanwhile I can't even use the goddamn bus without gloves on because a transport charm drains me. Everyone else gets healing potions and magic, while I’m stuck in the pre-surge years and I want it to stop.” She says, taking a defiant bite of her pie like she thinks this conversation is over now that she’s said her piece.

“Claire sweetheart,” Dean says softly, changing tactics. He's not getting through to her while he's acting like a madman. “I know you hate it; believe me I know. But there's no cure for this. I've checked.”

Claire rolls her eyes, pointing at Dean with her fork. “You checked angelic cures. Not demonic ones.”

“Claire, I looked into everything,” Dean says ruefully. “This demon's a fraud, he can’t fix it.”

“Then why the hell does Castiel have a spell.” Claire snaps, throwing her fork down on the table.

Dean pinches the bridge of his nose. There's only one way a demon could have a spell but it's not cheap. “Some demons Claire, some. Usually, incredibly skilled ones can create things that don't exist. But they're usually expensive as fuck. I tried to get a guy, Fergus something to do this for you years ago. But his price was well over what our office could afford. That's why I'm freaking out. Either this guy is a fraud or he's asking for something huge off you.”

Claire shrugs, “It's nothing bad, he just wants me to work for him for as long as it takes to brew the potion.”

“What kind of work?” Dean asks narrowing his eyes. The term work could mean a lot of things, especially in contract law. 

Claire shrugs, “He didn't say, some chores, paperwork and stuff.”

“Hotshot lawyers tend to have assistants to do that kind of thing.”

“Well maybe his sectary quit or something,” Claire says unconcerned by how shady this all sounds. “It doesn't matter what the job is Dean. I'm doing it.”

“You mean you're going to break it.”

“No Dean. I'm keeping it and I'm holding up my end of the bargain.”

Dean frowns he always knew Claire was stubborn, but this is ridiculous. “Claire-”

Claire silences him with a glare. “You're not my guardian anymore Dean, you can't boss me around.” She says, her words hitting Dean hard.

“Claire I'm freaking out because I care about you. Demon deals can be tricky and you’re just a kid.”

“Dean if you cared about me, you’d let me do this. You’d let me get rid of this curse.”

“That's low Claire. Of course, I care about you. You're like a daughter to me.”

“Then let me do this,” Claire begs. She almost sounds like she's about to cry, which blows the wind out Dean's wings more than anything else does. Scrubbing her face Claire looks down at her gloved fists. “I want to be normal Dean. I need you to have my back on this."

“Okay,” Dean sighs because he doesn't think he could handle it if she started crying right now. His grace would really break the windows this time. “I support you, Claire. Of course, I do.”

“That's all I ask,” Claire says, before kicking him under the table. “Your pies going cold you know.”

Dean rolls his eyes, allowing the subject to be dropped for now. “So, besides the whole corporeal thing, how's Kaia?” Claire smiles and starts to talk.

The second Claire leaves the diner, Dean walks outside and calls Sam. He didn't lie to Claire when he said he was supporting her decision. He just does trust it. Claire deserves her own free will, and God knows she’d be better off without her abilities. 

He just doesn't know this demon she’s made a deal with. He doesn't know if his kids in safe hands. He's a demon with an angelic name for crying out loud! There's got to be something shifty about that. Sure, angelic names are kind of outdated and only really used in the compounds down South. But they are sacred words for crying out loud. It makes no sense for a demon to be named after an angel. Unless they chose it themselves to seem more helpful. This demon Claire’s signed her freedom over too has to be shifty. Dean can feel it, but he needs proof if he wants to convince Claire. 

So Deans doing what any responsible adult would do. He’s abusing his big brother privileges and getting Sam to track this fucker down. So, he can be sure that this “Castiel” understands Dean won't stand for any bullshit.

Sam, of course, answers on the sixth ring. Like Dean isn't shaking with impatience. “Hey Dean, I was just about to call you.”

“You were?” Dean asks, avoiding a wraith as he walks towards the bus. He hates the bus, but with all his anxiety this afternoon he forgot his flight suit at the office.

“Yeah, so get this I’ve found a perfect case for you,” Sam says through what sounds like his lunch.

Dean raises his eyebrows, “Since when are you giving me a case?”

“I figured you would want something to take your mind off everything,” Sam says, sounding annoyingly understating, he's probably been planning this call all day.

“I don't have anything to take my mind off,” Dean says rolling his eyes. He hates that Sam’s always has a habit of meddling when he's worried.

“Oh,” Sam says, Dean can feel his bitchface through the phone. “So, Claire's Severing wasn't today?”

“Yeah, it was,” Dean sighs, sitting on the bus bench. “Actually, that's why I was calling you.”

“Oh, okay. I get off my shift soon,” Sam says, sympathy rolling of his voice in waves. “I could meet you at the Roadhouse in an hour or so if you want to talk about it.”

“No ah, that's not why I called,” Dean admits reluctantly. It's nice to know that Sam wants to be there for him but now really isn't the time. “Besides I thought Thursday was date night?”

“Don't worry about that Gabe and Row won't mind if I miss. They have fun without me,” Sam says, and Dean can hear the smirk in his voice.

Dean groans, “Too much information Sam.”

“Yeah well, you were the one who brought it up.”

“How my baby brother wound up dating Kansas’s most eligible couple I will never know.” Dean moans not for the first time. It makes no sense. His baby brothers a dork, meanwhile Rowena and Gabriel are legends in the magic community. Yet Sam is walking around like their frigging toy boy. 

“Gabe informs me it's the dimples, Rowena thinks it's my ass.”

“Ugh, I hate you and your oversharing.”

“Yeah, yeah. So do you want me to tell you about this case? Or do you want a beer? Because Jody will skin me alive for taking a social call when I'm supposed to be researching.”

“I need you to look up someone in your database,” Dean says hesitantly. 

Sam sighs, “Dean you know I can't unless your office gets a warrant.”

“It's not an office matter anymore.”

“Dean-”

“Look Claire made a demon deal alright,” Dean yells, scrubbing a hand through his hair. Ignoring the concerned look he gets from the woman beside him. “I just need to know how risky this guy is.”

“Is this about her curse?” 

“Yeah,” Dean sighs his brother always was a perspective bastard. He doesn't even sound shocked at the news that Claire made a deal. Dean wonders how he missed this. He should have known Claire would pull a stunt like this. 

“Okay," Sam says sounding reluctant, he always was a goodie-two-shoes. "What's the demon's name?”

“Castiel, she promised me he was legit but with a name like that I don't know.”

Sam laughs, “Oh, he's legit alright.”

“You know him?”

“Yeah, Castiel Gladius, he's easily one of the best lawyers I’ve ever seen. He practically negotiates all our prison sentences at this point.”

Dean knew this guy was shady, “This guy gets criminals less jail time?”

“No, he negotiates for the city,” Sam says, sounding smug about it too. “He also becomes a real shark in the courtroom if his negotiations fail. Jody loves him, no wonder Claire went to him. She probably heard his name at home.”

“Well, that's just wonderful,” Dean says twirling his concealment charm around his finger. He's never been happier the woman beside him can’t see his wings. She’d probably pepper spray him giving how aggressive his wings would appear. 

“Dean, what does this entail? “Sam asks finally reading Dean's tone. “If it's shady, I could arrest him.”

“He wants Claire to work for him. The same length as the brewing time for the potion.”

“That's it?”

“Well yeah? You can't tell me that's not shady Sam.”

“I mean unconventional sure. But unless you can prove this guy is using her for her powers or something. It just sounds like a normal work-trade deal. Lots of people make them.”

“Well Claire isn't like most people, is she? How do I know that it's not going to come back and bite her in the ass?”

Sam sighs, “You need to read the contract. Look for anything that mentions using Claire's abilities. Ask Claire for her copy.”

Dean groans. He can't do that without Claire accusing him of not supporting her again. He bites his lip, “Is there anything else I can do?”

“You could ask Castiel about it, but I don't recommend -”

“Okay, I’ll do that thanks, Sammy,” Dean says hanging up. He can't risk Sam talking him out of doing something stupid. When the bus pulls up, Dean ends up waving it off and starts walking to Castiel’s address. He's got work to do. 


	3. Eleven Across - Negotiation

It's a long-ass bus ride to Castiel’s office. Long enough for Dean to realise this is a bad idea. He could lose his job for this after all. While it's not illegal to see Claire after the severing. He's prohibited from meddling in Claire's life. But he's got to do this. Claire deserves to be cured; Dean knows that. 

He can see all those gloves Claire owns. He remembers the phase she went through where she wore big leather jackets. Glaring at everyone because she was terrified that they would touch her and she would die like her dad did. He thinks about Kaia and about how Dean had snarled at her. Scaring her half to death, because she was a magic-user in Claire's presence. he remembers how Claire wouldn't talk to him for weeks for that. He knows she aches to be normal. 

Dean just needs to be sure that this option is safe for her. No matter what it costs him. Because as much as he wants her cured. He wants her alive more. So, he doesn't get off the bus. He pushes through the crowds on the street and he doesn't falter when he enters the office of Gladius and Masters. Storming up to the desk where a bored-looking demon is answering the phones.

“Welcome to Gladius and Masters how may I help you?” She says, flicking her dark hair over her shoulder. The dark red contrasting with her curly gold horns. She looks like she belongs here. Against the marble counter and dark walls, showcasing how much money this place makes.

It sure is a hell of a lot nicer place than he would have expected from a shady demon. Intimidated by the wealth here, Dean gives her his most charming smile, “I need to speak to Castiel Gladius. It's about a deal he made.”

“Did you make the deal?” She asks looking unimpressed.

Dean blinks, “No -”

The secretary raises an eyebrow. “Well then are you legally responsible for the person who made the deal?”

“No, but -”

She grins menacingly, “I'm sorry Sir but I can't help you. Mr Gladius can't break confidentiality and tell you about any deal without a warrant.”

“I'm not a cop.” Dean defends ready to explain why he's here before she cuts him off again.

“Then you have no business here.” She says, with a forced smile, her eyes flashing completely red. “Have a nice day.”

Dean grits his teeth, “Look, lady, I’m having a pretty shitty day okay. My old charge just told me she made a demon deal with your boss. So I need to talk to him before he hurts my kid, alright?”

“I have no intention of harming Claire,” A low voice says from behind Dean.

Reluctantly Dean turns around to face the voice and just about swallows his tongue. The man, presumably Castiel looks perfectly at ease in a dark suit tailored to fit his broad body. The dark crimson of his tie matches his polished horns and whipping tail. His eyes are a piercing blue. Dean's always been too wary of demons to ever notice their looks, but this demon makes his grace shine.

“Castiel Gladius,” He says sticking out his hand to shake. Even his voice is a sinfully beautiful rumble, “Claire warned me you might show up.”

Claire's name throws Dean for a second, he's become so distracted by this demon looks, he almost forgot to be mad at him. Annoyed at himself, Dean doesn't shake the guy's hand. Watching as Castiel’s charming smile drops along with his hand, his spine straighten. 

“I’m going to take Mr Winchester to my office Snooki,” He says to the secretary.

Her smile is even more disconcerting when it's genuine, “Whatever you say, Mr G.”

Castiel turns and walks away, Dean hot on his heels. A demon walking down the hall gives Dean a fugitive look. 

“What did you mean when you said Claire warned you about me,” Dean asks as they step into Castiel’s office. Like the reception, it's dark and lavish, a clear step up from Dean's cubicle.

“Claire came here before she turned 18 to make her deal. I refused on the grounds of her already having a bond with you,” Castiel says, looking regal when he sits at his desk. His dark red tail waving lazily around his shoulders. He gestures at the seat across from him.

Dean crosses his arms, refusing to sit down. If he can't arch his wings threateningly, he sure as hell is going to tower over the guy. “Yeah, that's why she has a soul brand on her arm.” He says sarcastically. 

“Claire convinced me to hear her out,” Castiel says shrugging. His smirk showing the points of his sharpened teeth. “She also added a clause that meant our deal didn't go into effect until the Severing was completed.”

“Great you’re a real golden boy,” Dean says, rolling his eyes.

“Mr Winchester, the fact that your here is a privilege." Castiel reminds him, his tone stern. "I invited you here because I understand you may have some concerns and I wish to address them. But I will throw you out if you make it necessary."

Dean swallows, reluctantly taking a seat. “Why would it be necessary?”

“I don't know, I'm not the one glowing with angelic rage.”

Dean flushes, he knew his face was hot and that people were watching him on the bus. But he didn't understand why. It's a rare day when his feelings are strong enough to create a halo through his concealment charm. But he's probably been sporting one since the diner. No wonder the secretary had been so antagonistic. 

“I'm just worried about my charge.” He explains trying to sound apologetic. He takes a deep breath and reins the halo in. 

Castiel raises an eyebrow at Dean like he's trying to see how much his grace would sell for. “The fact that Claire's deal is now in effect, means that statement isn't true anymore Mr Winchester.”

“Give me time man,” Dean says pushing up his glasses. Embarrassment dimming the golden shine of his skin. “Claire’s been my kid for eight years. Just because there was a Severing twenty minutes ago doesn't mean all those feelings go away.”

“I'm sorry you're feeling a loss, Mr Winchester. But there is no reason for you to be worried. Claire is a consenting adult and her deal will be fulfilled, trust me,” Castiel says, practised and at ease. No threats in his body language at all. 

Dean suddenly gets what Sam means about this guy being a shark. Dean feels like a mere piece of meat under his gaze. Castiel is obviously good at his job. He's got the calm negotiator thing down to a fine art. Dean doesn’t trust it for a second.

You want me to trust you? are you serious. I'm not trusting a fucking demon!” Dean snaps, glaring at him from across his desk.

Castiel’s tails stills, his iris's turning red. Dean doesn't bite back the triumphant grin. Finally, he's not the only one showing some fucking emotion. “Is that so?” Castiel asks, his voice deadly.

“Yeah, that is so. I don't trust you bastards on the best of days but with Claire. I sure as hell don't some well off asshole like you!” Dean yells, scaring a paralegal outside. “Claire’s too desperate to even question how you pulled that spell out of your ass, but me, I have to question it. For her sake.”

Castiel raises an eyebrow, sitting up completely straight. “You can question it all you want the answer will still be the same. I’ve been writing contracts for years. And I've learnt the more specific I am, and the more thought out the spell is, the more accurate the results will be. Even if those results didn't exist beforehand. Because I am extremely good at my job.”

“So what you're impossible spell's legit?”

“Yes, it is.”

Dean wasn't expecting that. He was prepared for a street demon, some guy selling on a corner. Not Castiel with his master's degree framed on his Mahogany walls. “Okay well, what about your reasons huh? Why are you helping out a kid with six bucks to her name?” 

Tilting his head Castiel squints at Dean, confused, “She came to me for help Mr Winchester.”

“You expect me to believe you're giving a kid a contract that's probably worth millions for a few day's work? C’mon man, I’m not stupid. What do you want from her?”

“Mr Winchester, this may come as a surprise to you, but I have been known to be helpful on occasion.” Castiel says his tail swishing aggressively, “I am also friend's with Claire's mother. I've have been thinking about how to cure Claire's ailment since Jody approached me six years ago.”

That makes Dean pause. He never knew Jody would be the type to approach a demon, but then again his father didn't seem the type either. “So how come Claire’s the one paying the price?”

“For any deal to be made I need to be approached. Claire came to me first and as she pointed out to me this is her life. She gets to decide what she's doing with it.”

“Even if that makes her your puppet?” Dean asks, sharply.

Castiel has the balls to look offended. “Excuse me?”

“I’ve seen what happens when work deals go bad pal. You wouldn't be the first demon to build in mechanisms to ensure they are being obeyed. Compulsion spells are basically a dime a dozen in deals like this.”

“Those methods are illegal.” Castiel grits out icily. 

“Most deals are these days in case you haven't noticed," Dean says face hot with rage. "So, yeah forgive me for not trusting you. But I need to see Claire's contract.”

“No,” Castiel scoffs. 

“What do you mean no?” Dean asks his grace sparking to life again under his skin.

Castiel doesn't even pretend to care when a halo flickers to life around Dean's head. “I mean no you can not see the contract, Mr Winchester. Claire is my client and I am legally bound to respect her confidentiality.”

Dean rolls his eyes, “Yeah sure, you're definitely not hiding something there.”

Castiel’s looks he's one second from reaching across the desk and punching Dean across the face. But something is going on with his eyes, it's like he's assessing Dean under his icy glare. “Well, Mr Winchester if you're so worried about Claire working for me you can take on the contract yourself.”

Dean blinks, Castiel looks completely serious. “What?”

“It's simple, you do Claire’s time instead of her,” Castiel says, and when he says it like that it does sound awfully simple. “Everything will stay the same, of course. Claire will receive her potion in 66 days and during that time you will work for me.”

Dean leans forward, considering it. “Doing what?”

“I haven't decided yet.”

“No,” Dean says firmly, he's seen one too many deals gone bad to ever consider this. “No way in hell am I making some fucking deal.”

Castiel smiles, cold and smug. Like he expected Dean would turn him down. “Well then, it looks like I’ll see Claire tomorrow.” He says, grabbing a pen from his desk. “Now if you excuse me, I have actual work to do.”

Dean taps his fingers against the chair, stomach-churning at Castiel’s smug smile. “Wait,” he says softly, he knows a threat when he hears one. “I’ll do it.”

Castiel looks up from his work, seemingly surprised. Before his stupid smirk appears again. “Excellent.” He says, waving waves his hands and contract appears before him. Reaching out for it, Castiel places his hands on the pages and mumbles Demonic under his breath. When he opens his eyes, his blue irises glow red. “Would you like to read over the deal.”

Dean grabs the contract and reads the first page. He sees his name, Castiel’s and Claire’s buried beneath the legalise. Even with his years spent doing paperwork half of this makes no sense, but the gist is there. “Where do I sign?”

“You don't want time to think this over?” Castiel asks, his hands folded under his chin. “Once you sign you won't be able to go back.”

“Just give me the fucking pen.”

Castiel shrugs handing over a silver fountain pen, marked in Demonic. “You'll need to prick yourself with the nub first.”

Dean looks up from the contract, “No way am I giving an asshole like you my blood.”

“Well, we could do this the old-fashioned way,” Castiel says licking his lips. Watching the gesture, it takes Dean a second to catch on. He remembers those gothic paintings Sam loved, from his history books. Dramatic pieces of old school crossroads deals, showing humans and demons locking lips. Sealing the deal with their mouths instead of names. 

Castiel’s plush lips purse in an invitation and for one dumb second Dean considers taking him up on his offer.

Clearing his throat Dean looks back at the pen and turns it on himself. Scratching the silvertip over his skin and staining it with blood and golden grace. Castiel sighs, pretending to be disappointed. The Jackass. 

The second Dean puts the pen to the page, the magic begins to work the mark spreads and suddenly the brand appears. A devil's trap, right there on his wrist. He tries not to flinch when he meets Castiel’s glowing gaze.

“Well, Mr Winchester it looks like we have ourselves a deal.”

Dean sighs his arm fucking burns but there's nothing else he can do here. “Yeah, it looks like we do.” He says, praying that he won't regret this.

Dean wakes up an hour before his usual alarm and hates everything. Making the deal was bad enough but this is a new kind of torture. Castiel had insisted Dean came to his house early. To start his first day in his service nice and prompt. 

Dean had to remind him that he had a real-life fucking 9-5 job and couldn't do that. Castiel then insisted Dean come around at 6. Because Castiel, like all demons, is a massive fucking asshole.

Groaning Dean lifts his head and stretches his wings wide. Erasing the tingles that come from sleeping on his back. Unlike most of the angel's Dean knows, his wings are fucking huge. A trade-off from one of the ancestors being an Archangel during the Surge years. It had been a blessing when he was in high school. Because what kind of chick wouldn't want a guy who could hold her head to toe in his wings? But now as an adult, it's a pain in the ass. For the longest time, it made apartment shopping hell. He spent months trying to find a space wide enough to accommodate them after Sam moved out of their duplex. His recent studio is okay, but Dean still ends up bumping his primaries against the stone in the kitchen. 

Honestly, concealment charms are a better blessing than whatever magic Dean whips up. Because seriously, no one wants to drag 6ft appendages onto the bus. He shuffles through his morning routine, like a kid getting ready for his first day of school. Donning his jumpsuit with the kind of dread he normally receives for emergency cases. He barely remembers to grab his duffle with his actual work clothes before taking to the balcony. Before climbs on his balcony ledge. The only reason Dean agreed to buy this place. Because Deans wings are only good for one thing, flying. Large and cumbersome as they may be, Dean is fast and agile when he takes to the sky. And he loves it. There's nothing more freeing than soaring through the air. But this morning Dean just feels weighed down by the pit in his stomach.

Sighing Dean spreads his wings wide. He pushes his goggles down and reaches over his back to check if the buttons of his wing slits are secure. His stomach turning as he looks over the edge, not from vertigo, but dread. Castiel could ask him to do practically anything and Dean will have to do it because he'd do anything for Claire. The anticipation of what Castiel fucking wants is killing him. But just like yesterday Dean has no other choice than to take the plunge and dive straight in.

Jumping over his balcony railing Dean soars. The rising sun glowing through his feathers. He doesn't reach the usual zen-like space he usually falls into when flying to the office. Not when he's got the directions to Castiel’s house playing through his earpiece. But he stops panicking, which is something.

It's a longer workout than Deans used too. His wings twitch with extrusion when he lands in the garden behind Castiel’s house. It's a flashy brownstone, in the best part of the city and despite himself Deans impressed. It's the kind of swanky Dean could never afford, well kept, if a little artificial-looking. Dean would bet actual money that inside looks like an interior decorators’ portfolio.

Dean reaches into his pocket and puts on his concealment charm before Castiel sees him. Dean doesn't know if the demon knows angelic body language. Dean certainly doesn't understand tails. But he doesn't want to take the risk of Castiel seeing how pissed off he is. He decided last night, he's not going to survive this if he can't keep his emotions in check. The charm will help with that at least.

There's not much he can do about his flight suit and bug splattered goggles. He's never been more thankful angels don't sweat. Showing up like this is embarrassing enough. Hopefully, Castiel will let him change once he's inside. Rubbing at the tension on his neck, Dean allows himself one steadying breath. Stows his crap and knocks on the door.

From inside comes a growl.

It's dark and menacing and Dean feels the hairs on the back of his neck rise. The growling is followed by the hiss of nails scraping against wood. Dean freezes, pulling his hand back from the door and stepping backwards. He's only ever heard a growl like that once before and it was no picnic. Of course, a dick like Castiel would have a fucking hellhound. 

Smelling Deans fear the growling gets louder, like thunder on a stormy day. Dean reaches for the concealment charm, preparing to fly away if necessary. So, of course, it's at that exact moment the door opens. The beast springs forward, tackling Dean to the ground. Its enormous body blankets him, smothering him with smoky fur. Two crimson eyes stare down at Dean, refusing to even blink. The creature bears its enormous teeth at Deans' throat. He squeaks in fear as the dog sniffs his jaw.

Expecting death Dean looks over the beast's shoulder. Castiel stands in the doorway, his shirt is partially undone, a blue tie loose around his neck. He's grinning from ear to ear. Dean should have known this demon had some sort of diabolical plan for him. But really, being ripped apart by a hellhound is a bit brutal. He could have just shot Dean or something if he wanted him dead.

"Cerberus," Castiel says, a laugh hidden in his voice. "Play nice."

The dog whines pressing its nails down on Dean's chest. It sniffs at his neck, then licks Deans face, knocking his goggles off and his glasses askew. "Gross," Dean whines, wiping his face as the dog stares down at him, tail wagging. "Could you get this thing off me please."

Castiel rolls his eyes like it's such a tremendous task to help Dean out. "Cerberus, get over here." Castiel orders and even as pissed as he is Dean has to smother arousal at that tone. With a huff, the dog steps off Dean, hitting every vital organ he has and narrowly missing his balls. It then sulks back to Castiel, tail low. 

"Good boy," Castiel says, rubbing the dogs enormous head as it presses up against Castiel’s legs. Somehow Castiel doesn't fall over.

Dean sits up stiffly fixing his glasses and picking up his goggles from the dirt. "You should put a leash on that thing."

"Actually, that will be your job," Castiel says, smirking as Dean stands up. His tail lazily swaying back and forth as he shrugs, "Part of it anyway."

Dean dusts off his knees, his flight suit covered already covered in dark dog hair. "What's that supposed to mean."

Castiel smirks, showing just the tip of his pointed teeth. "Well as part of your duties anyway. I expect you to walk Cerberus every day." He says, walking into the house Cerberus trailing behind him. Dean follows as Castiel continues to speak. "Claire approached me at the perfect time actually. My housekeeper just left on maternity leave so I need someone to help me with the upkeep of this place."

Dean glares at his back, barely paying the lavish room any attention. "Wait let me get this straight I'm supposed to walk your dog and be your maid?"

Castiel smiles over his shoulder, "Don't worry Dean I won't make you wear the uniform."

"That's not what I'm worried about pal," Dean says, entering Castiel’s large kitchen. Normally Dean would want to take the chance to look around. He loves to cook but can never find a place big enough. This place, though with its open floor plan looks large enough even for Deans wings. And he can't even appreciate that. He's too pissed off. “I'm a fucking guardian, Castiel. Not your housewife.”

Castiel chuckles and leans against the countertop. His elegant fingers working on his shirt buttons. Dean tells himself that his staring is a fearsome glare. Even as he licks his lips at the gesture. 

“Dean when I agreed to make a trade deal with Claire, I assumed it was with a teenager with no summer job. Just because you decided to take over her position doesn't mean I have to give you different jobs to do.”

“So, what you want me to mop your floors?”

“Yes,” Castiel says, smirking as he fixes his tie. “I also need you to take out the trash and clean the rooms of all the clutter. You will walk, feed and clean up after Cerberus and make my evening meal.”

“Is that all,” Dean says sarcastically hiding the fact he's freaking out. Dean barely gets enough time to keep his own place clean for crying out loud. He has three client meetings a day not to mention the time it takes to fly here.

Castiel doesn't even acknowledge him. “For now, anyway.” He says, straightening his tie and pulling on a grey jacket. The grey and blue make his eyes shine. His horns and tail; a dark and alluring contrast. Dean can't decide if he wants to punch the smug smirk on his face or kiss it off instead.

“Cerberus's leash is in the basket by the door along with a spare key. I expect you to walk and feed him every morning before letting him outside to the backyard while you go to work. Then when you finish with your job, I want you to come back here and walk him again as well as doing the rest of your chores."

Dean raises an eyebrow at the demands. It's a rigorous timetable, but it's workable if Dean's smart about it. "That’s a lot of walks.”

“Puppy hellhounds have a lot of energy,” Castiel says. Smiling at his enormous hellhound the way most people look at actual babies.

“He's a fucking puppy?” Dean asked, eyebrows raised. Because Cerberus easily comes to Dean's waist.

“Yes, yes he is,” Castiel says, putting files and a newspaper into his dark leather briefcase. “Now if you excuse me, I've got to get to work unless you have any more inane questions.”

Dean sighs, he can't wait till this deal to be fucking done. “No, we’re all good.”

“Good,” Castiel says. He grabs the briefcase and downing a mug of half-finished coffee and placing it the sink. “Oh, and one more thing. My office is strictly out of bounds, I have confidential files in there, so it will remain locked most days. I also have a spell in place, so no one can enter without me there.”

Dean rolls his eyes, just because he doesn't like demons doesn't mean he's going to sabotage this guy’s career. “I wasn't going to look through your files anyway.”

Castiel raises an eyebrow, “Really? Not even for Claire's contract?” Dean keeps his mouth shut, shuffling his feet. He genuinely hadn't thought about doing that, but Castiel is now tempting him on purpose. The smug bastard. 

Castiel smiles. “Have a good day Dean. Don't let Cerberus drag you around.” He says, then walks down the hallway.

Dean waits till the front door slams before flipping the guy off.


	4. Ten Down - Compromise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW for this Chapter - Mentions of Child abuse, in regards to Belas home life

Castiel was right, Cerberus does have a lot of energy. All the dumb dog does is drag Dean around. Dean's an angel for Christ sake, he's stronger than most creatures. But somehow, he ends up getting pulled around by a small tank. Thankfully the dog seems to know the route well, so Dean never gets lost. But he gets distracted by everything, chasing leaves and flyers and people. His fucking shit smells like sulphur.

Dean's only been working for Castiel for nearly three weeks, a measly twenty days of his sixty six and he's never been more tired. His days have taken on a depressing routine. There's no bus route to Cas’s place, so Dean flies there every morning, walks his demon dog, then leaves. He goes to work, looks at his cases and takes out all his anger on the Police Commissioner over Bela Talbot. Because the dick won't give him visitation rights.  
If it was just the dog, Dean wouldn't be this pissed off or this exhausted. But no Dean's got to fly back to Cas’s place, clean up after his sloppy ass and cook something gourmet. Everyday Castiel will leave some recipe. It's always some strange, complicated, meal for Dean to spend hours perfecting it. He’s made Paella and some bullshit called Boeuf Bourguignon. He spends hours cooking, then another hour scrubbing pots and pans. Taking a small tub for himself because he probably wouldn't eat otherwise. Surprisingly the food he makes isn't half bad. But Dean barely enjoys it, because he passes out after he eats it. Then wakes to start the whole circus over again.

It doesn't help that his job is still just as demanding as ever. He meets his clients, helps his weekly charges to find places to live or schools to teach them. But he still ends up petitioning for three of them to become monthly meetings. Despite there being no space on his schedule. He has to go through the Severing again with Kevin Tran. A kid cursed to be a psychic, who’s finally learnt to cope with it. Castiel doesn't even care how down Dean is in the weeks following that. Dean hopes this kid is smart enough not to make any demon deals because this shit fucking sucks.

Castiel hardly ever talks to Dean when he's there. He spends a lot of time in his office, only appearing when Dean calls him for food or the occasional question. He talks on the phone a lot. Going as far as using a douchey Bluetooth piece while he eats. Glaring at Dean while he cleans. Despite being in the guys home six nights a week. Dean's never seen him out of the corporate get up, he's always in slacks and shirts, sometimes sans a tie. Dean's pretty sure Castiel is a corporate drone at this point.

The only person Castiel seems to relax around is his business partner, a demon named Meg. Her horns are white, curving like a ram into her dark curls. She wears leather blazers and suits so sharp she could cut him with the fabric. With the way she looks at him, Dean's pretty sure she’d like to burn him alive. Dean terrified of her in a way he hasn't been around any woman since he was sixteen. Castiel seems to think she's hilarious. The first time Dean hears him laugh is when she’s around. His throaty chuckle echoing off the office walls. He's pretty sure they're laughing at him.

Dean's pretty sure he's in Hell. With actual fucking demons torturing him for their amusement. Even the dog seems to smirk at him these days. 

What makes it worse is, Claire won't even speak to him. She screens his calls, ignores his texts. She even sent Jody to tell him that she needs some space since Dean broke her trust. The thought niggles at him, he almost feels bad for not letting Claire make her own choices. But then he remembers his exhaustion and knows that while it's hell on him for a kid it would be much worse. It's that thought that allows him to sleep at night.

His one reprieve is that every Sunday Dean gets a day off because Castiel doesn't go into the office. On day twenty, Dean dreams about how much sleep he's going to get tomorrow while he’s leashing Cerberus. Surprisingly Castiel hasn't left the house yet. Dean deals with the embarrassment of harnessing a massive Hellhound, without his help. While Castiel yells at someone called Crowley through his Bluetooth. Dean has good dreams about throwing that fucking thing down the toilet.

“I’m away now Castiel.” He yells opening the door and winding his stance as Cerberus bolts for the door. Castiel waves him away, struggling to do his tie and completely misses Dean’s eyes roll. He's such a dick.

Scowling Dean starts the walk down Castiel’s admittedly nice street. It’s not that far from Gabe and Rowena's place now that thinks about it. Too bad Sam’s probably in work already, it would be nice to see him. Cerberus doesn't give Dean enough time to contemplate visiting anyway. Tugging Dean in the opposite direction and yipping through his muzzle. 

"Slow down!" Dean yells fighting against the pull.

Cerberus doesn't slow down. He speeds up, dragging Dean three more blocks and getting Dean lost in the neighbourhood. "Damn dog," Dean mutters, panting heavily when Cerberus stops to sniff a lamppost. Dean jumps when his phone rings, surprised to see its Sam calling. "Hey man, I was just thinking about you," Dean says, almost laughing. Cerberus starts to stroll down the street.

Sam breathes a laugh, "Really why?"

"I'm near your neighbourhood," Dean says, shrugging even though Sam can't see him.

"Oh well, I got called in early so you're out of luck," Sam says, the sound of the bullpen muffled around him. "Actually, that's why I'm calling. Do you remember that case I was telling you about the day you went and made your dumb demon deal?"

Dean rolls his eyes, scoffing, "It’s not a dumb deal, I thought we were done arguing about this."

"We are done arguing but I'm still giving you shit for it," Sam says diplomatically. Sometimes Dean wonders why the kid never became a lawyer. He sure as hell argues like one, Dean should know at this point. "Anyway, it turns out that case is also the same one you've been arguing with Adler about."

"The Talbot thing?" Dean asks, trying to keep his voice even. The Talbot case is messy. Dean doesn't want any kid to go through the veritas spell. But her dad and his lawyer are fighting against it almost as hard as Dean is. The fact her dad doesn't want Bela's memories shown is actually working in their favour. it suggests that Belas could be telling the truth about her home life. But it’s also stalling any process on the case. Dean needs Bela's consent now for the spell to be cast and Adler won't let the juvie give him an appointment.

"Yeah, it's the Talbot thing." Sam sighs, he almost sounds as pissed as Dean feels. "Adler’s finally giving you a chance to see her it but it has to be today."

"Shit man, I'm working." Dean whines, tugging Cerberus away from another lamppost. It’s the fifth one he's sniffed on in almost as many minutes. Dean pulls his lead, turning them around.

"This kind of is your job Dean, I'm sure the guardian office will let you leave."

"I know they'll let me leave," Dean grits out, pissed as hell. "It's just that I'm not only working for them anymore."

"I'm sure Castiel will let you go up to Stull, Dean."

Dean scoffs, "Why would he do that? he hates me."

"I don't know the man; he seems pretty reasonable to me and he hates Adler almost as much as I do. I'd say he'll let you go, you just got to ask."

Dean rolls his eyes, "Yeah cause it's that easy." Dean says as Cerberus spots the house, jerking sharply at his leash. "Shit, Sammy gotta go!" Dean grits his teeth, tugging hard but it’s no use. Cerberus is off and he's dragging Dean with him.

"Cerberus No! Goddamn you dumb dog, stop!" Dean yells as Cerberus drags him through Castiels's garden. The dog pulling harder and harder until the leash slips from Dean's hands. Dean stumbles, with no weight pulling him forward he falls to the ground, ripping his jeans. 

When he sits up, he sees Castiel standing by his car. Petting Cerberus's head as the dog wags its tail. He looks like he's trying very hard not to laugh as Dean spits out blades of grass.

“You could help me out y’ know” Dean snarls because he's had it up to here with this guy’s pretentiousness.

“I know,” Castiel says still petting his mutt. “But there's no fun in that.”

Dean rolls his eyes, standing up, his knees aching, and grass-stained. He is so sick of this. “I need the rest of the day off.”

“Why because you fell?” Castiel questions, his tail sharpening into a terrifying point.

“No, I’ve got to go see a kid in Stull,” Dean says, trying not to come across as too aggressive.

Castiel huffs, "I don't see why you can't go on Sunday."

"Because Commissioner Adler won't let me," Dean says, feeling like he's talking to a brick wall at this point. "I've been trying for weeks to see this kid and he's only letting me meet her today. So, could you please stop being such an asshole and cut me some slack."

Castiel laughs, it's not a pleasant sound. "You want me to cut you some slack? You?"

"Yeah? You've been a dick to me since I've started working for you." Dean snaps, feeling the weary ache in his bones. He hasn't got a full night's sleep in weeks and Castiel is acting like he's the asshole. "I'm just asking for one day of you without the stick up your ass."

"Did it ever occur to you Dean that maybe if you hadn't been such a speciesist piece of shit. With an angelic sized superiority complex, you wouldn't even be in this mess in the first place?" Castiel asks through gritted teeth, he sounds pissed as hell.

Dean doesn't understand where the words are coming from. If anyone has a reason to be pissed it's him. Not Castiel and his list of 500 chores. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that if you hadn't assumed the worst of me and frankly every demon ever. Maybe you wouldn't have taken Claire's position in the first place."

Dean blinks, trying to find a flaw in his argument. He can't so he lashes out instead. "Yeah because letting you work Claire as hard as you work me is really what I want."

"Newsflash Dean," Castiel snaps, his eyes sparkling red with emotion. "I wouldn't do this to Claire. She deserves some mercy, unlike your stubborn ass."

Dean blinks at the aggression in his tone, Dean only thought he was scary in his office. He had no idea Castiel had this kind of rage beneath his silk ties. The bastard always hides his emotions too well. "Cas-"

"Just shut up Dean," Castiel says, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Take the day. I expect you here on Sunday to make up for it."

Stunned Dean watches as Castiel climbs into his car, driving away from the house and Dean like it’s nothing. He sighs, trying to fidget. He didn't just go to Castiel’s office because he's a demon, right? He went because he loves that kid more than anything and he didn't want her getting hurt. 

"I'm not that asshole, am I?" Dean asks Cerberus whose sitting looking just as confused as Dean by the outburst. The dog whines at him, his big red eyes staring into Deans soul. Goddammit, Dean might just be that asshole.

Dean calls into the office to let them know about Bela and flies back to his apartment. He changes out of his grass-stained pants and tries not to let Castiel’s words get to him. He's not speciesist. He's accepting as hell. He just doesn't trust Castiel and he doesn’t trust demon deals. That's not spiciest, that's practicality. 

He's managed to convince himself that Castiel is overreacting. When Charlie shows up to drive Dean to Stull. She's peppy today, smacking her gum and practically shoving Dean into her VM Gremlin. She seems excited somethings finally getting done about Bela. Because apparently hacking her father is a lot harder than she's used to. Dean lets her chatter be a balm to his thoughts.

Still, he's got to know if he's deluding himself. “Charlie I’m not speciesist am I?”

Charlie sighs, stopping her rant about encryption and deflating like a lead balloon. “Normally I’d say no.”

“Normally?” Dean asks eyebrow raised.

Charlie shrugs. “Well, Dean you kind of hate Demons.”

Dean groans, “My cases -”

“Dean me and you both know this has jackshit to do with your cases and everything to do with your dad,” Charlie says as if Deans told her about his fathers deal. 

“How the fuck did you find out about that?!” Dean yells his voice shaking. 

“Dean I'm a technomancer,” Charlie says, she almost sounds apologetic. “When I realised that my best friend, hated my girlfriend, I knew something had to be up. So I did some digging.”

“So what I'm mean and you thought you had the right to hack me?” Dean asks trying not to panic. He doesn't like people knowing about his father. If what John did gets out people will treat him differently and he can't deal with that. 

Charlie at least looks like she feels bad about the spying thing. “Yeah kind of. I didn't want to be friends with some fascist asshole okay. I figured I needed to check you out before I bonded too hard over deep space nine okay? That's a bond I can't break.”

“So, you know about the whole -” Dean waves his hand trying and failing to find a word that describes Johns whole situation.

“Yeah, Dean I know and believe me I get it. I’d be terrified of deals too, but you can’t keep holding it against an entire race.” Charlie says reasonably.

Dean's so tired of reason. “Why the fuck not? People do it all the time!”

“Because it doesn't make sense Dean. Especially when you're exhausted and making dumb decisions because of it.”

Dean sighs, making a deal could get him fired so no one in the office knows about it. Except for Charlie who apparently knows everything about him. Even the worst things in his life. “How did you find out about the deal?”

“Claire told me.” Charlie says reassuringly, “She came in to get her paperwork and then grabbed me and told me how you took her deal.”

“I didn't take it I’m getting nothing else from it. Claire’s still getting what she wanted,” Dean says because he's not that much of a dick. “I’m just doing her payment for her.”

“Which is?”

“I'm working for the demon who made it. Apparently, he's working me like a brownie because I’m being a speciesist asshole.”

“Huh,” Charlie says biting her lip. “Maybe you should apologize.”

“What part of working me like a brownie did you miss?”

“None of it,” Charlie says, waving her hands even though she’s supposed to be fucking driving. “I’m just saying if you apologize for being a dick, maybe even tell him why -”

Dean's eyes widen. “- No C’ mon Charlie I didn't even tell you that. I’m not telling fucking Castiel Gladius.”

“Isn't he that dreamy lawyer from Chicago?” Charlie says, her tone doing a whole 180.

“He's not dreamy!” Dean whines his face going red. Because yeah actually he is that dreamy but he's also an asshole. “Aren’t you supposed to be a lesbian?”

“Yes, and I can still appreciate the male form,” Charlie says rolling her eyes. “Besides he's the reason Dagon got life in prison, that's dreamy as hell.”

“Dagon?” Dean says remembering the name from last month’s news. “Wasn’t she that demon who kidnapped kids?”

“Yeah,” Charlie says, popping her gum. “I streamed that trial for weeks man, guys a shark.”

“So, I've heard,” Dean mutters, hating how much everyone he knows seems to love the guy. “He's still an asshole.”

“He's a prosecutor,” Charlie says like that explains everything. “He sees you as a fascist dick so he's treating you like one. You should just apologize Dean.”

“You're the dick.” Dean groans sinking into Charlie's seat. “I'm going to take a nap. Wake me when we’re at Stull.”

“Fine,” Charlie says putting on her K-pop just to annoy him. “Sweet dreams dude.”

Dean sighs and lets his exhaustion pull him under.

The juvenile centre is a dull gloomy place that always sets Dean’s teeth on edge. It's private and cramped and Dean knows it messes kids up. Charlie, not being a Guardian angel, waits in the car. So Dean braves it alone. The guards are dicks who take all his charms away, including his concealment spell before he can even go in. Dean unbuttons his back flaps and lets his wings go free. Looking over his files on Alistair Talbot as he waits for them to go get Bela.

He looks up when the door opens, forcing his wings to remain calm when they bring her in, in chains. Bela is tall for age. Pretty enough to make her orange prison uniform look like Gucci. When she walks in it’s almost easy to see how calculated she is. Her hairs perfect, her stride long. It’s a great mask, a shield if there ever was one. The prosecutors could easily convince anyone she’s a killer when she glares like that.

Her green eyes; darker than Dean’s and burning hotter than coals. Flicking to his wings with something like disdain. She keeps glaring at him while she's chained to the chair. "You are not the Zanna," She says, her British accent sharp like a blade.

"No, I'm not. My names Dean," He says keeping his feathers flat, breathing easy. Dean doesn't want to give her any reason to be wary of him. "The CPS deemed this case to be a Guardian issue so I'm here to help you, however, I can."

She scoffs, "Forgive me, I'm not the biggest fan of angels at this moment in time." She says, smiling falsely. It sends shivers down his spine.

"Whys that?" Dean asks, scanning over her files he doesn't see any angels registered as guards. But he has no clue what the other inmates are like.

Bela gives him a scathing glare, clearly writing him off already. "Because the last angel I met, let me down."

Dean pushes at his glasses and pulls out his notebook, "And who would this angel be?"

“My father’s business partner," She says, smiling with all her teeth. "Lucifer, I believe he calls himself."

"Lucifer?" Dean asks writing the name in his notes. He starts scanning her over for signs of abuse. Physical evidence will help them make their case. Belas got thin silver scars on her arms and track marks on her elbows. Dean knows that a lot of kids battle depression and addiction the way most people fight in wars. But he also knows how witches work; these scars aren't self-inflicted but practical. Leftover brands from thousands of spells.

"I'm young," Bela says smiling falsely, following his gaze. "Virginal too because my father needed me to be. You see Dean young virgins are often key ingredients in a wide variety of spells."

"Illegal spells," Dean breathes out, fists clenches. His feathers start fluffing up on their own.

"Yes, well you see daddy dearest never cared about the law." She says sounding remarkably unaffected. Sarcastic even. Deans saw this kind of front before. It’s a mask he wore often when he was living with John. Looking at her is like looking in a mirror. Bela grins as if she can tell. "My father doesn't have a soul you see. He doesn't care about much these days."

"That's impossible," Dean says, forcing his hands to stop shaking. "Everyone without a soul winds up in the cage."

Bela rolls her eyes, "The cage is for those stupid enough to be caught without a soul. My father planned for this. That's why he kept Lucifer around, so he's shielded from detection spells. He made sure no one knew what he had become."

"But why?"

"Money," Bela’s says, she’s enjoying shocking him, disgusting him with her trauma. She probably doesn't want pity. Garth probably was scared shitless of her. For some reason, it only makes Dean empathise with more. "Alistair sold his soul just after we moved to the US. So his business would boom."

"Ouija boards are a booming business?"

"Please, those boards are just the start. He likes necromancy these days." She shrugs, watching his wings instead of his face. "He likes power; his soul was just a trading piece to him."

"Is that why you tried to sell yours?" Dean asks harsher than he would have liked. He refuses to let Bela see him scared. She'll never trust him otherwise. But her nonchalant tone is throwing him off-kilter. 

"You can see why I tried to sell my soul." She bites back, a wild look in her eyes. "I didn't care if it meant I'd never feel anything ever again. I didn't care if I wound up in the cage. I just wanted him gone. That's why I made the deal."

"I can make that happen, Bela," Dean says, trying to soothe her this time. "I can be sure your fathers put away for a very long time."

"How? He's evaded the cops before."

"The cops didn't have you before, did they?" Dean sighs looking down at the deal the DA wrote for her. He hates the veritas spell and what it does to kids in her situation. But he can't deny that she may need this almost as much as the KCPD do. "There's a spell, it will allow you to show your memories to a small room of cops. They will all see what he's done to you."

Bela sniffs, her eyes glassy. When she was trying to scare him, Dean forgot how young she is. He sees it now. "He'll get out of it. Lucifer will be sure of it." 

"No, he won't Bela. I'll make sure the cops understand who your father really is Bela. My brother Sam is a detective and he's working on it right now. Hell if you tell me who you're deal is with. Sam will be sure he's locked away too."

"Even if he's an angel," Bela says, glaring at him again.

"Lucifer is the guy you made the deal with?" Dean asks, finally understanding why she was so on edge. "You're sure he's an angel?"

"I've seen his wings." Bela says sharply, "I know exactly what he is."

"Okay," Dean says, swallowing hard. He didn't know angels could make deals. "What did Lucifer want from you exactly?"

"My soul and I had to take over for my father - he helps Lucifer with his side business."

"You offered to perform Necromancy?" Dean asks her softly. He's not going to judge her. Despite what she thinks considering the way she's beating around the bush like that. 

Bela nods, biting her lips. "My father’s spells are flawed. He designed the Ouija boards because it was simple. But there are better ways to communicate with the dead. Part of my father deal was to be sure those spells would never become known as long as he was alive."

Dean makes a note of it, he doesn't know how she knows this stuff. Whether Alistair liked to gloat or whether she overheard the deal being made. Either way, it’s useful information. "If you consent to the memory spell, I can help you put both Lucifer and your father away for good."

"Okay," Bela says, straightening her spine. "Okay, I'll do it." 

Dean slides the paper over along with the pen. His wings haven't stopped ruffling.

"How long will it take?" She asks as she signs her name.

Dean sighs, "A couple of weeks, I'll come up here and get you and I'll be with you when the spells performed. After that, we'll see what happens. Hopefully, we'll get you out of here."

"I don't want to go home." She says suddenly, eyes wide.

"You won't have to," Dean says he's positive Jody's got a room at her place for another kid. "I'll find you somewhere else, don't worry about it."

There's a knock on the door, signalling the end of their time together. Dean sighs and keeps his eyes on Bela. The undersides of his wings displayed to show his honesty.

"Thank you, Dean," Bela says as they escort her out.

"Your welcome," he mutters into the empty room, cradling his head in his hands when she leaves. He's never heard of an angel creating a deal. Never mind a soul one. Bela must be wrong about that. It's just not possible otherwise.

He leaves the prison, with his head spinning. “Can angels make deals?” Dean asks Charlie once he gets into her car.

Charlies eyes widen, understanding immediately what Bela just told him. “Not that I know of. But then again I don't actually know how deals work.”

“I was worried you were going to say that.” Dean sighs leaning back in his chair. He hasn't smoked since he was sixteen but he's craving it right now. “Guess I’ll need to ask the expert huh?”

“Yeah, I guess you do,” Charlie says, patting his shoulder. Dean groans. He has no clue how to ask Castiel for a favour after this morning. But he's going to try, for Bela's sake. 


	5. Ten Across - Compulsion

Dean doesn't mean to do it, but he manages to put off talking to Castiel all day. He does his chores, walking Cerberus and cleaning up more crap than usual. Castiel requested a simple rare steak and potatoes tonight. Dean's relieved, steak is far easier than some of the other shit Castiel’s asked him to make.

Cooking gives him enough time to think about Bela's situation and Castiel’s opinion of him. He hates Castiel. He really does, but Dean might be willing to admit he wasn't on his best behaviour that day. It's enough to make him dizzy but Dean knows he's got to apologize to the guy if he ever wants to get answers for Bela. He's just got to suck up his pride and do his fucking job.

Sighing Dean grabs the plate and walks to Castiel’s office instead of calling him down to eat. He almost chickens out when he gets to the door. He hasn't forgotten that he's not allowed to be in here but Castiel has been avoiding him all day. Dean needs to talk to him about Bela before her dad does something. 

Inside he can hear Castiel’s voice, probably talking on that stupid Bluetooth again. “- No Kelly the negotiations failed. It's court or you sign Nicks deal. -” Castiel says, he sounds pissed. “No, I know you don't want to do that, so we're going to court. - don't worry about the cost - we’ll win Kelly, Nick knows nothing about the responsibilities, not the way you do.”

Feeling guilty about eavesdropping Dean bites his lip and knocks. He knows how Castiel feels about his client's confidentiality. So he probably doesn't want Dean hearing this.

“Kelly I’ll call you back,” Castiel says into the phone. “Come in Dean.”

Dean sighs and pushes the door open, blinking when Castiel looks up from his desk, his eyebrow raised. “What do you want Dean?” He asks, still sounds pissed as hell. This was such a bad idea. Dean should have to give him time to cool off, even if time isn't something Bela can’t afford. 

Dean coughs shuffling a little in the doorframe of Cas’s office. “I need to ask you something.”

Castiel sighs, rubbing his forehead. “Yes, Cerberus is rather large for a puppy. No, I’m not worried and you shouldn't be either.”

“What?” Dean blinks, his voice rising in pitch. He was expecting Castiel to chew him out for yesterday not to talk about his fucking dog.

Castiel raises an eyebrow. “I assumed since your job is to look after Cerberus that you would be asking questions about him. Most people do and that, unfortunately, is the most common one.”

“This isn't about your dog. This is about my real job.” Dean says walking up to the desk and placing the plate down. 

“Dean as a demon, I'm hardly qualified to give you any advice about being a Guardian,” Castiel says looking down at the plate unimpressed. “That's an angels domain.”

Sighing Dean bites the bullet. “One of my clients made a deal.”

“Dean whatever you assume, I assure you I don't have their contract. You can't fight for their honour with me,” Castiel says, taking a bite of his steak. He sounds casual about the whole thing, but there's an edge to his voice. It's almost like how he spoke yesterday. Dean is so, so screwed.

“No, I mean yes I want to get Bela out of the deal.” Dean stammers, shuffling on his feet. He needs to make sure Castiel knows Dean's not here to fight. But God does he make it difficult. “I know you don't have her contract, that's not why I’m asking about it.”

“Oh,” Castiel says, he seems surprised. “Then what do you want?”

Dean bites his lip, “Can an angel make deals?”

“Anyone can make a deal,” Castiel says confidently, turning Dean's world on its axis. Half the reason he hates demons is because of the deals they make. But if anyone can do it, that changes everything. In a way, Dean doesn't want to examine too closely. Especially with Castiel’s accusations ringing in his ears.

“Really?”

Castiel laughs at him, like Dean's some uneducated child. At least hating him is still simple. “Yes, Dean. Contract spells are just spells, anyone could master them if they worked at it. Just like any demon can learn healing spells. Any angel can create a contract. After all, isn't that what you do with your Charges.”

“I… I never thought of like that.”

“Why not?” Castiel asks, genuinely curious. “You're providing a service to pay off the debt for the damages the angels caused during the surge. You enter into binding contracts with your Charges to provide your duty. That's a contract spell Dean.”

“Huh.”

“I assume the Charge contract isn't why you are asking me about this,” Castiel asks leaning back in his chair.

Dean sighs, “No, no it's not. I've got a kid and she’s made a soul deal with an angel.”

“Sit down,” Castiel says, suddenly no-nonsense. Dean obeys him without hesitation, facing Castiel from across the desk. “Now I assume your client hasn't lost her soul just yet or else she’d be sent to the cage and therefore none of your concern.”

“No Bela’s still got her soul,' Dean says when suddenly an awful thought occurs to him. "Although we don't know if her father keels over if it's going to change that situation.”

Castiel tilts his head to the side like a bird. “She made a deal for her father to die?”

“Yeah, he's kind of he's an abusive asshole,” Dean says through gritted teeth. “She just wanted to be free of him.”

“And the contract took that to mean he dies,” Castiel says, rubbing his forehead. “Now I understand.”

“Yeah” Dean sighs, “Except y’ know it didn't work. The guys still alive.”

“Contracts can be complicated. The angel who wrote this deal clearly didn't understand that.” Castiel groans his hands migrating to run through his hair. For once ruffling his slick appearance. He sounds more annoyed than when he tells Dean off for bringing him the wrong sandwich. “You have to understand Dean it takes years to learn how to write a contract correctly. Not that any person making a soul deal cares about that. Often a deal fails because the writer doesn't know actually makes them successful.”

“So, what does make them successful?” Dean asks trying to understand.

“Wording and balance,” Castiel says shrugging. “Essentially the wording allows the contract to work but the spell is simple. And that simplicity is where a lot of failure stems from.”

Dean pushes at his glasses, “How so?”

“Say you wanted to be a successful painter, and you're willing to make a deal for it. It's the writer's duty to ask what kind of success you want. Do you want to be talented or famous? Maybe you want to be both. But unless the writer specifies that the Contract. The spell will always pick the simplest option.”

“So, what you could become a great painter but unless you say you want people to know about it, you'll only be a good painter?” Dean says suddenly getting it.

“Basically yes,” Castiel says, tapping his knife against the desk. “Balancing a deal however is where things get complicated. When making a deal the contract weighs what the deal is worth against the price the writer wants for it. Without a balanced price, the deal fails.”

“Take Claire's deal, for example. No longer being a vessel is worth a lot to her.” Castiel says, taking another mouthful of food and giving Dean an appraising look. “Now the simplest way to balance this is to ask for a lot of money, which Claire doesn't have. However, Claire could pay for her deal through working off the debt instead. Using the time it takes to brew her cure, is what makes contract balanced. If I asked for more time or Claire asked for less it wouldn't work.”

Dean frowns, it sounds so straight forward, so he can’t understand how Bela's deal failed. “Okay, then what about soul deals?”

“It's the same concept. Anyone asking for a soul as payment must be offering something worth a soul. Which isn't a lot.” Castiel says shrugging. “A soul is often too big of an ask. That's why so many soul deals fail. If they don’t fail, it's usually because the writer often gives them a few years before the client must pay up. Adding the years to clients side of the scale to try and balance things out.”

“So, Bela’s deal failed because killing her fathers is chump change compared to her soul?”

“Essentially yes,” Castiel says, frowning. He doesn't look like he totally agrees, but he doesn't come up with a better way to say it. It's a reaction Dean gets of Hannah a lot. “Killing someone while awful, still isn't technically worth the power of a soul. I'm assuming the angel that wrote Bela’s contract didn't understand that. Or else they would have to give Bela a few years before her payment was due to balance the scales. The deal failed because this angel wanted too big of a price tag.”

“Huh, so Bela should be fine?” Dean asks surprised by how easy that turned out.

Castiel almost smiles, “Yes, providing she doesn't make another deal to kill her father. She'll be alright. At least on the soul front.”

“Thanks, Cas, I appreciate your help with this.” Dean sighs, “I know I’ve been a dick; you didn't have to answer my questions.”

Castiel shrugs. “It's possible I’ve also been a bit of a dick regarding what happened in the office. I understand it wasn't just about prejudice when you stormed in. You were rightfully worried about Claire.”

“I was,” Dean says, biting his lip. “But the only reason I was worried, was because I was being a prejudiced asshole. I'm going to try and stop and stow my shit. So, I'm sorry for how I’ve been acting. It - ah - wasn't personal.”

Castiel nods, not exactly frowning. “Is it because you're an angel?” He asks as close to nervous as Dean's ever heard him.

“No,” Dean says because he knows angels have and probably will always hate demons. “It has nothing to do with anything angelic, it's just bad experiences. I’ll work on it.”

“Thank you,” Castiel whispers, looking oddly pleased by Dean's answers. “I've heard abuse from angels before. I'm glad your reasons aren't because you're blinded by an old legend.”

Dean rolls his eyes because that's the dumbest reason Dean could think of to give a demon shit about. Everyone resents the surge. Especially the angelic community. It's been 300 years ago since magic surged, demons rose, and angels fell. But some people can’t let the event go. Not when it caused so many wars, but even Dean knows the reason it happened isn’t because of a demon. “Dude no one knows why the surge happened. Angel blaming demons for it has always been a crackpot theory. I’ve always thought that.”

“Good,” Castiel says, genuinely smiling now. It's not a smirk or a cocky lawyers persona. It's something soft, intimate even. It makes Dean's fingers itch to reach out and touch him.

He scratches the back of his neck, “Anyway I should get going thanks again for your help.”

“No problem,” Castiel says clearing his throat. "Thank you for dinner Dean."

"Don't mention it, I was just doing my job," Dean says ignoring the butterflies in his stomach. That might have been the first time Castiel actually thanked him. Dean leaves Castiels house for once with a smile on his face. 

Sunday morning dawns and Dean flies to Cas’s place at 9 am instead of 6. He knows from Castiel’s schedule that he likes to sleep in today. So, Dean doesn’t rush when he flies. He's been trying not to overthink last night's conversation. It doesn't mean anything has to change just because that Castiel helped him out. He’s still making Dean work himself to death. He’s still an asshole for making Dean come in today. Nothing should change just because he was nice to Dean one time.

Dean shouldn’t get his hopes up but he does anyway. 

Charlie was right. What happened with his dad has made him wary. John made one wrong deal too many and he got played for doing it. That doesn’t mean all demons are wrong. Dean’s a grown-ass man, he needs to understand that now. He’s not going to survive the next six weeks otherwise.

Swooping down onto Castiel’s lawn Dean lifts his goggles and stows them in the duffle. He can do this. He can stow 20 years’ worth of crap and make nice with a fucking demon. Walking into the house, Dean half expects to find Castiel in the living room or his office. Maybe chilling with his massive mutt. 

He's kind of surprised to see Castiel surrounded by papers on his day off. His corporate get up is still there a bit more relaxed than usual. The guys practically Fabio with his shirt unbuttoned like that. Dean is not equipped to deal with that kind of bullshit this early in the morning. Who the hell does Castiel even think he is anyway? Giving Dean a crisis like this. It’s just not polite. Dean can't just not look at the guy's chest when it's just out there like that. 

“Hey, Castiel,” Dean says looking anywhere but at the demons collarbones. His angelic name feels more awkward than usual in Dean’s suddenly dry mouth.

Castiel makes a grunt that could be a greeting, highlighting a section in his book. 

“I’m going to make some breakfast if that’s okay?” Dean stammers wishing Castiel would acknowledge him. He shouldn't have got his fucking hopes up that things would change. Dean needs to stop playing himself when it comes to this fucking demon. every time he just winds up burned. 

“Okay,” Castiel says biting his nail before writing something down on a legal pad. 

Dean looks away from him distracting himself with making an omelette. He tries to avoid Cerberus's gaze when the dog discovers Dean’s pulled out some bacon. He tries to ignore him but for a scary as fuck hellhound, that dang dog has some amazing puppy eyes. Dean slips him a tiny piece when he’s sure Castiel isn’t looking. 

Plating up the food Dean brings it over, frowning when he sees the book in Castiel’s hands. “Is that the commandments?” Dean asks shocked to see the angelic law book amongst the demons files.

Castiel looks up at him. “Yes, it is,” he says blinking at the plate of food beside him. He drops his papers and pulls the plate over. “This smell very good.”

Dean shrugs, he's pretty sure that's the first time Castiel has ever complimented him. “Thanks,” he mutters, refusing to fucking blush. Its just Castiel looks really cute when he's all pleased like that. Dean really needs to change the subject before he gives himself away. “Why are you looking at the commandments?"

Castiel shrugs, shoving eggs in his face.“I'm prepping for an angelic custody case on behalf of the mother. It's going to court, which is ridiculous because Jacks father suddenly remembered he has a son. Of course, it was only after Jack started to exhibit traits typical to an archangel.” Castiel says bitterly, this father sounds like a piece of work.

“Huh,” Dean says, looking over the stacks of paper that Castiel seems to be drowning in. “This woman must have made quite the deal for you to be doing all this.”

Castiel sighs, “Kelly doesn't have a deal with me Dean. Despite what you may think about my kind, we do give our friends a favour every now and then.”

Dean swallows hard, Castiel’s remark is almost in line with his thoughts from the other day. And here Dean thought they had moved past this whole Deans a speciest asshole bit last night.

Dean sighs. Castiel is still going to be an asshole, but Dean doesn't have to prove Castiels point by stopping to his level. “Yeah alright, you have a heart of gold. I just meant that this look's like it's a lot of work, man.”

“That's true but Kelly’s a good friend and Jack -” Castiel starts to smile softly. It's something Dean's never seen him do. He wasn't even sure if Castiel was capable of looking that pleased. “- Jack is an amazing child, he's going to do great things one day.”

“I get it,” Dean says because if there is one thing, he does understand it's awesome kids. What he can't wrap his mind around is how beautiful Castiel looks when he smiles. Dean thought his hatred would have blocked out his attraction for Castiel. But God, that smile is something else.

Dean shakes his head, clearing the stupid thoughts as Castiel’s smile starts to fade. He looks down at his papers again. “Anyway, the point is Kelly deserves to keep Jack. I just need to prove it in Enochaian court, hence The Commandments.”

“Why would it be hard to prove? If she’s a deserving parent shouldn't it be kind of obvious? I mean if this Nick guy hasn’t shown interest before then Kelly should come out as the better choice, right?”

“Normally I’d agree with you,” Castiel says, sighing deeply. “But this isn't a normal custody case. This is a custody case for an Archangel child with only one angelic parent. Kelly is a mortal and that is working against her. Especially when Nick has enough funds to hire Fergus Crowley.”

“Fergus?” Dean asks surprised, he hasn’t heard of that guy since he went looking into cures for Claire’s condition years ago. “Isn’t he that rich lawyer on Burke Street?”

“Yes,” Castiel sighs, pushing his hand through his hair, making it more tousled than usual. “He's also the best Contract lawyer in the state. Maybe the world, Though I can't prove that part.”

Dean rolls his eyes, “I bet that's all talk. The one time we met he seemed like a blowhard.”

Scowling Castiel looks at his notes. “He is a blowhard, but it's not just gossip. I’ve faced Crowley multiple times regarding white-collar crimes. His deals are something else. Normally I can find his loopholes but with this case.” Castiel groans, tugging one of his horns. “It was practically a flawless contract. It's the reason the negotiations failed.”

“So, you’re just going to have to beat him in court,” Dean says, trying to seem supportive. He didn't realise playing nice would be this hard so soon. 

“Gee why didn't I think of that.” Castiel snaps like Dean's being an idiot.

“Hey fuck you man I was just trying to be supportive,” Dean grumbles. Castiel words doing a good job of reminding Dean that it's not just his own prejudices causing him to hate this guy. It's Castiel’s whole superiority complex as well.

Castiel scoffs looking at Dean with a raised eyebrow. Then his gaze sharpens, going from annoyed to assessing. “You know what would help?”

Dean licks his lips. He doesn't like that look Castiel has in his eye. “What?”

“If I had an angel testifying on Kelly’s behalf,” Castiel says like he's just solved world hunger. “Specifically, an angel who knows a thing or two about child welfare.”

It takes Dean a second to catch on but when he does it takes all his willpower not to punch Castiel’s pretty face. “No, absolutely not. That wasn't in our deal.”

“I could edit the contract,” Castiel says, already reaching for his magic pen.

“No! I'm not getting arrested for contempt of court for our deal Castiel!” Dean yells suddenly pissed as hell. Here he was trying to make nice with the demon and now Castiel wants to tank his career. “I could lose my job for having a fucking deal with you in the first place, you want me to show that off on the stand.”

“I'm not asking you to do that,” Castiel says, his tail whipping back and forth. “All I’m asking you to do is give testify on Kelly’s behalf.”

“I'm not going on the stand under contract to say whatever you think will let you win.” Dean snaps, trying not to pace.

“You know as well as I do our contract becomes moot in a courthouse. The accords ensure no one can speak if they are pressured into giving a testimony. Not to mention the fact, that there's a truth spell that's woven into the oaths. You literally can't lie up there. I can't make you say whatever I want so Kelly can win.”

“That doesn't mean I can do it! All I have is your word that Kelly is a good parent.”

Castiel sighs, looking at Dean like he’s being difficult for no reason. He almost seems desperate. “So come and meet her. You can see how she interacts with Jack and then make your own judgement.”

“No! This is not what I signed up for Castiel.”

“You signed up to work for me Dean and right now I need you to do this.” The words make it sound like Castiel’s begging but there's a red tinge to Castiel’s eyes.

Dean's arm starts to burn, it's not a compulsion level of pain - not yet anyway. But it's a warning of what could be next if he keeps ignoring Castiel’s demands. Castiel seemed so appalled when Dean had mentioned these methods in their negotiation. Now, look at him. Dean never should have never given him the benefit of the doubt. 

Dean shakes his head, “It's not like your giving me a choice.” He grits out, gripping his wrist.

Castiel blinks, both the redness and the pain disappearing in an instant. For a second its Castiel looks apologetic. He almost seems surprised by his own actions but then the look is gone. Replaced by Castiels stone-faced expression. 

“No, I suppose you don't, not about the meeting anyway.” He says, picking up his papers. “I'm going to take these files to my office. Once you've walked Cerberus, we’ll go meet Kelly for lunch.”

“Yes, sir.” Dean bites out, glaring at Castiel for all he's worth. 

He should have known a demon would use tactics like this eventually. He was right all along; Demons are manipulative liars. Even the supposedly good ones. Because even Castiel, for all his talk about honour and mercy. Is still willing to resort to mind control if it means he gets his way. Dean never should have got his hopes up. Castiel doesn't deserve Deans faith. He's just one more manipulative dick. Dean shouldn't be so surprised. His father taught him better than to put his faith in demons. 

So why did Dean ever think Castiel could be different? 


	6. Four Down - Rage

Castiel appears in the hallway while Dean is unmuzzling Cerberus. His relaxed look from this morning is gone now. Instead, he's fully embracing the corporate drone aesthetic. His tie is perfect; his shirt and jacket unrumpled. He's even carrying a freaking briefcase. 

Dean glares at him. He can still feel the burn of the compulsion spell on his wrist. "Those methods are illegal." Those were Castiel's exact words and on paper, he hasn't broken the law. No, Castiel didn't compel Dean to do anything. Not when he knew with all of Deans issues that a threat would be enough to make him crumble. It's a smart tactic. Manipulative. What Deans expected from demonkind. 

Dean doesn't know why he feels so disappointed. He thought vindication would feel better. He's been defending himself to Charlie for years, for crying out loud. But he just feels empty. Last night Castiel had been helpful, kind even. Dean hates how easily he fell for the gentle facade. Any man who can cast a compulsion has no right to judge anyone casting a soul deal. Castiel is a hypocrite as well as a manipulator. And Dean is the idiot who got excited about making him breakfast. He was stupid enough to think Castiel could have become a friend. When really, all the demon has done is prove that Dean is one step away from his slave. 

"Are you ready to go?" Castiel asks, avoiding Deans eyes. For the first time since meeting him, Castiel’s tail droops to the ground, its confidence gone. If Dean didn't know any better, he'd assume Castiel felt guilty. 

"I'm ready when you are," Dean says, putting Cerberus out into the backyard. The usually buoyant puppy seems glummer too. Like it can feel the tension between them. Dean ignores it. Watching his temper, because he doesn't know what Castiel will do to him if he lashes out. For the first time since John was taking away, Dean is afraid of a demon. 

Castiel sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose, "We'll take my car." He says, walking to the garage. 

Dean follows, scowling the whole way. Castiel’s car is sleek; black and vintage. It ties a knot in Deans stomach, it’s a beautiful fucking car. Similar to his family's old Chevy Impala. The beloved family car that got totalled and killed his mother. Sitting in the passenger side makes Dean feel queasy. He's hated cars since the accident. Never really trusting anyone to drive him anywhere unless it's necessary. Cars scare him, it's why he flies, even when it's impractical. Having Castiel behind the wheel makes him want to puke. 

"What happened to your whole integrity stick?" Dean asks bitterly. Shoving on his belt with shaking hands. He's using his anger to distract himself from sitting in this death-trap. Even if this conversation turns his stomach almost as much as the car itself. 

Castiel sighs, closing his eyes for a second before turning on the engine. "It was an accident, Dean." 

"Yeah right," Dean scoffs, his hands shaking. "You just happened to slip up and try and put a compulsion on me. I knew there was a reason you wouldn't show me Claire’s deal. You've had this little loophole written into it along, didn't you?" 

"No!" Castiel blurts out, looking away from the road to glare at Dean. If Dean wasn't so pissed he'd probably have passed out. 

"Watch the fucking road!" He yells, closing his eyes. He doesn't want to be here but it's not like Castiel doesn't care about his choices. He's already proven that. 

"I am," Castiel mutters, swerving lanes. Dean flinches. "It was an accident, Dean. There's no loophole in the contract. I never planned to force you to do anything." 

"Yeah, that's why you're not turning around, right?!" Dean yells, panic and rage swirling in his stomach. He's fucking glowing again and he doesn't even care. "Because even if this was somehow an accident, you’re still making me meet your friend. Do you really think this is going to make me want to testify for you?" 

Castiel remains silent, watching the road. "No. I - I don't know," He says suddenly like it was torn from him. His fingers drum against the wheel. "I have no clue what I'm doing Dean. I've never made a work-trade deal before. I didn't realise a compulsion could come on as easily as that and I was too emotional to stop it."

"So, what you got pissed I said no and suddenly I'm under your thrall!?" Dean yells, looking at Castiel instead of the road. 

"I wasn't pissed, Dean." Castiel says, his voice shaking as he pulls the car into the curb, "I was terrified, I still am terrified." 

"Why?" Dean asks because he's never seen Castiel like this, open and vulnerable. It almost makes Dean feel bad for the guy. But only almost. 

Castiel sighs, "Jacks my godson Dean, Kelly’s everything to him. And he's everything to her. She'd do anything for him and so would I. When I realised you were able to help him I couldn't let you turn that down. Not if it means losing Jack."

Deans stomach churns, "Let's just get this over with," Dean says, walking out of the car. Castiel nods, looking sad and desperate and like everything is out of his control.

Dean bites his lip and refuses to feel sympathetic. Castiel did this to himself. Dean's done trying to befriend him. Still, it feels like a punch in the gut when he looks at his surroundings and sees Benny’s diner. 

"You're meeting her here?" Dean asks, his voice wavering. 

Castiel blinks his tail dragging behind him. "Yes, we are. Kelly and I always meet here, why are you asking?" 

"No reason,” Dean sighs. Of course, even his fucking happy place is going to be tainted by this arrangement. Deans never going to be able to come here again. Not when the last time he was here, a demon forced him through the doors. "I guess I'll follow your lead.” 

Castiel blinks, squinting at Dean through the sun, "Dean-" he begins but Dean cuts him off by walking away. 

Inside the same comforting feeling that Benny’s always has, washes over him. Helping him breathe a little easier. He barely has time to think past that because a small white blur moves past him. Barrelling into his legs until it slams into Castiel who grunts and stumbles back. 

"Hello Jack," He says looking down at the small boy clinging to his legs. 

Jack looks up at Castiel, smiling brightly and gap-toothed. His white fledgeling wings ruffling, "Hello uncle Castiel." He says, almost as formal as Castiel. 

Dean watches as Castiel smiles, placing a gentle hand on Jacks head. Earlier seeing that smile would have made Deans resolve to hate demons shatter. Now though it's washed out by the fury he feels. The itch under his skin that rages against this soft image Castiel is presenting. He wants to pull this kid back and tell him what kind of monster Castiel really is, but fear stops him. 

Castiel looks up and meets Deans eye, biting his lip softly. "Jack, this is Dean. He's going to help me and your mom out today." 

The kid turns to look at him, wide blue eyes open and accepting. If Dean didn't know any better, he would assume this was Castiel kid with eyes like that. "You’re an angel," He says, despite Deans concealment charms. "I'm an angel too." 

Dean nods, lowering himself so he's level with Jack. Despite the rage coursing through him, Deans not going to show any of it in front of a kid. He's a guardian for a reason. So instead he wears his work smile and sticks out his hand, "I can see that little buddy." 

Jack sticks out his hand and tilts his head in the exact same way Castiel does sometimes. Dean swallows, shaking Jacks hand and feeling the kid's power surging through his grace. With every other angel, it's just a spark, a little flare-up letting Dean know he's connected to one of his brethren. But when he met Gabriel for the first time it felt like shaking hand with lightning. This kid feels a little like that. Not as strong at least not yet at least. Jacks definitely an Archangel and if his mother is as mortal as Castiel says she is. There's no doubt in Deans mind that this case is going to be a bitch. 

Jack grins at him. And Dean takes a moment to assess him. He's clearly happy and well-fed. He feels comfortable talking to adults and smiles easily. It's a good sign. If Dean agreed to testify he'd be happy to see it. Now it just makes his chest ache. Jack doesn't seem to notice the strain on Deans face as he grabs Deans hand and drags him over to a woman sitting in a booth. She smiles at them both, her blue eyes the spitting image of her sons. 

"Mom look, Uncle Castiel brought an angel friend," Jack says, brightly. Dean wonders how many angels this kid has met. He seems to enthusiastic about having Dean around. Which is concerning.

From one look Dean can see Kelly is mortal and guarded against him. Like she's waiting for him to judge her, but Dean can't. His father was mortal. And his foster family were far from angelic. Deans got nothing against a mortal woman raising an angelic kid. In any other case, Jack being raised by a human would barely be a blip. He doesn't know how to explain it to her that it's just different with Archangels. 

Archangels arent like other angels. They are nuclear reactors. Gods power made flesh. It's why they trained to harness their powers so young. And it's why they govern angelic society. Hell in some states Archangels are worshipped for what they are. All because Archangels make angels feel safe. Deans not sure if Jack would be able to comprehend that responsibility. Not if he doesn't mix with his own kind. He has no clue how Jack could lead a society he's never been apart off and that's where the problems are. 

Jacks going to need special training and a guiding hand through all of it. And even Deans not even sure a mortal could give that to him. Maybe Jack might be better with his father after all. Besides, it's not like he can trust Castiel's judgement on how great Kelly is. Kelly turns her piercing gaze away from Dean to smile at Castiel.

"We thought you weren't coming." She says her voice soft and warm. The way a mom should sound. Jack climbs up on the booth beside her, his legs not quite reaching the floor. 

Cas smiles at Jack, "You know I come and see you every Sunday." He says putting his briefcase on the table and reaching inside to pull out a large book, Jack grins. 

"You brought me more puzzles!" He yells. Cas ruffles his hair passing him the book before gesturing at Dean to take a seat. Clearly intending to sit on the outside. 

The thought of being caged into the booth by Castiel turns his stomach but he can't cause a scene. Not with the kid here. Sighing Dean sits down, allowing Castiel to press in beside him. Across the table Jack opens his book, flipping through the pages. It reeks of ink and it's filled with dozens of crossword puzzles. 

"You like doing crosswords?" Dean asks, oddly pleased. Crosswords are always how Dean relaxes. He finds comfort in looking for actual answers and solving them when his caseload gets him down. Seeing them here with all the rage and anxiety swirling in his gut seems like it should be a sign. 

"Uncle Castiel taught me how," Jack says, still looking at the book. "He likes to do the really hard ones from the paper." 

"Me too," Dean admits, feeling Castiel watching him carefully. 

Kelly bites her lip, pulling out a chewed pencil from her bag. "Here you go honey," She says handing it to her son. "Why don't you try solving one while we're waiting for the food." 

Jack nods, his intense gaze zeroing in on the clues, despite himself Dean smiles. "You've got a pretty cool kid." He says truthfully. 

"I think so too." Kelly nods, tapping her nails against the coffee mug. There are dark circles under her eyes. "That's why I'd like to keep him." 

"I'm working on it," Castiel says, watching Jack out of the corner of his eye. "I promise you I'm not going to let you lose him." 

"You know you can't promise that," Kelly says, her gaze locked with Castiels. Castiel looks away first, ducking his head. Despite everything that's fucked up between them, it's unsettling to see him cowed. As far as Dean knows Castiel never bows to anyone.

Kelly sighs, "I know what Crowley can do Castiel. I was there for every failed negotiation how the hell are we going to convince a judge when he's in the room." 

"I have a plan," Castiel says, looking at Dean. Dean wants to throw up. 

"No," Dean says, firmly. Castiel is being anything but subtle and he clearly wants Dean to go along with it but he just can't. Kelly seems like a good mother, Jack seems like a good kid but Dean won't lose his job for them. There are too many kids that need his help. "Castiel I already told you I'm not testifying ." 

"Dean please just hear Kelly out." Castiel begins but Dean already shaking his head. 

"How can you expect me to help you after this morning. You already told me your little trick won't get me on the stand. It's my choice and I'm saying no Castiel."

Castiel flushes with rage, his eyes sparkling red. If he tries to pull that compulsion bullshit again Deans going to deck him. 

"I need to go to the bathroom," Jack says, cutting the tension between them. Cas blinks the red melting away. Dean unclenches his fist. 

"C' mon I'll take you, Dean needs to talk with your mother," Castiel says, offering the boy his hand. When Jack looks at him, his intelligent eyes are almost as piercing as his mothers. Dean wonders if he interrupted on purpose. 

"Why are you so against helping us?" Kelly asks in her voice warbling. Dean wishes he didn't have to break her heart like this, but he can't put his career on the line for this case. Not when he knows for a fact Raphael oversees cases like this. He'd have Dean fired in seconds if he knew what Dean was doing for Claire. 

"Because this isn't what I do," Dean says, going for the simplest answer.

"Castiel told me you were a guardian," Kelly says, making it sound like an accusation.

"Exactly Kelly, I'm a guardian,” Dean says, he's tired; he's angry but Kelly's pain is getting to him. He's not built for shit like this, especially after dealing with a compulsion this morning. “I help human kids Kelly, not fledgelings. Archangels are far from my expertise." 

“They seem to be no one's expertise.” Kelly snaps, running a hand through her hair. “Look, Dean, Cas is my best friend okay. I know why you’re working for him and I know that complicates things but this is my kid's life on the line.” 

Dean raises an eyebrow at the nickname. He never thought Castiel would ever relax enough to accept something like that. “I thought Castiel was all about confidentiality.” 

“Confidentiality only lasts so long when Cas has my whiskey,” Kelly says fighting a smile. “Especially when he's pissed off at bigotry.” 

“I'm not a fucking bigot,” Dean says finally feeling that vindication. He's been poked at and told off for years for not trusting demons and now he has proof that they shouldn't be trusted. Even the ones that are protective and helpful and so god damn beautiful they make Dean's eyes ache. “If he's so forthcoming about my feelings maybe he shared the fact he's a fucking hypocrite.”

“What are you talking about?” 

“Your best friend, the one hanging out with your kid. He's the kind of dick that compels people to do his bidding. That's the only reason I’m here. If my boss ever found out I made a deal I’d lose my job Kelly and Castiel - ” Dean sighs, Kelly is watching him with wide eyes. Hanging onto his every word as Dean glows. His grace singing beneath his skin. “Castiel knows all of that and he forced me to come anyway. I may hate demons but shit like this is why.” 

Dean raises his head and sees Castiel standing there, holding Jacks hand. He looks devastated. Dean's stomach turns as he looks away meeting Kelly’s gaze. “I hope this goes well for you. I hope you get to keep your kid, but I can't help you as long as you’re working with him. So that's it." He says then locks eyes with Castiel. "I'm done with all of this." 

Castiel looks away and Dean shakes his head. He doesn't look at Kelly or Jack again. Doesn't even try to puzzle out the expression on Castiels face. He just grabs his coat and leaves. 

He can't do this anymore. 


	7. Nine Across- Amendments

It's raining when Dean leaves, the kind of downpour that seems to never want to stop. Dean doesn't have a coat, but he walks through it anyway. He can't think, Castiel’s eyes are haunting him with every step. He doesn't have the right to look so pained. He's not the one who got manipulated. 

Dean was the one that wanted to believe him. It feels like a punch to the gut to admit it. Even to himself, but after last night he had hoped that Castiel was a good person. A demon that defied everything Dean had believed for so long. He wanted to be his friend, hell if he got the guy to loosen up Dean would have wanted them to be more than that. 

Because Castiel is beautiful; he's sarcastic and so fucking smart. He tried to help Claire out when Dean had given up and Dean respected that. But he's also the kind of bastard that manipulates people into doing his bidding. He's Dean's worst nightmare and that hurts. Dean needs to get away from him and this whole fucked up situation. 

Reaching up to his neck, Dean pulls his concealment charm free. His wings, pushing through the splits in his flannel effortlessly. Dean likes his clothes. Ideally, he'd prefer for them not be soaked and bug splattered. But he left his flight suit back at Castiel’s place. Dean would rather buy a new one than ever go back there. He walks faster, shifting his wings to shelter him from the rain. The park should be a big enough space for him to take off into the air. He’ll be able to go home and forget about everything. At least for the day. 

Looking up at the sky, Dean takes a deep breath and lets the rain wash over his face. He's grateful Rowena managed to find a spell for his glasses so they don't get splattered with rain. It will make flying in a storm like this a lot easier. Dean takes a deep breath, listening to the thunder echoing in the air. 

It drowns out the splashes on the ground. But Dean still manages to hear when Castiel yells, "Dean!" from behind him. 

"What Castiel?" Dean snaps and turns arching his wing higher so they seem more threatening. Like this, he looms over the demon. He's the avenging angel from old mythology. He can pretend like he's not the one that's afraid in this situation. At least until he sees Castiels face. He's soaked and dressed in a fucking suit and he's giving Dean the best puppy dog eyes he's ever seen since Sam was a kid. 

"We need to talk," Castiel says, panting after running to catch up with Dean. His eyes slowly tracing over Deans wings. "I didn't realise they were so -"

"Big, "Dean snaps defensively. Castiel doesn't even flinch. 

"Beautiful," Castiel says, somehow managing to bite out a compliment. "I was going to say they are beautiful. I've never seen gold like that." 

Dean rolls his eyes, hoping the rain hides the flush in his cheeks. "Flattery will get you nowhere."

"I'm not trying to flatter you. I'm not trying to manipulate you or stall you I just..." Castiel sighs, slumping onto a park bench and putting his head in his hands. "I messed up Dean. I know that." 

Dean bites his lip, glancing up at the sky again. He shouldn't be listening to Cas's apologise not after everything. But dammit Deans interested in what the guys got to say. For once in his life, he wants to be wrong about something. He still wants Castiel to be a good guy. 

"Yeah well, now you know where I stand. I can't do this shit Castiel. Being your puppet, it fucks me up." 

"I know," Castiel says straighten, picking up his briefcase from the ground. "That's why I brought this."

"What is it?" 

"Your contract," Castiel says, pulling out a stack of paper and his silver pen. "If you truly want out of the deal, I'll rip these up right now." 

"Why wouldn't I want out?" Dean snaps. Forcing himself to look away from Castiel’s magnetic gaze. "After what you did this morning do you think I'd want to stay. I have every right to pull out. Hell, I could call Sam on you." 

Castiel sighs, "And you'd be well within your rights to do so. I wouldn't blame you, Dean. I just want you to know that when I rip this, Claire's potion will fail." 

"I thought you said you weren't here to manipulate me Castiel," Dean growls through gritted teeth. He needs to leave right now before Castiel makes him stay. Dean can't be around him if he's going to prove Deans fears were true. For some strange reason, it would break his heart. 

Castiel scoff, eyebrows raised. He doesn't look manipulative or evil. Dean can't help but think he looks like a wet cat. "I'm not trying to manipulate you, Dean. I am just being sure you understand that without the 66 days Claire's potion will fail."

"Can’t you cut me some slack man, after everything that happened can't we just round it up to what 30 days and call it quits." 

"It's 22 actually," Castiel says proving he's a jackass. "I wish I could Dean. I like Claire and I want to help her but it's impossible. If the payment for the spell doesn't meet the demand the deal will fail. No matter how you or I, feel about it. That's just how contracts work." 

"Dammit!" Dean yells, his wings snapping out. Castiel jumps back to avoid the raindrops Dean shakes off. 

"I have a better option," Castiel says, biting his lip. "I just don't think you'd be amenable to it after this morning."

"Then why the hell did you do it?" Dean asks because this is something he can't understand. Castiel was the lawyer who preached integrity. He's the guy who stood up to an angry angel because he believed in confidentiality. He's never taking any of Deans shit. And then he goes and breaks the law. It doesn't make sense. 

"I didn't mean to do it, Dean. I know you don't believe me but just like you can't help it when you develop a halo. I can't help my magic acting out when I'm terrified.” Castiel sighs, leaning back in the chair. Dean swallows, refusing to waver despite Castiel’s honesty. “I'm fourth-generation crossroads, Dean, I don't need to write in a clause that lets me compel you. It's instinctive. Jack is like a son to me and at the time you were the best option to help him. I had to make you help him. Even if I didn't agree with it.”

Dean groans, because feeling desperation for your child is something Dean understands. Hell, it’s the entire reason Deans even in this situation in the first place. It's actually kind of funny. Dean made the deal to protect Claire and Castiel damaged the deal to save Jack. It makes perfect sense. But Castiel just admitted he doesn't need a contract to manipulate people. And Deans got decades of fear swimming in his gut. 

"I get it, man believe me I do, but I still can't do this." 

Castiel closes his eyes, taking a second to compose himself before meeting Deans gaze. "It’s okay Dean, I understand."

"No, you don't." Dean sighs, taking a seat beside him. Positioning his wings so one is dropping off the side and the other rises over both of them. Protecting them from the rain. Castiel blinks at him, surprised by the sudden shelter. 

Dean swallows, Castiels eyes are so blue... And now is not the time to be thinking things like that. It's been years since he admitted this to anyone. But Dean needs Castiel to understand why today crossed the line. He needs Castiel to know that while he is sympathetic he can't go through with this deal anymore. “My dad sold his soul in a crossroads deal.”

"Dean -" Castiel blinks, turning in the seat so he's leaning into Deans side. The golden light from Deans grace reflects on his eyes. 

Dean bites his lip and shakes his head. "Don't interrupt me, man, this is tough enough to get out as it is." Castiel nods, swallowing down whatever he was going to say. 

"My mom was the angel in the family, Dad was mortal, but they loved each other. Moms old man didn't exactly approve of my Dad, so they eloped. Moved out of Lawrence to settle in the city, had me and Sam and for the longest time we were normal you know." Dean shrugs, smiling faintly as he remembers their old house. John tinkering with the Impala while Dean watched. Mom coming home with war stories from the KCPD. Those were the good times. 

"My dad had this car, kinda like yours actually and he used to take us on these long-ass drives out of the city. They helped clear mom’s head when shit at the PD got too much. One day we went for a drive and out of nowhere this Semi came along and smashed into the side. Sam, he wound up with a broken leg. I got a concussion. It fucked my grace up enough that I needed glasses in the end and my mom - " Dean swallows, he hates thinking about this part. "My mom died on impact. Somehow my dad the only mortal in fucking car wound up with barely a scratch." 

Shaking his head Dean stops and looks at the rain, avoiding Castiel’s gaze. He doesn't know how long he's sitting there when Castiel to speak up. "It was to bring her back, right?" He asks, tapping his knee. "The deal your Father made; it was to bring your Mother back." 

"Hit the nail right on the head," Dean admits, he shouldn't be surprised Castiel figured it out. A man in his profession ought to know what a soul was worth. "I was fourteen at the time of the accident and it wasn't long after that when Dad met Azazel." 

"I don't know if he was a legit lawyer or just some demon who knew what he was doing but he made deals with dad all the time. He tried different things. Memory spells, potions to lessen the pain, practically spent everything we had. Azazel had him hooked. Dad was so sure he could help and when the guy took everything we owned. That was when he offered the final contract." 

"Of course, dad made the deal," Dean scoffs, unable to hide his bitterness. "He had practically forgotten about us at that point. I was already stealing shit to keep Sam fed so I guess he figured we wouldn't notice if he was sent to the cage. Maybe he thought mom being back would fix our problems too, I don't know." 

"I just know what was brought back wasn't my mom. She was a shell, a body with no substance. My dad didn't seem to notice or care now that his soul was gone. Moms old cop buddy, Bobby he came to check on us one day. Saw we were living with two soulless beings and that was it. We were placed in his care and both my parents were sent to the cage." Dean sighs, “The whole situation. Living with Bobby and his family, it's the reason I got into being a Guardian and I can't lose that Castiel. By law Guardians, can’t make deals or interfere with their Charges lives after the severing and yet here I am. I'm just like my dad.” 

“Dean you’re nothing like your father,” Castiel says fiercely, Dean blinks at the anger in his voice. “What your dad did that was for him. What you did, the deal you made that was for Claire. You’re a great guardian Dean. I never doubted that. I’m the one who messed up. I know I did and the only reason I haven't ended the deal already is because I wanted to offer you the choice first.” 

Dean shakes his head, breathing out an uneasy laugh, “I don't know if I can keep up with this back and forth Cas. One minute you're nice, the next you're bossy and rude and then your all manipulative and shit. I never know what I'm going to get with you.” 

Castiel smiles ruefully. “You make me a terrible lawyer.” 

“I make you a bad lawyer. Me. Mr I can't read legalese to save my life.” Dean laughs, hearing the humour in Castiel’s tone. It's doing a good job at distracting him from reliving everything.

“Yes actually, you do. When I thought you were being a bigot it was so easy to overwork you, be mean to you. I was spiteful because so many angels have acted spitefully to my kind.” Castiel sighs, “I thought you’d give up in a week. But you tried to so hard because you love Claire. And it was hard for me to hold that against you, last night I even thought we could be friends. Then this morning -” 

Castiel waves his hands in the air. For once at a loss for words. “This morning was the worst thing I’ve ever done. I wasn't thinking clearly. It's not an excuse but Kelly phoned me in tears. Crowley had set a court date and I acted irrationally, selfishly and I manipulated you.”

Dean blinks the rain beating down on his skin as he takes in Castiel’s words. “I think I could forgive you. For today I mean.” 

Castiel smiles, “I'm glad you think that. But I wouldn't blame you for hating me. Before meeting you, I tried to work with my clients. Write deals for what they wanted and needed. I've never acted in my on my own self-interest before meeting you.” 

“Yeah well, I haven’t exactly been prince charming either, so I think we’re even,” Dean says trying to shrug off all his pain. 

Castiel bites his lip thinking things over. “If you don't want to absolve the deal. I think it’s only fair we amend the terms.”

“You can do that?” Dean asks trying not to get too hopeful. Changing the deal would mean Claire could still get her cure. It would mean not working like a dog for the next few weeks. It's basically the best news Dean's heard all week. 

“Yes, fairly easily actually,” Castiel says, twirling the pen in his hand and looking down at Dean's contract. Dean lifts his wing higher to protect the pages, watching as Castiel starts to smile. “I thought about approaching you with this offer this morning, but I panicked and fucked it up instead.”

Dean swallows, He's not ready to stop just yet. He's not going to end their deal. Not when Castiel is trying to so hard to make it right. Maybe he is the kind of man Dean met the other night after all. Maybe he's not. But he's sure as hell trying to be a good person. Dean can respect that. “What would you change?” 

“Well for one, I’m going to put a clear cut no compulsion clause.” Castiel says raising an eyebrow, “I should probably think about adding this to all my deals. I never thought my bloodline would cause such problems by accident, I don’t want it to become an issue again.”

“Okay, what else?” Dean asks, only slightly reassured. 

“No more dumb chores. I’ve been giving you tasks I know are stupid because I thought you were being a dick. Now I realise that unnecessary. Especially when I have a job that is suitable for you.” 

“I still don’t want to go under oath Castiel,” Dean warns, just in case that's what Castiel’s after. “I'm not willing to lose my job. And despite what you might think angelic kids aren’t my expertise.” 

“I know I’m not asking you to go on the stand. Nor am I asking you to do something that will put your job at risk.” Castiel shrugs, “Not anymore at least. It's just that you do know children’s law and angelic customs better than anyone I know. I could use a consult.” 

“I haven't done consultant work in like eight years,” Dean says smiling softly. The deal sounds good, it’s still a lot of work, but Dean can actually do this kind of stuff without exhausting himself. 

Castiel smiles back and lifts his pen. His eyes glowing red as he begins to cast his spell. “Do I need to seal the deal again?” Dean asks, voice hoarse as he looks at Castiel’s mouth. He's never forgotten what Castiel said about how people used to seal deals back in the day. Not when Castiel has a mouth made for sin. 

From the corner of Dean's wing, Castiel looks up and licks his lips. He's so close, close enough to kiss stupid and Dean leans forward. He knows it's stupid after everything that just happened but he wants this. He's wanted to kiss Castiel since he brought up this option in his office. But that was lust talking. This though, this feels like something else and Dean wants to know what that is. He wants to know what kind of a person Castiel is and he wants Castiel to know him in return. 

Above then lighting flashes. 

“No, no the old signature should be fine,” Castiel says swallowing at the echoing thunder. “We should go back to the diner now.” 

“You scared of a little storm Castiel.” Dean teases, looking away from Castiel’s mouth to the fear in his eyes. Castiel nods, Dean raises an eyebrow. “Really?” 

“Yes really,” Castiel says, looking up at the sky. “Can we please go back inside.” 

Dean's laugh gets lost in the next rumble, but he follows Castiel without comment. Neither of them mentions the almost kiss, or how Dean's wing covers Castiel whole walk back.

But the potential of it lingers in the air long after the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I ripped of Good Omens, Dont @ me.


	8. Nine Across- Stupidity

It's only been two weeks, but Dean can see Castiel is trying to stick to his promise. Neither of them brings up the moment in the rain. Dean actively forces himself to not think about it. Ignoring the potential that's coiling around them like a snake. They both try to ignore I as they throw themselves into research for the trail.

Dean actually missed doing this kind of casework and Castiel is good at it. Castiel knows how to do his job but he's respectful of Deans knowledge. He listens to Deans suggestions and asks about angelic customs obviously interested. It's a pleasant change of pace, from the constant sniping they used to do with each other. But it's about the only thing that has changed. 

They still have their deal and while Castiel is no longer making Dean work like a dog. Dean's still under contract even if he is now consulting on Kelly's case. But Dean isn't miserable or exhausted anymore. He's actually enjoying his job now. Castiel is relaxed around him and he's gotten to spend some time with the Kline’s over the past few days as well. Kelly is a fucking amazing mother, she dotes on Jack but never spoils him too much. She's going through the effort to adapt her home for angels. Deans saw The Commandments on her bedside, which she reads to Jack so he understands Angelic law. Jacks goes to a preschool run by angels, not mortals like Dean did. And its obvious Kelly wants Jack to actually learn what it means to be an angel. She isn't forcing him to conform to mortality like Dean initially feared. If his job wasn't at risk Dean would testify in a heartbeat. Especially because he knows deep down it would make Castiel happy as well.

Seeing Castiel smile has become Dean's new mission. He's usually so stone-faced but when Dean presses, he can see the humour behind Castiel’s eyes. The amazing way he beams every time Jack starts up a conversation. How he smiles softly at Dean when he Dean makes a bad joke like he's holding in laughter. Dean’s become addicted to the way his eyes crinkle when he laughs. They're becoming friends and it comes with feelings Dean would rather not dwell on. Deans got a crush on a demon and he has no clue how he's going to deal with it. 

The butterflies in Dean's stomach only get worse when Castiel is sitting beside Dean. One hand absently stroking his horn as he scans The Commandments again. His shirtsleeves rolled up to his elbows and a dark blue tie loosely hanging around his neck. Dean attempts not to look at him directly. Trying to pretend he doesn't ache to feel Castiel 's lips on his skin. 

  
For the third time tonight, Dean forces himself to stop looking at Castiel 's forearms and study the case. He forces himself to read the testimony from Jacks school teachers. Trying to think about anything other than Castiel. 

Biting down on his pen Dean circles a quote from one of Jacks teachers, a woman named Donna. She has a good testimony and works with angels specifically. Her testimony could be good for this case. Maybe not as good as Deans would have been, but Deans working with what they've got. 

Castiel sighs angrily and throws the commandments down in a huff. “What do you actually know about Raphael?” He asks suddenly, rifling through his piles to unearth a notebook. “Which side do you think they’ll likely decide upon.”

Dean shrugs, biting his lip. He's never met Raphael in person, but he knows they like tradition. He doesn't want Castiel to lose hope. Which he will if Dean tells him what Raphael thinks about interspecies relationships. “Well, I’m sure you’ve heard they came up from the Garrison compounds down south. So they are strictly traditionalist. They don't use cloaking charms or identify with human genders or names. They like their angelic customs.”

Castiel sighs, “So, your saying we're screwed. A traditionalist will definitely vote in favour of Jack having an angelic upbringing.”

“Not necessarily,” Dean says, somehow becoming the voice of optimism. “Raphael may be traditional, but they have been known to break custom if they think it will help kids.”

“How so?”

“It was a bit before my time so I don't know all the details. But basically, before Raphael took over, Guardians had been forbidding from helping psychics. Since their powers were usually genetic, not curses or transformations. So the higher-ups felt they fell outside of our jurisdiction.” Dean sigh, scratching the back of his head as he tries to remember what else Hannah told him about the changes. "I’m not clear on all the details. All I know is Raphael demanded Psychics get Guardians after they saw how the kids were suffering.”

“I see,” Castiel says, making some notes. “That doesn’t mean we're going to win. A large group of children suffering from neglect is a lot different from one custody case.”

“Yeah but Jacks an Archangel Cas,” Dean says, seeing a silver lining. “If Raphael empathised with those kids, they would have to empathize with a scared kid.”

“We don’t even know if Jack will be scared.”

Dean groans, “Castiel he's going to court. That's scary enough, and that's not even mentioning that they want him to leave the only home he's ever known. All because he's gotten some cool powers. I bet the kids terrified. Raphael will see that.”

Castiel groans, laying his head down on the table. “I still have to prove it.” He whines.

Dean rolls his eyes, “C’ mon you big baby.” he teases. Castiel might be a stoic lawyer but he also a dramatic bastard. “You’re a kickass lawyer with enough power to accidentally compel someone. Of course, you prove it. You just have to believe in yourself first.”

Castiel scowls when Dean brings up the compulsion. The sighs even more dramatically than before, “You sound like a cheesy commercial.”

“I mentor kids for a living Cas, that was only like, mild cheddar compared to some of my other lines.”

Castiel breathes a laugh, sitting up from his slump. There's a sheet of paper stuck to his cheek. Dean snorts when the paper falls off. Castiel looks at it like it betrayed him, “I need a drink.” Castiel says very seriously.

“Okay, I’ll get my coat,” Dean says. Already leaping out of his chair because a drink sounds like a fucking fantastic idea right now.

“Wait,” Castiel says blinking in surprise. “Why?”

Dean rolls his eyes, “Because we’re going out.”

“Dean I have whiskey here. Expensive whiskey.”

Any other day Dean would be tempted to take Castiel up on that offer. But he knows if Castiel drinks in here, he's just going to keep working. “Castiel you need to chill out. You can't think about this case all the time.”

Castiel shrugs, “Says who?”

“Says me. We're going out drinking to distract ourselves,” Dean says smiling when Castiel pouts. “C’ mon I know a place that ever your spoiled ass can’t complain about.”

“I’m not spoiled,” Castiel mutters darkly, grabbing his coat. Dean decides not to mention the 'expensive whisky', because it's too easy. Instead, Dean grins and ushers Castiel out the door. Ignoring the voice in the back of his head that says this is going to be it's a bad idea.

Dean brings Castiel to the Roadhouse because its where Deans always went to relax. It's personal to him, a home away from home in many ways. Even if it's a bit scuffed up, the drinks good. The staff are great. And Dean has some pretty blasphemous thoughts about the burgers. Castiel, when he enters, doesn't look impressed, but he follows Dean to a booth. Throwing his dark peacoat down on the bench and glaring at the table like it has the answer to all of his problems.

“This bar belongs to my foster mom.” Dean blurts out before Castiel burns a hole in the table.

“It's nice,” Castiel says, somehow without sarcasm. “I was worried you were going to take me to a cocktail bar.”

Dean raises his eyebrow, “I thought a cocktail bar would be more your speed.”

Castiel hums, his tails swirling lazily, “I only go to places like that if I'm meeting clients. I prefer places like this.”

“Huh,” Dean says, pushing at his glasses, “I guess I don’t know that much about you.”

Castiel smiles, his eyes twinkling. “No, but you can ask me anything you want.”

“Anything huh?” Dean drawls, then immediately want's to smack himself. He promised himself this was going to be a casual thin. Not an opportunity to flirt with the guy who currently kind of owns him.

Castiel 's smile turns downright wicked. “My favourite positions the reverse cowgirl, or cowboy I suppose. It depends on the night.”

Dean turns red, almost choking on his own spit. “Believe it or not your sex life isn't what I was going to ask about.”

Castiel shrugs, “Well I thought being blunt would clear up some of your awkwardness.”

“I wasn't being awkward,” Dean says awkwardly defending himself. His brain keeps focusing on the fact Castiel said, cowboy. Like Dean's supposed to do something about that. Bringing Castiel to the bar he usually goes to pick people up in probably wasn't his best idea.

Castiel opens his mouth probably to tease Dean some more when Jo shows up. Dean doesn't see his foster sister much these days. They've both been to busy since she started grad school, so it’s usually amazing to catch her when she’s working. But he almost wishes she'd go away right now. 

“Dean," She says smiling at him, Dean sort of feels bad for calling her a cock-block in his head. "I wasn't expecting to see you here, Sam said you were busy with some demon thing for the next couple of weeks.”

Castiel chuckles while Dean goes red and how suggestive that just sounded. “Jo meets Castiel. He's my- ah - demon thing.” He says, wondering why it sounds like he's introducing his prom date. “Castiel this is my little sister Jo.”

“It's nice to meet you,” Castiel says, overly formal and sticking out his hand. Jo takes it and grips it tightly. Far too tight for someone of her stature at least.

“Jo and her mom are Amazon’s,” Dean says, almost laughing at the pained look that crosses over Castiel 's face.

“I own thirty-four knives,” Jo says with obvious glee, Castiel looks very pale. “Can I get you, fellas, anything?” She asks, dropping Castiel 's hand.

“Whiskey,” Castiel says, rubbing his hands. “The whole bottle.”

“Keep ordering like that and me and you will get along just fine,” Jo says a smirk on her cheery face as she walks away.

Castiel gives him a betrayed look. “You could have warned me before I gave her my hand Dean.”

Dean laughs so hard he snorts as Castiel 's puppy eyes get wider. “No one ever believes me till she does that.”

“Well, she is rather short for an Amazon.”

“Shhh, do you want her to kill you.”

Castiel shakes his head with a fearful expression. “So let me get this right. Jo, the knife collecting Amazon is your sister. Sam the giant detective is your brother, and your foster mother owns a bar and raised all three of you.” Castiel says, looking very concerned. “Is there anyone in your family that isn't mildly terrifying.”

Dean laughs, “Nope, I mean Bobby's mortal, but he makes up for that by being the surliest bastard alive.”

“This is true,” Jo says plunking down a bottle of Jonnie Walker and two glasses. “Thankfully he and my mom are doing date night so congratulations Dean. You can get completely sloshed without her smacking you.”

“Thank god for small miracles,” Dean says grabbing the bottle and filling both glasses.

“That's going on your tab,” Jo says with a raised eyebrow.

“No,” Castiel says, reaching into his coat pocket. “Put it on my card since I’m the reason we’re drinking tonight.”

Dean looks up at him, “Thanks, man.” He says trying not to be surprised.

Castiel shrugs, “It's the least I could do.”

“Alrighty then.” Jo smiles as she takes the card and smiling. Over her shoulder, she smirks like Dean is going to hook up with Castiel and she wants to know the details later. Dean wants to tell her it's not what she thinks, but he knows it would come off like a lie.

He knocks back his whole glass of whisky, embracing the burn. Castiel raises his eyebrow but he doesn't say anything, copying Dean instead. Dean smiles, “So what about you?”

“What about me?” Castiel asks, pouring them both another glass.

“How terrifying is your family?”

Castiel shrugs sipping the whiskey. “Were not. My brother Balthazar is a bit sleazy and Gadreel can be intimidating but they still live in Chicago.” Castiel pauses, seeming to think something over. “My mother though, she is truly terrifying.”

“What's with all the angelic names?” Dean asks because it's been bugging him for weeks.

Castiel laughs, “My great grandfather started it as a joke. He liked the mortals stories about demons actually being fallen angels. So he named his children after angels to mock that ideology.”

Dean raises his eyebrow, “That sounds kinda pretentious.”

“It is. My family generally is.” Castiel says, almost ruefully, “But we look out for each other. If you want you could call me Cas instead, most of my friends do.”

“Okay Cas,” Dean says smiling at the fact Castiel thinks they’re friends. “Why did you move to KC?”

Castiel groans, “You won't believe me but it was for Crowley.”

“The lawyer your up against?” Dean asks, almost spilling his third. Maybe forth? Drink of the evening.

Castiel downs his next one without taking time to breathe. “I told you he was the best, I had plans when I came here. I was going to be his associate; I was going to become a partner in his firm. Make the big bucks.”

“What changed?”

Castiel shrugs, his limbs lose from drink. Dean's been looking at his hands for the past twenty minutes. “Crowley's deals are awful. The people he helps, they just aren't nice.” Castiel pouts, “People should be nice.”

Dean laughs his lips numb as he clicks his glass against Castiel's. “Couldn't agree with you more buddy.”

Castiel 's smile is blinding when Dean, feeling loose and a little horny. He hooks his foot around Castiel's leg. 

“I couldn't agree with you more.”

It's probably the stupidest thing he's ever done. But Dean doesn't stop kissing Castiel even as they stumble into his house. Even drunk Dean knows this is a bad idea but he doesn't want to stop. Castiel tastes too good. The second the doors closed Castiel’s mouth is hot on Dean's neck. The slight points of his teeth scraping over Dean's skin.

Dean pants gripping onto Castiel’s horn. “Pull tighter,” Castiel groans kissing along Dean's jaw.

Dean clenches his fist around Castiel’s horn, using it to pull him in for another kiss. Castiel moans into his mouth. His hands scrambling around Deans neck. 

Dean slides his other hand around Castiel’s waist, pulling him in. “This is probably a bad idea,” Dean says into Castiel’s mouth.

Castiel pulls back for a second, pressing his forehead against Dean's. “Do you want to stop?” He asks eyes locked onto Dean's mouth. His voice wrecked.

“Fuck no,” Dean says before reclaiming Castiel’s mouth. He still tastes like whiskey. Dean honestly can’t tell if he thinks this kiss is amazing because he's drunk or because he's wanted this forever. Arching up into Castiel, Dean wraps a leg around the back of his thigh bringing their groins together. He moans when he feels Castiel hard against him.

Castiel groans, his tail wrapping around Dean's leg to keep it in place. It shouldn't be as hot as it is but Dean likes the idea of Castiel restraining him a little too much. Grabbing Dean's ass, Castiel rolls their hips together as Dean pants and whines. His jeans are impossibly tight. “If we’re going to do this we should get naked,” Dean says, pulling his leg only to groan when Castiels tail tightens. 

“Okay,” Castiel says kissing Dean's neck, removing his hands from Dean's ass to unbutton his shirt. Kissing each bit of skin that he reveals. Dean moans, scrabbling for Castiel’s belt in what little space remains between them. “Come upstairs with me.”

“Yeah, good idea,” Dean gasps pushing at Castiel’s shoulders so there's space to move. Castiel falls backwards, his tail slowly dragging over Dean's leg as he uncurls it. Dean sighs, palming his cock through his jeans to relieve the pressure. 

Castiel watches him, his eyes glowing red with lust. Dean never thought he'd be into a demon's eyes going like that but he loves it. Castiel lick's his lips before grabbing Dean's unoccupied hand. He follows Castiel’s lead as he drags him through the dark corridors, only stumbling on the stairs. Castiel keeps a hold of Dean's hand the whole time. At random moments Dean stops to kiss him again, wanting to keep basking in Castiel’s touch.

“C’mon the bedrooms close,” Castiel says after making out for an unknown amount of time against the staircase. His thigh riding up against Dean's dick.

“Ugh,” Dean whines, pouting a bit and tugging at Castiel’s horns. His head swimming with whiskey and Castiel ‘s cologne. Castiel growls, hot as sin, dragging Dean's bottom lip between his teeth for a teasing bite. Dean whines again, “Your gonna kill me.”

Looking smug about it Castiel grabs Dean's hand and drags him into to his bedroom only to stop at the last second. “Cerberus,” Castiel says, shocked that his giant dog is on his bed. “Out please.” Cerberus gets up, whining a little as he walks past them. Castiel pats his head before the dog heads down the hall. 

“Why does he listen to you,” Dean says, distracted by the devil dog actually doing what he's told.

“Well, I do own him,” Castiel says, chuckling hotly before kissing Dean again. It's soft and lush and Dean is going to come in his pants if Castiel keeps it up. “We should probably close the door before he changes his mind and comes back though.”

Dean laughs, pushing Castiel into the room. Surprisingly Castiel stumbles, then frowns at his feet. The alcohol clearly affecting him more than he realised. Dean snorts and begins undoing Castiel’s tie. Dragging the silk away and finally kissing Castiel’s neck like he's been dreaming of doing all night.

Castiel moans gripping Dean's shirt tight as he walks backwards. They stumble closer and closer to Castiel’s large bed. Unable to keep their hands off each other. Nipping at Castiel’s Adam’s apple, Dean returns to unbuckling Castiel’s belt and pushes at his pants. Letting them drop to the ground before shoving Castiel down on the bed.

Castiel gasps gripping the bedspread. His cock tenting in his boxers. His pants tangled around his ankles. Dean licks his lips, considering his options as he unbuttons his flannel. Castiel copies Dean's movements. Unbuttoning his shirt until it's open wide. His tan chest looks amazing against the white the sheets. There's so much Dean wants to do here. He wants to Castiel to fuck him. He wants to get his mouth on Castiel’s dick. He wants to lick Castiel open and slide into him until his nails leave marks on Dean's back. He's just not sure if he's sober enough to coordinate any of it.

Instead, Dean pulls of Castiels shoes and nudges between his legs. Castiels eyes are burning red hot as he focuses on Deans mouth. Dean starts kissing on his thick thighs smiling when. Castiel’s breath quickens. He reaches to grab Dean's shoulder, dragging him up for another brain-melting kiss. His thumb strokes over Dean's shoulder and catching on the cloaking charm. 

“Can I see them?” Castiel asks kissing Dean's chin.

Stunned Dean nods, standing and removing his pants and boxers. Castiel drags him closer by the waist the second he's bare, kissing the head of Dean's cock. 

“Fuck.” Dean moans gripping Castiel’s hair and horns between his fist. Castiel hums licking over Dean's cock-head one more time, then he relaxes into the bed. Dean stares at his tan skin; the cherry red of his horns and swiping tail. He grabs the charm in his fist. “I’ll take this off if you take off your pants.”

Scrambling to comply Castiel removes his boxers and socks. His shirt and tie still hanging over his shoulders. Dean smiles and lifts the pendant over his head. The second he drops it to the floor his wings spring free. His grace glowing molten hot over the feathers. His glands are swollen just from seeing Castiel all spread out for him.

Castiel gasps tugging at Dean until he's straddling his lap. Dean groans as their cocks line up, rolling into a slow drag as he settles over Castiel’s legs. “Your stunning,” Castiel mumbles, almost too softly to hear. He drags his hand up Dean's thigh. Dean rolls his eyes and grabs his tie pulling him up for a biting kiss. So Castiel doesn't see how much Dean blushes from one complement. 

Castiel's grip tightens on his thighs and Dean groans as their cocks bump together. Their chests are pressed tight, Castiel shirt scraping against Dean's skin. He wants this moment to last forever. 

“Yeah, Yeah, I'm the dream,” Dean mutters, face still flushed as he takes off his foggy glasses. He leans over Castiel’s lap to place them on the nightstand. Castiel kissing his neck the whole time.

The room is instantly more blurry but He can still see Castiel just fine. He looks so good with Deans grace lighting up his skin. Dean's leaking oil at this point. The saffron scent mixing with the spice from Castiel’s cologne. His feathers are a beacon of light. Painting their bodies gold where Castiel is kissing down Dean's chest. Dean doesn't know if Castiel is aware that this is a sign of how turned on he is. But Castiel seems to appreciate the light anyway. He follows the patterns with his fingers as he takes Deans nipple between his teeth. Grabbing Dean's ass to pull him closer, their hips rolling together. “Holy fuck,” Dean says pulling at Castiel’s shoulder.

“Yes, well you are an angel.” Castiel quips nipping Dean’s jaw before kissing his mouth. Dean bites his lip in revenge grabbing Castiel’s horns tightly in both fists. He uses his grip as leverage to roll their hips together, precome and sweat making the drag slick. “Dean,” Castiel groans, his whole eyes turning crimson.

It should be terrifying, Dean’s been afraid of demons half his life. So seeing it on full display like this should make him flinch away. But oddly enough it’s the most gorgeous thing he’s ever seen. Panting against Castiel’s cheek, Dean meets Castiel’s red gaze and shudders. 

Castiel keeps kissing his neck his nails dragging up from Dean’s ass to his spine. Spreading the oil on Dean’s skin before stopping at his shoulder blades. Dean whines, “Cas come on,” he pants, his cock pulsing at the thought of Castiel’s hands in his wings.

Castiel watches Dean’s face with red eyes as he flicks a single nail over Dean’s swollen gland. “Shit,” Dean moans arching back into his touch. Castiel wraps his tail around Dean’s waist, steadying him as he thumbs the glad again, Dean whines.

On instinct, Dean starts twisting his grip on Castiel’s horns making him moan. Dean does it and again, all while he writhes against Castiel’s dick. More drunk on Castiel than the alcohol in his system. He kisses Cas; sloppy and wet as they thrust against each other. Getting faster and faster as Castiel starts to roll Dean’s glands between his palms. Dean’s so close he can feel it in his teeth.

“Want to see you come.” Deans says against Castiel’s mouth. Castiel nods and keeps nodding as his tail tightens around Dean’s waist. The tip of it stroking lightly over his hole just as Castiel squeezes Dean’s wings tight.

Dean yells as he comes, tugging Castiel’s horns sharply. His grace explodes across the room and his dick spills onto Castiel’s stomach. Castiel groans what might be Dean’s name, following him over the edge as Deans grace pulses through him. 

Dean slumps on top of him, his forehead pressed against Castiel’s chest as they pant softly together. Coming down from their orgasm highs. When Dean looks up Castiel’s sleepy gaze is back to blue. He snuggles closer. Wrapping his wings around them both to keep them warm against the evening chill. Castiel sighs, closing his eyes and relaxes into Dean’s touch. For once Deans asleep before he gets the chance to overthink everything.

Dean wakes up to an empty bed that smells like sex and stale saffron. Castiel is nowhere to be seen. Groaning Dean lifts his pounding head and grabs his glasses off the nightstand. It's a Sunday, so Castiel should be here. Yet when Dean pulls on his boxers and wanders downstairs, he's nowhere to be seen. Dean refuses to get upset, not yet anyway. He's had fun sex before and had his date leave in the morning without a word. He shouldn't be this hurt just because it's Castiel that's walked out.

Cerberus at least looks pleased to see him. His thick tail thumping against the sofa as he watches Dean look around. Deans wings fall when he sees the note on the table. 

Dean, An emergency came up with one of Meg's clients and I didn’t want to wake you. Thank you for last night, you were right I needed to clear my head. I’ll see you for court on Monday. Castiel.

Dean’s sighs when he realizes Castiel hasn’t mentioned their night together at all. Instead, it sounds like Dean's just did Castiel another favour. Like whatever happened between them was just part of their deal. 

Dean scrunches up the note in his fist and wonders what the fuck he's meant to do now. 


	9. Nine Down - Decisions

Out of habit, Dean decides to walk Cerberus hoping the fresh air will clear his head. Castiel confuses the fuck out of him sometimes. Dean doesn't know how to explain how they went from enemies to friends to what lovers? Fuck buddies? It's all so mixed up. Dean has no clue why the fell into bed together in the first place. Sure there's been some sexual tension, but Castiel doesn't like Dean like that, right? Maybe that's why he left? 

Maybe Castiel is just as confused as Dean is and went to Meg for advice, not for a client. It still hurts to wake up in an empty bed, but the more Dean thinks about it he understands. Dean would leave too if their situations were reversed. He's just not sure where they go from here. Sighing Dean looks around Castiel’s neighbourhood and turns left. Hoping Sam's love of dogs will make up for waking him up.

Like Castiel’s place, Sam's home is huge. Well, officially it's Gabe and Rowena's place, while on paper Sam lives with Dean. Even though Dean hasn't lived with Sam since Gabriel and Rowena showed up with rings for the three of them. Their relationship is still a point of controversy. Considering the fact it's between three people. And with Gabriel's position as the magical enforcer of all angels in Kansas they work hard to keep it hidden. No one wants Sam to suffer since he's technically sleeping with his boss. But despite all of that, Dean hasn't seen Sam this happy since their mom was alive. Even if he does tease his brother for becoming a sugar baby to Kansas's power couple.

Even their fucking doorway screams money. Dean has to use a solid iron knocker just to let them know he's here. Wondering how Rowena bribed her partners into picking something so Celtic. It probably involved things Dean doesn't want to consider with his brother involved. Shaking his head to clear the image, Dean looks up as Gabriel opens the door. He's wearing a bathrobe and boxers, his golden hair and wings rumpled. 

"Dean-o," He groans, rubbing his face. "You better have a very good reason for waking me up at this time of the morning."

"Nice to see you too Gabe," Dean says hiding his laughter, "You know it is past 10."

"I don't like to be up before 12 if I'm not needed in court." Gabriel bites back, moving to let Dean inside. "It's bad enough Sam wants to get up at dawn to fucking jog, now I got two-morning Winchesters to deal with." He blinks, looking down to Cerberus as Dean walks down the hall. "Did you steal a hellhound?"

"No, I'm just walking it," Dean says, scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh yeah, your Demon thing," Gabe mutters walking towards the kitchen and opening the back door. "You can put him out the back. Rowena's got all her plants jinxed to keep intruders away so the mutt shouldn't be able to do any damage."

"Thanks," Dean says letting Cerberus of the leash, groaning while he stands. It's been a long time since his thighs burned like that. Dean shivers at the memory.

Gabriel's eyes light up, "Dean-o why do your clothes smell like whiskey? And why are you bugging us? Is there gossip I should know about?"

Dean groans pushing at his glasses. "No c'mon man you're being weird."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're doing the walk of shame." Gabriel sings as Dean flushes scarlet. Sensing weakness Gabriel grins just as Sam walks into the kitchen. He's rubbing a towel over his ridiculous hair.

"Hey, Dean!" Sam says smiling, because yeah, he actually is a morning person. "I thought I heard your voice."

"Hey Sammy," Dean squeaks, looking anywhere but at Gabriel. "I just thought I'd stop by and say hello. I even brought the dog over."

Sams's eyes brighten as he looks towards the door, pushing past Dean to go look at Cerberus. Only to stop mid shove to glance at Deans' neck. "Is that a hickey?"

"Ah-" Dean waffles, rubbing at the spot that now that Sam brings it up, stings like fuck.

Gabriel cackles, "I knew you were doing the walk of shame. Was it Gladius? please tell me it was Gladius."

"I ugh -" Dean shrugs looking for Sam for support.

Sam shakes his head running a hand through his wet hair. "I feel like this is a coffee situation." He says moving to the percolator.

Dean relaxes at the reprieve, sitting at the counter. Gabriel brushing up beside him gleefully, his flashy gold wings fluffed up and amused. Castiel had said he's never seen gold like Deans before, but Dean knows he is nothing compared to Gabe. Sam snorts, watching his boyfriend with sappy eyes. Dean would mock him about if he wasn't positive Sam would bring up the hickey in retaliation.

"Gabriel, what's got you all wound up?" A sleepy elegant voice asks from the door. Dean glances up as Rowena enters, her dark red hair falling in loose waves. She smiles softly when Sam hands her the mug he was working on, kissing her cheek and placing his hand on her waist. "Dean slept with Castiel Gladius." He tells her because he's a dirty traitor. 

"Hey, I never confirmed that," Dean says, grabbing his mug and downing a too hot mouthful. Avoiding the trios gaze. He should have gone to Charlies instead. Surely, she's not this annoying. Then again Charlie did hack his past, so she might actually be worse. Dean snorts at the thought. He's surrounded by nosy assholes.

"I thought Dean didn't like Demons?" Rowena asks Sam, taking a ladylike sip from her mug.

Gabriel cackles again, "That's what makes this so perfect. The last I heard you were whining to Sam about him being an asshole. So how the hell did he wind up in your asshole?"

"Gross Gabe," Sam says scrunching up his nose. Gabriel winks, pouring sugar into his cup.

Dean sighs, “I don't know how it happened.” He pouts rubbing the back of his neck.

Sam glances at him with sharp eyes, “Did he compel you into sleeping with him? Because if he did I’ve got my gun and my cuffs upstairs.”

“God no,” Dean says shocked by the anger in his baby brothers voice. It's easy to forget that Sam can be scary sometimes. “We had a fight a few weeks ago and it brought up some things, my demon hating for example and we worked through it. I’d go as far as to say we became friends.”

“Friends? Or friends?” Gabriel asks looking like the cat who got the cream. Dean tightens his grip on his mug, so he doesn’t punch him.

“Just friends,” Dean says shrugging. “We had drinks last night and you've already worked out the rest.”

“We’ll Dean I for one am glad to see you finally having some fun,” Rowena says arching her eyebrow. “Castiel Gladius is certainly quite the catch.”

Dean smirks into his mug at Rowena’s approval. Despite being left alone this morning Dean can’t help but agree with her. After all, he's seen what Castiel looks like naked.

“What did you fight about anyway?” Sam asks sitting beside Dean at the bench. “It must have been pretty intense if it's changed how you see demons now.”

Dean blinks surprised Sam's so relaxed after hearing his brother slept with a demon. When Sam slept with Ruby, Dean yelled at him for weeks. He's shocked Sam isn't giving him a taste of his own medicine. “It was stupid,” Dean says. He's definitely not going to bring up the compulsion Castiel almost put on him. Not after Sam's reaction to the mere suggestion of Castiel putting him under one.

“We argued about why I hated demons and the stupid chores he wanted me to do. Then he asked me to testify on this archangel case he's working on. When I said no, things just kind of exploded.”

“What archangel case?” Gabriel asks, the laughter gone from his voice.

Dean swallows the end of his coffee, avoiding his eye. “It's nothing serious just a custody thing.”

Gabriel shakes his head, “Gladius is working with the Kline kid, isn’t he? Please tell me he's not representing the father.”

“No Kelly,” Dean says raising an eyebrow. “He wanted me to testify on her behalf.”

“And you said no?”

“Yeah, I said no.”

“But you've changed your mind, right? Now that your bumping uglies and all.”

“No.”

“Why the hell not?!” Gabriel yells.

Dean blinks, looking at Sam and Rowena who both seem just as confused by how agitated Gabriels become. His wings won't sit still. 

“Because Gabe if Raphael finds out I made a deal I’d lose my job,” Dean says pointing out the obvious.

“How the hell would he find out about it?” Gabriel sighs, feathers twitching.

“There's a truth spell placed on the stand Gabe. If Nicks lawyer asks me why I’m giving a testimony I’m screwed. I can't lie while under oath, you know that. I have to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth remember?”

“Actually, you don't have to,” Rowena says, looking down at her mug. “At least not the whole truth anyway. A truth spell as weak as the one in courtrooms can’t force you to be completely honest.”

“I still can’t lie.” 

“You wouldn't be lying,” Sam says, his eyes focused. “You could just say that Castiel approached you about working on the case and you agreed to help out. It's not a lie, it's just not everything.”

Dean leans back in his chair glaring at the trio. “Why do you all care about this anyway?”

“Because Dean when I was a kid, I was a mess,” Gabriel says calmly. “Sam and Row have heard most of this. But what it all boils down to is when I presented as an Archangel my parents sent me away to board in the south. I had no stability; no comfort, I was a bomb waiting to go off. When I was 14, I left my last mentor in the hospital. So they sent me to Joshua. He was the only one of those fucking mentors that cared about Gabriel the kid and not Gabriel the Archangel. Now I don't know what this mother's like, but the word around the courthouse is Nick is a wealthy douchebag. Who only recently admitted he had a son. That's not the stability, a kid like Jack needs. Not if you don’t want him to go nuclear.”

“You really think it could get that bad?” Dean asks biting his lip. Jack's such a sweet kid but Dean's heard of Archangels who conquered cities. Hurting thousands for more power. He knows that none of them are considered stable, only power crazy. He dent want Jack to end up like that. 

Gabriel shrugs, “I don't know Dean maybe Jacks different, but I was close to the edge once. If you want my advice I’d testify.”

Dean turns to Rowena biting his lip. “Are you sure I can tell half-truths?”

“My office placed those spells. I know exactly how much you can get away with before it becomes an issue,” Rowena says, a cold smile on her face. “You’ll do just fine. It's not this truth spell that concerns me.”

“Rowena we’ve talked about this,” Sam says sounding pained.

Dean looks at both of them, “Is this about Bela.”

“Yeah,” Sam sighs rubbing the back of his neck. “Adler’s keeps saying the kids going to find a way to beat the test. He's petitioning for a compulsion to be added to make sure all the memories are completely true. Bela will have re-live everything exactly as it happened. We can't numb her reactions to anything.”

“Jesus,” Dean groans pinching the bridge of his nose. “Looks like we better work out a plan. Rowena could you get your Grimoire for me. I’ll talk to Castiel about testifying later but right now we got to work out how to fight this.”

Dean stays in Sam's place long enough for the sun to set. Spending hours looking over his notes with Rowena's spells. Trying to find the least painful way for Bela to do this. He's got a tentative plan now; one Hannah will have to approve of first, but it's a start.

Deans getting ready to leave when he remembers he's still got to talk to Castiel. Even with this nonsense in his head. Beside him, Sam looks just as exhausted. "Are you going to okay flying home tonight?" He asks, petting Cerberus goodbye.

Dean shrugs, "I'll be fine. Hell, I might end up staying in Castiel’s place."

Sam smirks, his teeth gleaming in the sunset. "Oh, I'm sure you'll enjoy that."

Dean ducks his head, hiding his flush from Sam’s gaze. "Yeah well, he's an enjoyable guy." Biting his lip Dean looks at his brother. "It doesn't bug you, that I’m thinking about dating a demon?"

"Why would it bug me?" Sam asks raising his eyebrows.

Dean shrugs, "I don't know man. I lost my shit when you were dating Ruby."

"Dean I know Dads death hit you hard. I didn’t want to tell you how to handle your grief, but I've never hated demons the way you did. I'm just happy you're getting over it."

"Okay," Dean sighs in relief. He still doesn't know if Castiel wants anything to do with him outside of their night together. But Dean knows what he wants. He's known since they made up that day in the rain.

Sam laughs, "It’s sort of funny, man, from what I know of Castiel, he’s just your type. If he wasn't a demon, I probably would have tried to set you guys up years ago."

"Yeah well, it's about time I got my head out of my ass," Dean says trying not to flinch. He's been such an asshole for so long now. He's not really sure how to move past it.

Sam pats his shoulder, "I'm proud of you Dean." he says smiling. "Now hurry up and take the guy his dog back. And don't forget to call me later, inquiring minds want to know where you spend the night."

"This whole household is filled with nosy jerks," Dean says rolling his eyes. Sam shuts the door in his face.

The walk back doesn't take too long, Cerberus is tugging him harder than usual. Eager to get back to his owner and a bowl of food after dealing with Gabe all afternoon. When Dean opens the door to Castiel’s place he bolts inside. Tail wagging as he walks down the hallway. Dean follows, plopping down on the sofa beside Castiel who’s nursing a glass of whisky.

"I can't believe you stole my dog," Castiel says, not meeting Deans gaze.

Dean shrugs, staring at the dark circles under Castiel’s eyes. "I left a note." He says, a hint of this morning’s anger seeping into the dig. He really wishes Castiel would look at him.

Castiel sighs scrubbing his jaw. "I suppose we should talk."

Dean shrugs, taking the glass out of Castiel’s hand and downing the drink. Eyes locked with Castiel’s affronted gaze. "I suppose we should," He says, placing the glass on the table.

"Last night -" Castiel starts, then cuts himself off to rub a hand through his hair. he doesn't sound excited about this conversation. "Last night was a mistake, Dean."

"Oh," Dean says, he had known logically that Castiel might have thought about then this way but it still stings.

Castiel watches him, biting his lip. His eyes softening at whatever he sees on Deans face. "Dean you should know that I don't regret sleeping with you."

"I thought you said it was a mistake?" Dean bites out, sliding further down the sofa. Putting space between them.

"I know, it was," Castiel shakes his head, his tail coiled around his leg. "But it wasn’t because I slept with you. It’s the circumstances that I regret."

Dean raises an eyebrow, "I wasn't so drunk I couldn't consent Cas."

"We were both very drunk Dean," Castiel says, sternly all warmth leaving his voice. "But that's not what I meant. You’re my client, Dean."

"So?" Dean asks throwing his hands in the air.

"So I can't act like this; it goes against everything I've spent my life trying to become. I could get disbarred. What happened can't happen again, not when it could jeopardise everything else."

"You’re worried about your job?" Dean asks, trying not to get offended.

"I'm worried about everything Dean," Castiel says, his hand's shaking. Dean grabs it tight, refusing to let Castiel pull back. "I'm worried about what will happen if anyone ever found out I slept with you. I'm worried it's going to mess up Kelly’s case or that someone will think I forced you into it."

"Cas, I know you didn't force me into anything," Dean says, stroking his thumb over Castiel’s hand. "And don't worry about Kelly’s case. I've decided to testify for her."

Castiel pulls his hand back as if he's been stung. "This is what I mean Dean. I don't want to influence you into testifying just because of what happened."

Dean rolls his eyes, "Cas you're good in bed, but you’re not that good. I didn't change my mind because of what we did. I’m testifying because I talked to my Archangel brother-in-law and he told me I was making a mistake if I didn’t. You've got to learn that I only do what I want to do. Whether that’s testifying or sleeping with you."

Castiel looks at him, his eyes are soft and sorrowful. "It still can’t happen again, Dean. I can't let Crowley have any ammunition to use against me in this trial. Not with Jack's future on the line."

"Okay," Dean sighs, swallowing his disappointment. Because as upsetting as this is, Castiel is just trying to protect a kid. Dean can understand that. “It won't happen again Cas."

Castiel sighs too. He doesn't look any happier than Dean does. "If you’re going to testify, I should call Meg. She’ll help prep you for the stand. You should go home and rest before meeting her tomorrow morning."

“Cas - “

Castiel sighs interrupting Dean by pouring himself another glass of whiskey. “Dean please just go.”

“Okay, Cas, whatever you want,” Dean says, petting Cerberus on the head and heading out into the night. He ignores the sound of glass smashing as he takes flight.


	10. Ten Across - Testimony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: More mentions of child abuse in this chapter in the context of presenting evidence in a courthouse.

The week leading up to Jack's case is a tough one. Castiel has a measly two-hour slot on the docket to fight this thing. Before leaving the decision with Raphael. He's spent most of the week printing depositions. Calling teachers and neighbours and training Dean to take the stand. 

Neither of them dares to bring up their night together. But the tension remains between them. Dean will let his gaze linger too long on Cas’s mouth. Castiel will lose time staring at Dean from across the room. They probably would have wound up in bed again if Meg wasn’t constantly between them. 

Meg is ruthless when it comes to preparing Dean for trial. She grills him the way Crowley will, before giving him better answers. She’s the scariest teacher Dean's ever had. Though even Dean can admit - when she’s not being a terrifying cockblock - she’s kind of hilarious.   
They are as ready as they are going to be but Dean's still sweating bullets on the bus to the courthouse. He knows how to answer every question posed to him. He knows Castiel has a solid case but he's still terrified. Fixing his tie for the third time this morning Dean gets off the bus. Blinking as the sun catches his glasses and blinds him. 

Castiel is standing on the courthouse steps. Looking stupidly handsome in his dark blue suit. His horns gleaming in the light. Dean swallows hard before he climbs the stairs. 

“Kelly’s already inside," Castiel says when Dean reaches him. "Nicks witness is going up first. Then you straight after. Then all that’s left is for Raphael to question both parents and Jack before making their decision." Dean nods. He already knew what was going happen but Castiel seems less tense after laying out his battle plan. "Did Gabriel sign his testimony?"

"Yup, he legally agreed to mentor Jack as long as Kelly has custody," Dean says handing over the papers. Castiel grins, it's a huge show of support for Kelly when it comes to this case. "We're going to win this Cas, don't worry."

"Since when are you optimistic?" Castiel asks, eyes gleaming.

Dean hits his shoulder, "C'mon man I've seen all your prep, Raphael would be an idiot not to vote in favour of Kelly."

"Perhaps you're right," Castiel says walking up to the security. He places his briefcase into the box before entering the metal detectors. Dean bends tugging off his shoes and dropping his concealment charm into the mix. Stepping through the gate with his wings is a pain in the ass but Castiel looks spellbound when he sees them. Dean tries not to flush under his gaze.

He almost says something, when Jack suddenly appears. He runs to Castiel his little suit wrinkled at the knees. He looks far too happy for what they are about to do. Kelly, meanwhile, looks like hasn't slept in weeks. Despite the neatness of her hair and outfit. Castiel gives her shoulder a tight squeeze. 

"C’mon let's head inside." He says straightening his shoulders and facing the door. Dean smiles, unable to hide the fact he finds the gesture kind of adorable. 

The courtroom is small, filled with a tiny crowd of law students and curious members of the public. This isn't a criminal case after all. So, Dean can sit directly behind Castiel and the Kline’s. From across the floor, Fergus Crowley sizes them up. His black suit and purple horns immaculate and in shocking contrast to his client. Nick looks nothing like Jack, except for his white wings. There's a sleaziness that seems to pour off the guy. A falseness to the smile he gives his son, who leans closer to Cas's side. He sets Deans teeth on edge with just a passing glance.

"All rise!" The bailiff yells as Raphael enters. A lifetime without concealment charms has left their wings immaculate. Glowing silver against their dark skin. At 6ft they cut an imposing figure which is only enhanced by the steadiness of their gaze. Unlike Gabriel, it's obvious how much power an Archangel possesses when Raphael is in the room.

"You may sit," Raphael says, looking over the room. "I know cases like this can be a hardship on both parties present. But my main priority is what's in the child's best interest. I understand you both failed to reach an agreement in the boardroom." 

"Yes, your Grace," Both lawyers say, Crowley somehow managing to seem sarcastic. Dean rolls his eyes.

Raphael turns their cold gaze to Crowley. Looking at him like he's an interesting bug under their shoe. "Mr Crowley would you please present your witness."

"Will Doctor Naomi Sharp please take the stand," Crowley says stepping out from behind his desk. The angel that walks to the stand has steel coloured wings almost as large as Dean’s. Her dark red hair wound in a severe bun. She swears in, hands glowing as they are linked to the stand. Dean can’t help but swallow down his fear. Meg has coached him well, but Dean knows if he messes up and tells a lie his hands will catch fire. 

"Doctor," Crowley purrs, from where he stands in front of her. "Will you please state your occupation for the court."   
"I'm the principal at St Michael's college for Archangels." She says proudly. Nick looks at her, smugness clear on every feature. Castiel shifts in his seat.

"And how many Archangels have you personally trained at your school, doctor?" Crowley asks. His voice almost hypnotic, Dean wings ruffle nervously against the bench.

"Personally over 100," Naomi says, her eyes cold. "St Michael’s has the best reputation in the country."

"Yes, it does and with a reputation comes an expensive price tag.”

Naomi nods, straightening in his seat. "Yes, we charge well for the quality of our care and boarding opportunities."

"Doctor in your preparation for this case. Did you notice that only one parent - my client Nicolas Lightbringer – has the means to send Jack to your school?"

"Yes, I did,” Naomi says primly. “With miss Kline’s current financial situation, it would be impossible for us to accept Jack. Even with our scholarships. I fear many of the specialised schools will have trouble accepting him for the same reason. That is if his current living situation doesn’t change.”

“And do you think that it’s important that Jack attends a specialised school? I’m sure some here may argue there are other ways for an Archangel to get trained.”

“There are other methods but none of them produces the same results as Archangel training. Our alumni include presidents and Nobel prize winners. Most archangels that are left without specialised mentorship never reach their full potential.”

Crowley smiles, his dark tail twirling as he paces. He reminds Dean of a tiger in a cage. “So, in your professional opinion Doctor. Do you think that the public school system would be able to produce a successful leader?”

“Objection your Grace, leading the witness,” Castiel says. Cutting through Crowley’s charm like the Gladius blade he’s named after.

“Overruled,” Raphael says after a pause. “You may answer Doctor Sharp.” 

Castiel’s posture remains perfect but his tail drops. Dean clenches his fist fighting to stay silent. He can’t help but resent Raphael’s decision. He’d rather they would make Crowley shut up. 

“No,” Naomi says after nodding to the judge. “An archangel needs to be trained amongst their kin. Public schools don’t focus enough on angelic law or structures. There’s a clear gap in the child’s knowledge by the time they enter tertiary education. It prevents them from having any advantages and reaching the status they need to lead our kind.”

“Thank you, Doctor Sharp no further questions,” Crowley says smiling like he’s already won.

Raphael turns their cutting gaze Cas’s way. “Mr Gladius do you have anything you’d like to ask Doctor Sharp?”

“I do you’re Grace,” Castiel says rising to his feet gracefully. His tail swaying like he doesn’t have a care in the world. “Doctor Sharp would you say that the pupils you’ve trained are happy?”

“Excuse me?” Naomi asks, blinking at Castiel in surprise.

“Are your pupils happy?” Castiel asks raising an eyebrow slowly walking up to the stand.

"I assume they are as happy as most teenagers ever are," Naomi says, her feathers bristled.

Castiel smiles. It is equal parts charming and predatory. Dean can finally see why everyone in his life refers to Castiel as a shark when he smiles like that. "So, you believe that your facility provides the best possible care for everyone attending it?"

"Of course, I do," Naomi says, the beginning of a halo appearing around her head at Cas's questions.

"Then why do you think so many of your pupils pull out of your school the second they can be emancipated?" Castiel asks, pulling a sheet of paper out of his briefcase.

"Excuse me?" Naomi asks, the white glow of her halo shining.

"That is what your statistics say. In fact, your school doesn't seem to have as an esteemed reputation as you lead us to believe. Is it true that you experimented on these children, Doctor Sharp?"

Naomi stutters on the stand, staring at Castiel in shock. "Objection!" Crowley bellows, "Mister Gladius is assuming facts, not in evidence!"

"He’s right, Your Grace I'd like to present a paper written by one former pupil. A Mr Samadriel Alfred detailed his experience at St Michael's online. Along with statements from several other pupils." Castiel says. Already turning on his heel to hand the sheets of paper over to Raphael. "These accounts are rather public I'm afraid. They are easily obtained due to Mr Alfred’s reputation as a gifted psychologist. I can’t help but wonder your Grace why with such damning evidence widely available. Mr Lightbringer would want to send his child to this school?"

"Well, you should ask Mr Lightbringer that yourself when he's on the stand Castiel. Instead of badgering this witness." Crowley snaps his face red. Dean barely stops from snorting when Castiel raises an eyebrow at his rival.

Raphael raises their wings, their voice booming from the pulpit. "Despite the evidence Mr Gladius just provided, I am inclined to agree with Mr Crowley on this," Raphael says turning to examine the doctor coldly. "Doctor Sharp you are excused from this trial, though I won't be surprised if I see you at your own very soon. Mr Gladius if you would please call your witness."

"It would be my pleasure, your Grace," Castiel says his eyes sparkling. His own version of every shit-eating grin Deans ever wore. "Mr Winchester will you please take the stand."

Dean swallows and rises from his seat, his heart pounding with every step. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?" The bailiff asks staring into Dean's eyes.

Deans hands start to tingle where they touch the stand. Castiel meets his gaze and nods slightly. It's as close to reassurance Castile can give when they are under this much scrutiny, Dean swallows, "I do."

"Mr Winchester, will you please state your occupation for the record?" Castiel asks standing tall. It feels like it’s been years since he treated Dean so formally. Not the mere three months it's been since Dean stormed Castiel’s office. 

"I'm a guardian angel for the state of Kansas," Dean says, his wings fidgeting against his back.

Castiel nods pacing until he blocks Nicks cold gaze from Deans view. Dean doesn't even know how Castiel knew that was bugging him. "Is it's fair to say, Mr Winchester, that you have a lot of experience ensuring children are in the best possible care?"

"Yeah I'd say that's accurate," Dean says, his palm sweating from where the truth spell heats his skin.

"So, in your opinion Mr Winchester do you believe that Jack is has the best possible care? Giving his current living conditions?" Castiel asks, his voice slow and steady. A complete change of pace from the righteous fury he questioned Naomi with.

Dean resists the urge to smile at the unexpected pleasure he finds in seeing how talented Castiel is. It's stupid to be proud of Cas's skills, especially in a moment like this one. "Yeah, I would. Jack is happy and well-fed thanks to the devotion of his mother. I couldn’t think of a better place for him."

"Why is that Mr Winchester?" Castiel asks, raising an eyebrow.

Dean swallows, feeling Raphael's eyes boring into his skin. "Jacks an inquisitive kid, he likes to ask questions and do puzzles. From what I've seen this is behaviour is praised by Kelly. He’s grown to be a friendly young boy who's clearly intelligent. He's happy with his mother. He is comfortable enough to hold her hand and strike up conversations with her whenever he wants. He's also well clothed and well-fed. Despite the family financials, Jack is obviously provided for. It’s obvious to me that Jack is Kelly’s main priority."

"Do you fear that this standard of care will not be met if Jack is sent to live with his father?" Castiel asks. Crowley scoffs quietly but doesn't object, glaring daggers into Castiel’s back instead.

"Honestly yeah a little bit," Dean admits, shrugging. "I haven't seen Jack or Nick interact together so I can't say for sure what the outcome would be. But Nick is already talking about sending him to boarding school for crying out loud. He wasn't interested in Jack at all until his powers started to develop. And while I have no doubt that Jack will be provided for by Mr Lightbringer. I worry that the love and safety Jack finds with his mother will be lost if Jacks sent away."

Castiel bites back a smile at Deans answer. "Mr Crowley has stated that Archangels need a higher standard of tutoring. Compared to an average angel. I'm sure he'd even go as far to argue that this education is more important than Jacks need to be coddled. Would you agree with this assessment Mr Winchester?"

Dean scoffs, "A child's comfort is everything. Especially for an archangel Fledgling like Jack." He says. His voice shaking with rage at Nick and Crowley not understanding that. "The Archangel Gabriel taught me that. He's also decided to personally see to Jacks mentorship as long as Kelly has custody. Because he believes that Jacks education shouldn’t be put above his mental wellbeing."

"So, Mr Winchester what would be your professional recommendation be for a case like this?"

"I recommend that Jack remains in his mother's care until he reaches an age where he can make his own decisions. He's happy where he is. I don't see why we should ruin his life because he suddenly has some new powers." Dean says, his palms tingling.

Cas's eyes sparkle. He's practically beaming at Dean as his tail swirls around his shoulders. “No further questions your Grace."

Raphael nods and glances across the room. "Mr Crowley would you like a chance to question the witness?" They ask. Dean bites his lip hoping Crowley will say no, but of course the fucker has to stand up instead.

"I would you Grace," Crowley says unbuttoning his jacket. "Mr Winchester, may I ask what a Guardian angel is doing on a case like this? Surely this is outside of your office's usual scope?"

"Yeah, it is," Dean says shifting his wings. "I'm not here as a Guardian but as a consultant chosen by Castiel’s office."

"Why did Mr Gladius pick you, Mr Winchester?" Crowley asks, prowling across the courtroom floor.

"We have mutual acquaintances," Dean says his palm stings with the half-truth. "Castiel knew of my profession and asked for my help when he was preparing for this case. I later offered to testify after meeting with Gabriel Macleod."

Outside of a few omissions, every word out of Deans mouth is the truth. Which made clear by the fact his hand suddenly doesn't burst into flames. Crowley frowns at that his gaze locked on Dean's hands. "Is it possible that by acting as a consultant for Castiel your testimony could be biased?"

"I think so," Dean says frowning at the unexpected question. "I mean sure I looked at things from the point of view of helping Castiel in the beginning. But if I didn't truly believe that Jack belonged with his mother I wouldn't be here. My duty as a guardian is to put the child first. It always has been."

"Yet you advise against Jack being brought up with his fellow angelic kin? When you yourself are an angel?" Crowley asks, doing a valiant attempt at seeming confused instead of suspicious.   
Dean narrows his eyes. "I wasn't brought up by angels Mr Crowley. I've been raised by mortals and demi-gods and it’s never done me any harm. I'm still just as capable as any other angel in my field."

Crowley frowns, "But Jack isn't just any angel, is he? How can he be expected to be a leading voice for the angelic community when he is cut off from it?"

"With all due respect to you, your Grace being an archangel isn't everything." Dean snaps ignoring Raphael and Cas’s widening gazes. "Sure, Jacks powerful and I have no doubt he's going to be a great leader someday. But what you are all forgetting is Jack is just a kid. If he wasn't an archangel this case wouldn't have even gone to trial and we all know it. If Jack was a mortal everyone in this room would stop ignoring the fact that Kelly is a great mom. And acknowledge the fact that she is doing a great job raising her kid. Unlike Nick who has shown no paternal interest in his own goddamn son until his ability’s developed.”

“No further questions your Grace.” Crowley spits out venomously. Storming back to his desk. Nick glaring at his side.

“You have both giving me a lot to consider,” Raphael says, looking between both lawyers. “Court is adjourned until tomorrow where we will question the parents. Mr Winchester, you may take your seat.”

“Thank you, your Grace,” Dean says as respectfully as possible. From across the room, Castiel smiles and Dean ducks his head. Between the look on Castiel’s face and the tears in Kelly’s eyes his heart-swells. He’s barely off the stand when Kelly pulls Dean in for a hug. Castiel watching Dean with soft eyes over her shoulder.


	11. Ten Down - Seduction

Outside the courtroom, Dean sighs with relief. Loosening his tie immediately and un-popping the top button of his shirt. Castiel strolls out of the room, hands in his pants pockets looking more relaxed than Dean's ever seen him. There’s no denying that they did good in there. Now they just have to keep it up for the rest of the week.

“Dean I don’t know how I’m going to thank you for what you said in there,” Kelly says smiling as brightly as her son. 

Dean shrugs, his wings ruffling under the praise. “There’s no thanks necessary. I should have agreed to do this weeks ago, saved you a few sleepless nights.”

Kelly rolls her eyes, “I know why you didn’t Dean it’s fine. You did great in there, both of you.” Kelly says pulling a bashful Castiel into a hug.

Shaking his head Castiel pats her back softly, “You know I’d do anything for him, Kline.” He whispers into her hair, barely loud enough for Dean to hear.

Jack looks up at Dean from Kelly’s side, an odd little smile on his face. “My mom said I should thank you for saying nice things about me.” He says solemnly, Dean fights down a smile. Jack grabs his chin, thinking very hard for a seven-year-old. “I don’t know what you said up there that was so nice though, you used a lot of fancy Castiel words.”

Dean laughs, loud and joyful breaking the soft moment between Castiel and Kelly. Jack tilts his head, Cas style, “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing it’s just -" Dean stops to chuckle, patting the kids head. “- I think Castiel speaks awfully fancy as well kiddo.”

“I’m not that bad,” Castiel pouts glaring at Dean.

“I’m going to go clean up," Kelly says looking between them. Smiling knowingly as she pushes some hair behind her ear. “Castiel would you watch Jack for me?”

“Of course,” Castiel says grabbing Jacks hand and pulling him towards one of the benches in the foyer. Dean follows them, his feathers rustling softly.

“I guess I should get the bus home soon,” Dean says, not sitting down. “Got to get up early to repeat to do this all over tomorrow morning.”

“I can give you a ride home,” Castiel says, eagerly. His tail springing up into the air.

Dean shifts on his feet, "Are you sure? It's a bit out of your way man." 

Castiel rolls his eyes, ignoring Deans concerns. "Of course, I'm sure." 

Dean shrugs avoiding his eyes. He's not sure if he trusts himself to be alone with Castiel after everything that’s happened between them. Castiel meets his gaze and Dean knows that both of them are thinking about last weekend. 

Jack taps Castles shoulder, forcing Dean to look away. "I'm thirsty, is there a water fountain?"

"I honestly don't know," Castiel looks around awkwardly. "I normally just get a bottle from the machine."

"I'll go get you one," Dean says since he's standing anyway. Castiel gives him a thankful nod before asking Jack which superhero is on his sneakers. Dean smiles as he walks away from them to the vending machines. Using whatever change, he has to get Jacks water.

Walking back, he's almost surprised to hear Kelly's voice from down the corridor, "I don't know what you with him!" She says harshly, almost raising her voice. Dean looks down the hall, Kelly and Nick stand face to face. Rage colouring each of their cheeks.

"He’s my son too," Nick says, his voice just as smarmy as the rest of him. “Kelly, you have no idea what kind of power he has, you couldn't control it if you tried."

"He's more than just his powers Nick! “Kelly bites back, terrifying in her rage.

Nick raises his wings aggressively, grabbing her shoulder. "Hey!" Dean yells, "You don't get to touch her."

Nick rolls his eyes, "A well if it isn't the guardian angel. Living up to the name I see."

"Your damn right I am." Dean snaps shoving into Nicks space. Putting distance between him and Kelly. His wings raised protectively.

Nick narrows her eyes, "You're fucking her, aren't you? That’s why you testified. Crowley couldn't work it out."

"I testified because you don't deserve that kid, asshole," Dean says, grabbing Nicks lapel. A hand reaches out and grabs his shoulder.

"Dean don't," Kelly says, pulling at his sleeve. "You'll get arrested if you start a fight here."

Nick smiles unconcerned by the aggression radiating from Deans wings. "Fine," Dean snaps releasing Nick and spinning on his heel. "But if he corners you again, I can't be held accountable for my actions." Nick’s mocking laugh follows them down the corridor.

Dean leads Kelly back to her son where she immediately kneels to tie his shoe. Dean opens the bottle cap passing it to Jack who's all smiles as usual. Castiel gives them both a questioning look. "What happened?" 

"Nothing happened," Dean says gruffly.

Castiel shakes his head, "Tell that to your wings." 

Dean groans, smiling to the guard at the door when she passes him back his charm. "We ran into Nick," He says putting the necklace over his head. Instantly feeling more secure now that all his emotions aren't being broadcasted.

Castiel sighs into the open air, "Charming, isn't he?"

Dean laughs bumping his shoulder against Castiel's, "Oh yeah, he's a real sweetheart."

Castiel laughs turning back to the Kline’s. "Do you want a ride home as well?" Castiel asks Kelly who shakes her head.

"No, we're fine." She says smiling down at Jack. "I promised Jack some ice-cream if he behaved today."

"I'm going to get rainbow sprinkles!" Jack says his wings fluttering. A happy glow pouring of his skin.

Castiel widens his eyes in mock surprise, "No honeycomb today?"

Jack giggles, "No Uncle Castiel that’s what you get."

"That’s because it’s the superior ice cream," Castiel says as serious as sin. Jack giggles again.

"C'mon bug it's getting late," Kelly says smiling brightly. Deans cheeks ache watching as the Kline’s pull Castiel into a group hug. Jack getting wrapped up in Castiel’s tail before they leave. 

"So, your place?" Castiel says, pulling his keys out of his pockets.

Dean swallows and clears his throat, “Sure, yeah my place.” He says wondering what he’s getting himself into.

The Car ride is thick with tension and Dean can't decide if it’s a good thing or an awful one. He gives Castiel directions to his place. His hands fisted in his slacks so he doesn't reach out and touch Castiel’s skin. "You can park here," Dean says when they finally get to the entrance of his apartment.

Castiel nods, pulling into a space with practised ease. His eyes are burning hot when he looks at Dean. "I don't know how to thank you for today Dean. You did wonderfully."

"So did you," Dean says flushing under Castiel’s soft praise. "You tore that doctor apart."

Castiel’s smile is nothing short of predatory as he thinks back to the moment. "That was pretty brutal of me, wasn't it?"

Dean laughs, "I've seen animal documentary's less brutal than that." Dean says, scratching the back of his neck. "Listen, man, do you want to come upstairs with me?"

"I shouldn't," Castiel says, gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"Forget about what you should or shouldn't do for a second." Dean sighs, slumping into his seat. "Do you want to come upstairs with me?"

"More than anything," Castiel says, pulling his keys out of the ignition.

Dean smiles triumphantly and gets out of the car. "So, I was thinking we should order pizza and chill out after today. A tiny celebration after all that bullshit today."

Castiel laughs as Dean unlocks the door. "Dean, we haven't won yet."

"We will," Dean shrugs, pushing inside. Castiel looks around the studio eyeing up Deans massive bed. He swallows harshly. Dean smirks pulling out his phone. "Meat lovers okay?" He asks Castiel dialling the number.

Castiel nods forcing his eyes to move in a different direction. He jolts suddenly, his eyes locked onto the balcony. "You have a garden?" He asks, awe clear in his voice.

Dean laughs hanging up the phone. "I have a plot of fake grass and some potted plants, it's nothing compared to your place."

"I hire a gardener," Castiel admits, walking out into Deans balcony, a smile on his face. "I kill everything I touch; Tessa says I have brown thumbs instead of green ones."

Dean shakes his head leaning against the balcony barrier. "So, you are bad at something?" He asks, faking surprise.

Castiel uses his full body to roll his eyes, "I'm bad at a lot of things, I once fell into a lake trying to golf."

"That's because golfing sucks," Dean says grinning at the image of Castiel scowling while sitting in a lake.

"It does," Castiel admits, thumbing Deans Gala Lilies, "But my ex liked to play, I thought I'd give it a try."

Dean rolls his eyes, "I once let an ex take me yoga." Dean says, his thighs twitching at the memory. "No one warns you how much that shit hurts."

Castiel smiles, his eyes crinkling as he makes his way towards Dean. Dean leans into his space, not yet touching. "So, you didn't achieve inner peace?" Castiel teases, sliding his hands up beside Deans on the barrier.

"I achieved a stained elbow," Dean says, watching Castiel’s fingers as they trace over the joint in question. Who the fuck knew elbows could be so sensual. Castiel hums under his breath, looking up at Dean through his lashes.

Someone knocks on the door. "Why the fuck did I order pizza?" Dean whines, pressing his head against Castiel’s horns. 

Castiel laughs shoving Dean away so he can go get the food. When Dean places it on the table he looks at the pizza with almost as much desire as he looks at Dean. From the other side of the table, Dean hears his stomach rumble. 

They talk about everything and nothing. Castiel explains how he met Kelly after moving out of Crowley's firm. Thet had shitty apartment's next door to each other. Kelly was heavily pregnant and Castiel with a dream of owning a firm and neither of them could cook. So they ended up sharing multiple takeaways to lower the price. In return, Dean tells him about how he moved from consulting to guardianship in just two years at the CPS. He tells Castiel about the kids he's raised. The heartbreakers and the ones that made him proud. Claire gets brought up a lot and Deans smile feels a little bit false every time that happens. Remembering with a sudden ache how she still won't answer his calls.

When the pizza is gone Castiel follows Dean to the kitchen. Leaning against the counter while Dean scraps the pizza boxes. Its anything but subtle.

"Why did you invite me here?" Castiel asks once Dean's back is turned. Dean spins banging his knee of an open drawer.

"Shit," He gasps avoiding looking at Castiel directly. "I'll be honest, I don't know. I guess I'm tired of dancing around. I had fun the other night and I think you did too, otherwise, you wouldn't be here."

Surprisingly Castiel smiles cupping Deans cheek and silencing his rambling. "I still think this is a bad idea." He says, his breath ghosting across Deans cheek. "I'm just not sure I care anymore." Then he leans forward and kisses Dean stupid.

Dean groans, his back pressed against the counter as Castiel explores his mouth. Sometimes with his tongue, sometimes with teeth. Deans pants harshly when Castiel pulls back. Gripping his shoulders tight. "For the record," Dean sighs, loosening Castiel’s tie. "I'm not sure I care anymore either."

"Good," Castiel says grabbing Deans lapels and walking back towards the bed. "Because I have plans for you tonight." 

Dean shivers in excitement pulling away to put his glasses down and unbuttons his shirt. Castiel sits on the edge of the bed, throwing off his shoes and letting his expensive jacket drop to the floor. It becomes a race after that. An unspoken competition to see who can strip the fastest. Dean wins when he drops his concealment charm to the floor. Castiel moaning out loud when he sees Dean's wings.

Dean grabs his horns pulling him in for a needy kiss as he lays back on the bed Castiel climbing on top of him. They kiss and pant for god knows how long, cocks bumping against each other as they rut together. Hands greedily exploring skin. Castiel is still a biter sober and Dean tangles his fingers in Castiel’s hair arching into his teeth. His wings dripping oil onto the sheets. 

"Turn over," Castiel practically growls, teeth tracing over Deans nipples.

Dean does what he's told, flipping onto his stomach as Castiel straddles his ass. Immediately finding the glands under his feathers and squeezing hard. 

"Fucking Hell!" Dean whines, spine bowing into Castiel’s touch. He can feel Castiel grin against his neck.

Castiel kisses a path through the oil as he moves lower. Digging his hands into Dean's ass and spreading his cheeks wide. "Oh, son of a bitch," Dean groans as Castiel’s hot tongue traces over his hole. Castiel eats him out like he's starving for it. Teasing Dean by licking around his rim before plunging his tongue into his pucker. Dean groaning into the mattress, putty in Castiel’s masterful hands.

Eventually, Castiel presses two oil slick fingers against his hole. Pushing them inside while Dean keens. "So pretty," Castiel mutters, mostly to himself. "The things you do to me Dean, you have no idea." He says, licking between his spread fingers.

"Cas-" Dean pants, flushed and breathless, "Gonna come." He hiccups, pleasure mounting inside him. Castiel pulls his fingers out, gentling Dean by stroking down his spine.

"Do you want a condom?" He asks once Dean feels like he's not going to come right this second. Logically Dean knows he should say yes. Even if he can't catch diseases there's a certain intimacy involved with going bare.

"I've got grace," Dean says into the pillow. Castiel groans, squeezing one of Deans glands again, his fist squelching with oil. Dean sees stars when Castiel starts to push inside. His cock, impossibly huge before he relaxes around it. Castiel doesn't try to build a rhythm at first, he’s graceless and greedy when he thrusts into Dean. Dean moans are a perfect echo of Castiel’s own. "Oh, shit," Dean pants, angling his hips so Castiel is tagging his prostate, "Just like that baby, holy fuck."

Castiel moans at the pet name, his hands gripping Deans wings tight pulling him back onto his cock. Dean whines, scrabbling at the sheets, a stream of curses pouring out of his mouth as Castiel pounds into him. Using his grip on his wings, Castiel pulls Dean upright, spearing him with his cock. Deans back pressed up against his chest. Dean grins, grabbing his horns as Castiel wraps his hand around Deans cock.

"You did say this was your favourite position." Deans gasps, breathless when Castiel laughs inside him. Jerking Dean off faster and faster while his thrust falter.

Dean yells when he comes painting Castiel’s fist. Castiel’s rapid pounding extending Dean's orgasm. Castiel bites down hard on Deans shoulder and comes as well.

Dean sighs knowing they've fucked up again and is unable to regret a thing about it. Not when they fall asleep in each other's arms.


	12. Eleven across - Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Semi-Graphic Flashbacks of the Abuse Bela lived though.

Dean wakes up in an empty bed, again. Sighing he closes his eyes against the morning light. The sun is warming his bare skin but Dean feels cold. He wonders why he expected anything different. This is Castiel after all. He probably thinks last night was a mistake as well. Dean wonders how many mistakes they're going to make before Castiel makes up his mind. From the kitchen, something crashes. 

Shifting his wings Dean watches as Castiel’s blurry body moves around the apartment. His dark hair blending into the cabinets as he the fights with the toaster. Dean muffles his laughter with his fist, but Castiel still turns around. His features lost to Deans vision. Groping for his glasses Dean places them on and smiles as Castiel comes into focus. “Morning,” Dean says, scrubbing his head. 

Castiel smiles softly as the coffee machine hisses behind him. His hairs sticking up more than usual. Practically upright against his horns. There’s a pillow crease on his face as walks over to the bed, handing Dean over a cup of coffee. “You had no milk so I’m assuming you take it black,” Castiel says, his voice rough with sleep. 

Deans stomach flutters as he blinks down at the cup in his hands. “Yeah, I - Thanks Cas,” Dean mutters licking his lips. He’s too tired to process any of this but fuck does Castiel look good in the mornings. “You didn’t have to make me anything.” 

Castiel shrugs, his unbuttoned shirt falling off his shoulders. “I don’t mind,” he says, curling around Dean on the bed. “I am pretty sure your coffee machines possessed though.” 

Dean laughs, sipping from the mug. Noting the burnt aftertaste. “It’s just old, there’s a knack to it.” 

“I’m sure I’ll learn it eventually,” Castiel says as easy as anything. Like he’s already planning on being around Deans place more often. 

For a second Dean wants that so fucking bad he can barely breathe. He wants to wake up to Castiel making him more coffee or better, yet Castiel curled into Deans side. So Dean can place kisses on his neck and wake him up good and proper. He realises quite abruptly that this is more than just a crush. Dean has feelings for the bastard. 

“I need to go back to my place before court starts,” Castiel says not catching on to Deans having a meltdown beside him. “I can’t face Crowley in yesterday’s suit.”

“Yeah sure,” Dean says, gripping the mug tighter. “I’ll ride with you if you want.” 

“I’d like that,” Castiel smiles then leans in, kissing the coffee from Deans mouth. Dean sighs happily into it, not pushing for more than the simple chasteness that it is now. Castiel doesn’t force anything either, keeping the kiss soft and sweet. Only pulling back when Deans phone rings. 

“Dammit,” Dean sighs, letting Castiel take his mug so he can reach get his phone out of his pants on the floor. The low battery sign flashing over Sam’s face. “Hey, Sam.” 

“Dean!” Sam yells, “I know you have court this week, but we’ve got a problem.” 

“What kind of problem?” Dean asks shaking off the pleasant feeling that Castiel kiss had left him with. 

“Alistair tried to escape holding last night, Adler’s bringing Bela in today,” Sam says a frown in his voice. “Gabe’s coming in to watch the spell, but they’ve agreed to your terms for the spell. Officers are already on their way to get Bela now. We just need you.” 

“I’ll be there as soon as I can,” Dean promises hanging up the phone. 

Castiel raises an eyebrow, sipping from Dean's mug. “I take it you won’t be in court today then?” 

Dean groans scrubbing at his jaw, “There’s an emergency with one of my kids, I need to be at the station.” 

“Okay,” Castiel says passing Dean back his mug, “Finish that off and get dressed I’ll drive you.” 

Dean downs the cup placing it on his locker before scrabbling of the bed. Castiel starts getting dressed as Dean runs into the bathroom. Where he takes the quickest off all showers. Scrubbing of the sweat and last night’s come from his skin. “There’s a spare toothbrush under the sink!” He yells over the spray. 

By the time he’s clean Castiel is rising off the toothbrush, dropping it beside Deans in the holder. Dean tries not to read too much into that as he attacks his mouth, wet hair dripping on to his skin. Castiel appears behind him with a towel, kissing his shoulder after Dean spits. “She’ll be fine,” He says, stroking down Dean's arm. “And if she’s not, I happen to know a good lawyer who can help her out.” 

“Thanks, Cas,” Dean says breathing a laugh, taking another deeper breath to calm himself down. Castiel smiles at him through the mirror.   


Castiel pulls up to the station fifteen minutes later. Dean's stomach in knots after the speed he drove. “I'm never getting in a car with you ever again,” He grouches head bent over his knees. 

Castiel places a soothing hand on his neck, shaking with laughter. “Please don't vomit in my car.” 

“No promises jackass,” Dean says shaking his head, opening his door to get some fresh air. He straightens and takes a soothing breath then grabs Castiel by the tie. “You're making that up to me later.” He says, pulling Castiel in for a kiss. 

Castiel smiles against his mouth when they part, “Good luck today.” He says stroking Dean's cheek. 

“You too,” Dean smiles climbing out of the car. “Say hello to the Kline’s for me.” 

“Will do,” Castiel says then snaps his fingers. “I almost forgot; I have some case files hold on -”

Castiel mutters digging into his briefcase. Dean frowns at the back of his head. “Give these to Sam for me. That way today should count as a day of work for our deal.” 

“Oh,” Dean says, looking down at the files. He almost forgot about the deal. “I’ll call you later.” 

Castiel grins as Dean closes the car door. Turning around Dean enters the station. Tapping the files against his palm. He should have known everything between him and Castiel was just too good to be true. They aren't in a relationship, at worst, Dean's a fancy hooker and Castiel is an asshole. And at best they’re colleagues who fuck. Either way, they're not exactly a romantic couple that does lazy mornings together. This morning was just... pretending. 

Dean needs to get his head out of his ass and be realistic about them. He puts the files at the front desk, rolls his shoulders and decides to forget about Castiel for now. He's got work to do. 

Deans the one who brings Bela into the interrogation room. His hands placed protectively on her shoulder. She’s shaking subtly under her palm, no one in the room seems to notice. Deans plan is a simple thing. He made sure if Bela has to relive this with the pain of an extra truth compulsion, she’s not doing it in a room full of cops. Instead, it’s only the people that have to be there. Dean because he's Bela's guardian. Rowena's needed to cast the spell. Sam is supposed to represent the cops and Gabriel has to give the final judgement. 

Gabe’s wearing his judge robes this morning. The black a severe contrast against the gold that surrounds him. Bela swallows when he sees her, his face a blank mask. Right now, he’s every bit Gabriel the Archangel, Patron over Magic. Completely righteous and unbiased. He doesn’t even smile at Sam. 

Rowena does, then reaches out her palms to Bela. “Come, dear,” she says, her accent lilting with power. The swish of her red ceremonial dress made hypnotic as she moves. “Sit here and concentrate this won’t take long.” 

Warily Bela looks over her shoulder at Dean biting her lip. Dean gives her an encouraging nod as Rowena spins her chair so she’s facing the blank dark wall. Dean looks away. Staring at the one-way mirror where Hannah, Adler and God know's how many assholes are watching. His stomach turns when Rowena starts to chant. The Gaelic pouring out of her mouth like water, melodic and harsh.

Bela's eyes gloss over, burning white-hot, her hands grip the chair tightly as light pours from eyes. The light hits the wall and flickers, waiting for the first question. Gabriel sits down in the other chair, “Bela, I need you to think back to your time with your father. What was he like with you.” 

“Scary,” Bela says starting to shake, her breath coming in pants. On the wall, images start to appear. 

_There's a dark room, the kind of room that’s never seen sunlight in its life. Candles are lit by frail hands as a nasty voice sings; in the centre of the room is a steel chair. Bela blinks, the image going dark. Suddenly she’s looking at hands chained to the chair. The hands belong to a toddler. A knife slices along the lifeline, shiny in the light. The blood dark, dark red. _

Bela blinks again. 

_The hands have grown now, there are scars now, silvery pale and fresh pink all over Bela's skin. A man's face comes into view and his eyes are empty. The way Johns went after he sold his soul. “One more,” he sings, lifting a needle that glows blue. He stabs it into Bela's thigh. Bela’s screams are muffled by a gag. _

Another blink.

_There’s a woman's body in the chair facing Bela. Alistair tilts the corpse's jaw up towards him, “Sorry honey,” He says not facing Bela at all. “Lucifer needs this girls life back,” Bela screams as electrify runs through her body. _

“No more!” Bela roars, jerking in the chair. Sweat dripping down her face, she closes her eyes turning the image to black. Dean's hands are shaking. Rowena looks stony-faced but there are tears in her eyes. Sams's fists are clenched with rage, his copper grace a burning light. Out of all of them, Gabriel remains the most unaffected. A golden statue compared to Bela's pain. 

“We can take a break if you need it.” Gabriel says as Bela shakes, “But I still need to know a few more things about your father. I need to know about how he lost his soul. Can you think about that for me, please.” 

Bela nods clenching her fists by her sides. Her armour frayed but not entirely broken. She opens her eyes. 

_This time Bela’s in a hallway. There are paintings on the walls; ornate lamps on iron stands and a plush green carpet under her feet. She's young - maybe six - nestled under a table, her head tilted to see in through a cracked open door. Alistair is hunched over the table. “Are you sure this will work?” He asks, arrogance lacing his voice. _

_“Come now Alistair, I won’t see you be put out of business because of something so trivial, of course, it will work.” A smooth male voice replies.“No one will know once your soul's gone, not even that little brat of yours. You’ll have all the power you’ve ever wanted, you’ll a better witch that MacLeod bitch could ever be. What's one measly soul compared to that?” _

_Alistair shakes his head just once before picking up a silver pen. Bela runs away when he screams, the blue light of his soul filling the room. The other man's laugh follows her down the hallway. _

She closes her eyes and the image is gone. 

“That was great Bela,” Gabriel says, scratching the back of his neck. “I just need you to think of one last thing for me and then Rowena can remove the spell, I promise.” 

Bela lets out a long shaky breath. Sweat pouring off her head. Dean reaches out and touches her shoulder. Letting the smallest bit of his grace slip through too warm her soul. She shivers but sits a little straighter. “Okay.” She says, opening her eyes again. 

Gabriel finally breaks his facade, smiling proudly at her strength. “I need you to think back to the moment you made your deal,” Gabriel says. Sam stands a little straighter, pulling out his notepad. “I need you to show me Lucifer.”

_An image morphs onto the screen. It's a pleasant day. Bela’s sulking on a swing set that she’s outgrown. Watching the Mercedes in the drive like a hawk. A man walks down the drive. Slipping a charm over his neck to hide his white wings. His face is a blur. _

“Rowena?” Sam says alarmed, Gabriel bites his lip. 

“It must be some kind of a cloaking spell,” Rowena says reaching into her carpetbag to pull out a bowl and dozens of vials. “Give me a moment.” 

_Bela walks towards the car with long confident strides. “I want to make a deal.” She says sharply. The man jerks, turning to look at her. with the cloaking spell, he looks like a featureless mannequin. _

_“Well, well,” He purrs, his mouth a black hole. “Look who’s all grown up and ready to play with the big boys.” _

_“I want him gone,” Bela says crossing her arms. “I just need your help to do it.”_

_The man shrugs, “Sorry doll your fathers still useful to me.” _

From the corner of the room Rowena beings to chant, Sam watching her every move. Dean bites his lip, there's something about this mans voice that sends shivers down his spine. It almost sounds familiar. Gabriel doesn’t look away from the screen. 

_“I’ll do everything he does for you and more.” Bela snaps back desperation coating her voice. “I know all his spells; I’ve learnt about his business since I could read. I’ll be more valuable than he would ever be.” _

_“You don't have anything I want.” The angel says unlocking the car. _

Dean bites his nails as Rowena's eyes turn purple. She whispers more Gaelic over the bowl. 

_The man gets into the car, turning on the initiation. He's not even looking at Bela. _

_“I’ll give you my soul!” Bela yells through the car window. The man turns his head. _

Rowena leaps into action, shoving past Gabriel to kneel in front of Bela. “Sorry dear,” She says picking up the powder and blowing it on Bela's face. Bela jumps back, coughing up a storm of purple powder. The image momentarily lost. Then Bela blinks and everything is back in focus. 

_Bela's head is down as she writes her name on the contract in blood. When she looks up, the angel is visible. _

Dean takes a step back his stomach-churning. “Son of a bitch.” 

_“Okay darling looks like you have yourself a deal,” Nick says with a smile._


	13. Twelve Down - Resolutions

Rage rushes through Dean his grace flaring white-hot and Sam immediately jumps. "You alright there, Dean?" He asks, ignoring Rowena as she casts a reversal spell over Bela.

"I know him, Sammy," Dean grits out, trying to calm down. Because people are watching him behind the glass. "His name is Nicholas Lightbringer and he's in court against Cas right now."

Gabriel leaps of his seat, approaching Dean like a lion stalking its prey. "Are you telling me that soul-stealing bastard. Is the same bastard trying to get custody of that sweet little kid?" Gabriel asks, his voice deadly.

Dean nods, his rage a mere blip compared to the angelic heat that's suddenly pouring out of Gabriel's grace. "ADLER!" Gabe yells through the glass, already spinning on his heel. "Bring me your best SWAT team, I'll sign the warrant on the way. We're bringing this asshole in right now." He says storming out of the integration room.

Sam blinks at the doorway, Rowena still chanting behind them. Her gaze is wary. "There you go pet," She says placing her hand on Bela's shoulders. "You should rest, Dean would you be a dear and take Bela to an on-call room. Sam and I will check in to see what Gabriel’s up too."

Dean sighs, he wants to join that SWAT team, storm the courthouse and sock Nick in the jaw. But that's not his job. Bela’s his charge and after everything she's been through today, she's the one that needs him. Walking over to her Dean places his hand on her shoulder, "C'mon kiddo let’s get you out of here." He says, 

Bela moans, dead on her feet Her eyes rolling back in her head. Dean jumps to catch her in time. 

Sam rushes over placing his huge palm on her head. "It’s just spell-sickness," he says, the relief clear in his voice.

Dean nods, scooping Bela up bridal style, "Could you get the door?" Dean asks him, keeping Bela close. Sam nods following Dean out into the bullpen that’s erupted into chaos. Gabriel at the centre of the storm.

"I'm going to have to go with them," Sam says, leading Dean down the halls. "You can place her in Mills office. It's quieter than the on-call suite."

Dean nods, pushing into Jody's office and gently lowering Bela onto the plush couch. "I'll watch over her," he says, brushing Bela's hair back from her face. "Just go get the bastard."

Sam salutes him and heads out the doorway. Following the sound of his boyfriend giving orders. Dean sighs and pulls out his phone. He needs to call Castiel before the cops show up. Except when he looks down his phones dead. Dean groans and slumps down at Jody's desk. He was so busy thinking about Cas that he forgot to grab his charger. He sighs and drops his phone beside a picture of Claire and her foster sister Alex. Dean looks at it for a long time, He misses Claire so much it hurts. 

He glances over at Bela and he knows right then he's going to fight to make her his charge. She needs someone in her corner just as badly as Claire did. And while Bela will never replace her, Dean finally gets why Hannah was so desperate for him to move on. There's too many fucked up kids and Dean needs to have their backs so eventually the world will get better. 

He sighs, glancing at his watch and checks Bela's temperature again. Waiting patiently for her to wake up. Twenty minutes later, Hannah bursts into Jody's office. "SWATS back," She says, looking Dean over slowly. "I'll keep an eye on her if you want to see what's going on." Bela barely stirs from her place on the couch.

"Alright," Dean says standing and ignoring the burn from his ass. God now is not the time to remember how Castiel railed him into the mattress. He flushes at the memory avoiding Hannah’s gaze.

"Dean?" Hannah says carefully, "How did you know where Lucifer was?"

Dean swallows. "I'm friends with the lawyer working on his son's custody case and he asked me for advice to help win the trial. I was there yesterday watching as that guy tried to prove he deserved to raise a kid."

"Well you just made sure he got arrested during his trial," Hannah asks, a vicious smile on her face. She seems to hate Nick almost as much as Dean does. "So it sounds like your friend owes you one for winning that case for him."

Dean shouldn't blush at such an innocent comment. But he does. He blushes scarlet. Hannah laughs, "Oh so he's that kind of friend then?"

"I plead the fifth." Dean snaps, pushing past her into the crowd of cheering cops, Hannah’s laugh following him out the door.

Entering the bullpen Dean watches with pride as Sam hauls Nick into the cells. Crowley barking at his heels. There's no sign of Castiel or the Kline’s but Raphael is following Gabriel into an interrogation room. Dean hopes Kelly got to watch the bastard being cuffed. He smiles at the thought, watching as Nick smacks the bars of his cell. Jack will never be raised by this man and its all because of Bela. He wonders what Nick would do with a child, considering what Alistair did to her. Is that why he was so obsessed with Jacks powers? Dean shivers at the thought. 

When she wakes up, Deans going to tell her how she's saved that Jacks life.

The station kicks Dean out as Gabriel prepares to talk to the press about the arrest of Alistair Sharp. He drives back with Rowena to their mansion, melting into the passenger seat despite his fear of cars. It's dark outside, Dean doesn't know how long he waited for Bela to wake up. It feels like it took forever, he vaguely remembers eating a sandwich for dinner. 

Dean made sure Bela was safe before he left. Staying while Hannah offered up her spare room until they got her foster home sorted out. Jody had approached him after. Asking questions about Bela before she brought the kid a cup of coffee. Dean gives her a week tops before she files for custody.

"I take it you're going to see your demon," Rowena says, her eyes on the road.

Dean groans, "He's not my demon," Dean says, even though it sounds like a lie. "He's my boss."

"Sam sleeps with his boss." Rowena jokes, "I can become a family tradition." Dean scowls, "At least Sam knows Gabriel likes him back. I can't get a read on Castiel half the time."

"But you like him anyway?" Rowena guesses, brushing her hair behind her ear. "I mean that must be why you're going to see him at this time of night instead of flying home."

"I need to talk to him about Nick," Dean says, watching the houses go past.

Rowena laughs, stopping in front of Castiel’s place even though Dean never told her the address. Witches are fucking creepy sometimes. "What you need my dear is to celebrate." She says, unlocking the car. "Preferably with sex."

"You three are far too involved in my love life." Dean moans, stepping out into the moonlight. Rowena winks and drives away. Dean just sighs and walks up Castiel’s drive. Smiling when Cerberus barks out the window.

Castiel answers after Deans second knock. He's wearing flannel pyjamas. Dean smiles, "Hey there handsome," He quips giving Castiel a quick once over.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel says, solemn as ever despite rolling his eyes. "I tried calling you, Nick was arrested this morning."

Dean leans against the doorframe. "Yeah, I might have had something to do with it," Dean says, fighting a yawn. "It turns out Nick was the angel Bela sold her soul too."

Castiel’s face hardens, his voice turned to steel. "That motherfucker," He says clenching his fists.

Dean grabs his shoulders, pressing a soft kiss to Castiel’s forehead. Right between his horns to calm him down. Castiel looks up at him through his eyelashes. Sorry," Dean says, ducking his head to hide his blush.  
.  
"I wasn't complaining Dean. I was just surprised your trying to comfort me." 

"Yeah well, I want you to be happy. It's over now, Jacks safe. You won."

Castiel rolls his eyes slinging his arms around Deans waist. "You helped me win," Castiel says smiling at Dean. "You’re the reason Jacks safe."

"I mean technically Bela saved him," Dean says stuttering when Castiel cups his jaw.

His eyes sparkle, "Dean -" Castiel says, kissing Deans cheek. "Shut up and take your reward."

"Yes sir," Dean says, bending down to kiss him. Castiel groans hot and sweet into Deans' mouth. His fingers digging into Deans skin. 

"Inside," Dean says shoving Castiel through the doorway and kicking it closed with his heel.

Castiel breathes a laugh against Dean's neck. His clever fingers unbuttoning Deans shirt. They run upstairs hand in hand, not as clumsy as their first time but no less eager. Castiel shoves Dean down on the bed, kissing down his stomach until he can unzip Deans slacks. His hot breath teasing over Deans clothed cock.

Dean whines gripping onto his horns. "Cas please -" He gasps as Castiel pulls his boxers down. His pants tangled around his knees.

"I want you to fuck me, Dean," Castiel says as he sucks a bruise onto Deans thigh.

"Fuck yeah okay," Dean whines jerking his hips at the very idea of fucking into Castiel’s heat. Castiel chuckles straddling Dean as he pulls off his pyjamas. Dean watches him eagerly. He keeps his glasses on so he can see everything for a change. 

Castiel has freckles on his stomach and a small mole below his left nipple. He's grinning at Dean like he's the best thing in the world. Dean groans fisting his dick as Castiel climbs over him. Kissing his mouth while he knocks Deans hand away.

"You are so beautiful," Castiel says pressing a kiss to Deans breastbone. His fingers tangling in Deans necklace. He up at Dean questioningly and Dean nods, sitting up so he can let his wings free. Castiel’s hands immediately tangling in his feathers. 

"I love how you sound," Castiel says into Dean's ear, grinding his cock against Dean's stomach. "You're so perfect for me, Dean."

Dean can't take it anymore. He cranes his neck, silencing Castiel’s praise with his mouth and strokes his hands down Castiel’s thighs. Castiel bites his lip rolling their hips together in a sweet grind. 

"Your awfully complimentary tonight," He says kneading Castiel’s ass.

Castiel groans, stroking his hand through Deans hair. "Nicks in jail because of you, excuse me for being happy." He says, laughing softly.

Dean rolls his eyes, biting at Castiel’s neck. Just below where a shirt will cover. "Your kinda weird man," Dean says. Castiel tugs at his hair pulling Dean into a biting kiss.

"Shut up and fuck me, Winchester," Castiel says, his eyes sparkling. Dean smiles as Castiel reaches into the dresser and passes Dean some lube. He spread his legs as Dean coats his fingers with the stuff. Dean wants to compliment him back. He wants to tell Castiel how beautiful he is. But he's afraid that if he opens his mouth all of his feelings will come out. 

So instead Dean reaches between his legs playing with Castiel’s rim. He whines trying to push down onto Dean's hand. Chuckling Dean runs his other hand over Castiel’s hip, cupping his back as he pushes his first finger inside. Castiel groans a dark smile on his face. "You're the worst kind of tease," He says as Dean pushes another finger in.

"Oh, baby you have no idea," Dean says, kissing Castiel’s neck and reaches his tail. Wrapping his fist around it Dean tugs harshly shoving Castiel down deeper onto his hand. Castiel yells, "Holy Hell Dean!" 

Smirking Dean twists his tail around between his fingers and pulls him down again. Castiel reaches his hand down, clasping his dick tight. "I take it all back, you're not perfect you're the devil incarnate." Castiel gasps shoving at Deans' chest. 

Dean falls back, his fingers slipping free as he blinks up at Castiel. His glasses have fogged over. Castiel grins, reaching around to grab the lube and pouring it over his hand. He grabs Deans dick, coating it and laughs when Dean moans. He arches up into his hand, desperately grabbing at Castiel’s thigh. Then Castiel straddles Dean hips, angling his dick is bumping against Castiels hole. 

Dean whines, "Castiel please," He says, his nails digging into Castiel’s skin. Castiel laughs as he begins to press down and down and down. Taking Dean in so slowly it's killing him. He laughs again when he's fully seated. Gripping Dean's shoulder's tight.

"You're such a pretty beggar," Castiel says, bending down to kiss Dean. Dean moans, holding onto Castiels waist as he rolls his hips in small figure eights. It's so fucking good being inside him. Castiel seems to agree if his moans are anything to go by. Dean licks into his mouth, swallowing the noises. God, he feels close to coming already. Slowly he starts to thrust up into Castiel’s tight heat. Castiel rolls his hips down again, breaking the kiss to pant against Dean's mouth.

Despite all the teasing, they fuck slowly. Both of them are still too tired after last night and this is nice anyway. Intimate in a way they're previous trysts hadn't been. I Castiel keeps kissing at Deans skin and running his fingers through Deans hair. Lit up with the glow of Deans wings, he's beautiful; otherworldly. Sighing Dean grabs one of Castiel’s hands from where it's exploring his chest. Locking their fingers together and placing them above his head. He never wants this moment to end. 

Castiel kisses Dean sweetly as his panting gets harsher. Dean reaches down with his other hand. Fisting Castiel’s dick and matching their slow pace. Castiels eyes roll back with rapture. They come within seconds of each other, holding hands the whole time. If Dean didn't know any better, he would say they just made love. The thought keeps him up long after Castiel falls asleep on his chest. 

Dean wakes up with Castiel’s head on his chest and the devils trap missing from his wrist. It's been 66 days and their deal is done. Despite the heat of Castiel’s skin Dean shivers. Staring at the white spot where Castiel’s brand used to be. He looks down at the Cas in horror. This is his first time waking up before him and he feels nothing but dread. Will Castiel still want him after this? Will they go on dates now that their deal is done? Or will Castiel be glad to finally be rid of him?

It's that thought that sets Dean scrambling of the bed. He gets changed into yesterday's suit second-guessing himself the whole time. Castiel only stirs to pull Deans pillow into his face. Frowning like he can sense what Deans about to do. It makes Dean hesitate. Just yesterday he had fantasised about spending every morning with Cas. Now the very thought sends his stomach into knots. He has no clue what Castiel wants from him and it’s that uncertainty that forces him to leave. 

His wings trembling as he steps out into the morning light and takes flight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you hate me xxx


	14. Eleven Across - Proposition

Dean doesn’t reach out; he knows it’s stupid. Knows that he’s putting himself through unnecessary misery, but he can’t help himself. Castiel is everything he never knew he wanted and it’s overwhelming as fuck. So, Dean ignores Castiel’s number on his phone and takes the cowards way out. He waits for Castiel to make the first move. Except nothing happens. Dean waits for days, jumping every time his phone so much as pings. He ends up asking Hannah for more shifts at work just to keep himself busy. So, he doesn't have to think about the fact he's probably just made the biggest mistake of his life. 

A week after he left the warmth of Castiel’s bed behind. Deans is sulking at home, doing the paperwork for Bela to get approved to live at Jody's house. Because Hannah had sent him home from the office, with a stern "Get some sleep, Dean." Dean obviously doesn't sleep; he works and argues with himself about the benefits of flying to Castiel’s place. Just to stop by, say hi and see Castiel’s face again. Hell, he even misses the dog. He's got to be pretty desperate to get to that point. There's a knock at the door, bringing Dean out of his fantasy of flying into Castiel’s open arms and back to reality. 

Groaning Dean opens the door, barely paying the mailman a passing glance when he signs for the package in his hands. It's a pretty mundane box, wrapped in brown paper with Dean’s name on the top. He can't remember ordering anything but sometimes Charlie gets him LARPing gear as a present after a tough case. Dean smiles at the thought, laying the package down. For all her nosiness and ignorance of personal boundaries, Charlies one of the good ones. LARPing this weekend might be the best thing to put his mind at ease. He might even meet someone new and get Castiel out of his head. 

Dean snorts, moving to the kitchen to grab a knife. He's being far too optimistic if he thinks he can move on from this. Dean may not have had that many relationships in his life, but he knows what love feels like. He still dreams about Castiel in his kitchen for fuck's sake. There's no way he's ready to hook up with some hot nerdy chick. Spinning the knife in his hand, Dean slices the packing tape and freezes. 

The box is sleek and black. A crimson G&M ornately printed on the sides. Attached to the side is a card. Dean swallows, picking it up and bites his lip. Castiel’s handwritings a mess. It's smudged by his left hand, lines scored out and rewritten. Dean squints and tries to make it out.

_Dean, _

_I hope you're well. I wanted to thank you for everything. What we shared, it meant a great deal to me and<strike> I hope it meant the same to you</strike> I hope you are happy now that our deals complete. Inside this box is Claire's potion. She needs to drink a capful, twice a day for a week. After that, she should be cured. <strike>I miss you.</strike>_

_Best wishes, Castiel Gladius. _

Dean stares down at the card, his hands shaking. It sounds like a goodbye. Castiel doesn't want to see him after all. The deals done. So Castiel is done with him. Dean should have known. He puts the card down and crawls back into bed. He'll give Claire her potion later. Because right now he can't look at the thing.

It's a Friday when Bela gets her official pardon. Alistair is being sent to the cage. Deans present when she reads the letter and he hug's her through her tears. "You did good kid." He promises into her hair. 

Bela nods against his shoulder, shaking in his arms. "The bastards finally gone." She repeats over and over again in shock. It's the first time Deans seen her really smile. 

She packs up quickly after that, taking the clothes Hannah gave her as well as her own stuff, finally returned to her along with the letter. Hannah’s car sinking under the weight. Bela fixes her hair in the car mirror, determined to make a good impression on the Mills household after her ordeal. Dean smiles at her, knowing Donna will ruffle her hair the second she enters the room. He reaches his hand into his pocket, turning the bottle inside over in his palm. He just hopes Claire will let him see her this time. 

"You'll do fine Bela," Hannah says as they pull into the driveway. "Jody is a great woman, she'll keep you safe."

"I can handle myself," Bela snaps, pulling her hand back from her mouth. Her nails bitten down to stubs.

Dean sighs, "I know you can, everyone knows you can but that doesn't mean you have to." He says, turning in the chair. "Jody's a good person and she's going to do what's best for you. Whatever that may be."

"I want to fix my father's company," Bela says suddenly, unbuckling her seatbelt. "I wasn't lying to Lucifer - Nick- whatever his name was. I know that business." 

Hannah hides her proud smile with her sleeve. Dean grins, "Okay then, we'll work on that once you're settled." He says opening the car door. Bela climbs out after him. 

Jody's home is large and warm. Dean has pleasant memories of playing monopoly on the floor in front go her of her couch and watching awkward safe-sex conversations happen over her dining room table. She's been a good mom to Claire and Alex, the peak of the foster system. When she sees Bela for the first time outside of prison gear she practically beams. 

"Hey there," She says, all southern drawl and welcoming. Bela blinks in surprise. 

"Hey Jods," Dean says rolling his eyes at the guarded teen. He can't wait till she meets Jody's wife Donna. "How's it going?"

"Oh, you know the usual." Jody says blowing out a long sigh, "I'm chief of police but I've still never seen fights worse than living with a pack of teenage girls trying to order pizza."

Bela surprisingly smiles at that, looking behind Jody's shoulder to see if she can get a glimpse of Jody's hoard of wayward girls. Dean wonders how long it's been since she's been able to relax with kids her own age. Disturbingly the answers probably never. "If you want to follow me, I can show you to your room," Jody says, grabbing one of Bela's bags out of Deans hand. 

Bela nods, following Jody inside. Hannah turns to him, "I'll go with her, I know you probably want to see Claire." 

Scratching the back of his neck, Dean chuckles. "You know me too well." He admits, entering the house and heading in the opposite direction from them. He knows the corridors well, his photos even on some of the walls, Claire usually beside him. Standing outside her door, he takes a deep breath before knocking. He hopes she's still not mad at him. 

The door opens and Kaia blinks up at him, "Dean?" She says, sounding surprised. 

Claire jumps up from the bed, her notes falling to the wayside as she stares at Dean in shock. Dean clears his throat. "Hey, you two, Jody didn't tell you I was coming." 

"She mentioned the new girl was arriving today," Claire says slowly, not quite avoiding his eyes. Her gloves are red today. "She didn't say you'd be coming with her though." 

Dean sighs, "Yeah well here I am." He says, biting his lip. It's never been this hard to talk to her. "Look Claire I'm sorry, you were right." 

"What?" Claire and Kaia both as in shocked unison. 

"Don't be so surprised," he says scrubbing his jaw. "I know I shouldn't have taken your deal. I was being stupid and prejudiced and I'm sorry all right." 

"What changed your mind?" Claire asks, eyebrow raised. Kaia grabs her gloved hand, stroking over her fingers. Dean bites down a smile.

"Castiel," he says, letting out a shaky laugh. "You picked one hell of a lawyer, Claire." 

Claire beams at him. "Your damn right I did." She says smugly. Kaia elbows her between the ribs, Dean blinks as Claire glares back, a silent conversation happening between the two of them. Claire sighs, blowing hair out of her eyes. "For what it's worth I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have cut you out like that." 

Dean smiles, "It's okay, I probably deserved it. I need to let you grow up and I can't do that while playing some white knight." 

Claire rolls her eyes before she hugs him, her head barely reaching his chest. Dean smiles pulling her closer, ignoring Kaia's fond look over Claire's shoulders. 

Eventually, Kaia clears her throat and they pull apart. "So, did it work?" She asks, biting her lip. 

Claire looks up at him. Hope guarded behind her eyes. "Yeah, it did," Dean says reaching into his pocket. "I've got your potion right here." 

Claire takes the bottle into her gloved hands, the hypnotic blue water glowing on her face. There are tears in her eyes. "What do I do?" She asks softly. Kaia walks over and wraps her arm around Claire's waist. 

Dean scratches his neck watching them. He misses Castiel so hard his teeth ache. "You take a capful, twice a day, for a week. After that, you should be completely boring and mundane. No more vessel crap." 

"Thank you, Dean," Claire says, her smile blinding. Dean decides right there and then that no matter what happened between him and Cas. This moment right here is worth it. 

Dean throws himself into work after that. He meets Bela twice a week at Benny's, sometimes bringing Rowena to talk about the spell work Bela’s interested in. He knows it's just a matter of time before he loses her to the witch as an apprentice. Hannah still gives Dean shit for sulking, clearly thinking it's still about Claire. It sucks that he can't explain how he just fucked up the best thing that's ever happened to him. 

Charlie knows though and so does Sam. They both make an effort to pull him out of the house, taking him LARPing and bar hopping respectively. Neither of them seems to understand. It's not the silent treatment Deans upset about, it's the fact he doesn't know what Castiel thought of them. He doesn't know if Castiel thought fucking was just something Dean did for fun or as part of the deal. He doesn't know if Castiel ever saw a future between them. Because Castiel - despite loving the written word - never said anything. That's the part that sucks the most. It's the reason Dean left for fuck's sake. Dean wishes he had answers. He wishes he had the stones to just fucking call. Instead, he deletes Castiel’s number.

Working makes it easier. Dean can be someone else for a client. He's never a mess of a man when he's working. He's the voice of reason, a pillar of support and he loves it. Meeting with his most recent charge relaxes him. Patience is a new psychic, a little bit too old to learn about her powers but she works at it. She's got the kind of smarts that reminds him of Kevin but is as stubborn as Claire on her worst days. Her visions are a mess. 

Holding her hand Dean weaves his grace into her skin. Soothing her headache and watching as her shoulders loosen. "It will take some time." He promises her pulling away. 

Patience sighs, "They're still going too fast," she groans rubbing her temples with her spare hand. "I can't tell if my Grandmas pissed off or excited." 

Dean who has met Missouri Mosey exactly once and was suitably terrified shakes his head. "I don't know what to tell you kiddo. I mean it's a vision of her surprise party so it really could go either way."

Patience groans again, her phone lighting up on the table. She blinks at it, then jumps from the table. "How the hell does being psychic make me more likely to be late for things?” She says grabbing her gym bag from under the table. Dean laughs standing up as well. 

"Good luck with your game." He says patting her back, Patience gives him thumbs up already calling her friend for a ride to the sports hall. Dean shakes his head, going up to pay for the food. Feeling lighter for the first time in weeks. 

Of course, that means when he leaves the diner he's nearly thrown to the ground by a wrecking ball of white wings. "Dean!" Jack says from where he's hugging Deans legs. Dean blinks down at him, looking up in surprise as Kelly follows him. She's biting her lip, clearly having some kind of idea about what happened between him and Cas, since she won't meet his gaze. But she looks healthier now the trials over. 

"Hey little buddy," Dean says to Jack, swallowing when he looks up and Castiel is walking towards them. With all his extra shifts, he forgot today was Sunday. Castiel looks unfairly gorgeous, wearing a blue sweater Deans never seen before. His tail drops the second he sees Dean. 

"We'll give you both a moment," Kelly says, grabbing Jacks hand. He looks between Dean and Castiel knowingly before following his mother inside. 

"Hello Dean," Castiel says, Dean swallows again. It's criminal what that voice does to him. 

"Ugh-" Dean stammers, face heating up for goddamn reason. "Hey, Cas." 

Castiel shifts on his feet, his tail curling around his leg. "How's Claire?" 

Dean smiles a little too wide, "She's good - she's ah - really, really good actually. That potion seems to have worked. She's not passing out every time she goes on a bus." 

"I'm glad to hear that," Castiel says, a small smile on his face. He won't meet Deans eye. "I'm going to be honest; I didn't expect to hear from you again." 

Dean coughs, "Yeah me either. It's good to see you Cas." 

"Is it?" Castiel asks, eyebrows raised. 

Dean blinks, "Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" 

"You left Dean." He says hurt in his voice. In all the scenarios Dean pictured, he never thought Castiel would be upset. "You left and you didn't say anything."

"I didn't know what to say," Dean says, a bit too loudly considering the fact they're in public. "I woke up and the deal was done. I didn't know if you would want anything to do with me after that." 

Castiel reels back, blinking in surprise. "Dean I already told you anything that happened between us, it didn’t want it to be because of the deal." 

"C'mon man that's bullshit," Dean snaps, panicked. "The only reason we met was because of the deal. I couldn't tell what was us and what was work or whatever. I didn't know what was real." 

"I thought we were real," Castiel says, his voice shaking. "I thought you wanted me and what we had together. But then you were just gone." 

Dean sighs, "You could have called." 

"So, could have you," Castiel says looking away. "But you didn't, you didn't even give me a real chance Dean." 

Dean bites his lip, "Cas-" 

"I should go catch up with Kelly," Castiel says interrupting him. His face is made of stone. "Goodbye Dean," He says walking past him. 

Dean reaches out and grabs his shoulder. "Castiel wait," He says pulling Castiel in. His eyes are so fucking blue. "We should make a new deal." 

"What?" Castiel asks, rage colouring his cheeks. 

Dean smiles, softening Castiel’s expression by stroking his arm. "I'll cook dinner tonight at my place. That paella thing you like. All you have to do is show up." 

Castiel blinks then ducks his head, a pleased smile starting on his face. "Is that all." 

"No," Dean says harshly, before clearing his throat. "At least I hope not, we can work on the terms over dinner. See how long we want to keep the deal going." 

"Hmm," Castiel hums, turning into Dean so he can wrap his arms around Dean's waist. Dean smiles, "I like the sound of this deal. We should get it finalised as soon as possible." Castiel says, a dark look in his eyes. "Too bad, I forgot my pen." 

Dean laughs, leaning his forehead against Castiel’s horns. "Looks like we're going to have to seal it the old-fashioned way." 

"I guess we will," Castiel says kissing Dean on the street. Dean smiles into his mouth, relaxing for the first time in weeks. It turns out making deals is kind of awesome when Castiel is involved. Dean can't wait to make some more. 

**Author's Note:**

> And we are done!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this monster. I hope you felt all the feels and fell in love with this story as much as I did while reading. I try to respond to every comment so if you have something you want to share with me I will read it. Alternatively, if you want to reach out to me, see what else I write or scream at me about the feelings I gave you, you can find me on [tumblr.](https://wingsandimpalas.tumblr.com/) Where I will be doing a whole Q& on this fic. And here’s the [rebloggable version of this fic](https://wingsandimpalas.tumblr.com/post/188104211379/entry-for-the-casdeanflipfest-written-by) if you feel like sharing it with anyone. My current Halloween theme is completely based on this fic because I love it so much. 
> 
> Thank you all once again for reading. If you enjoyed this sure to check out the other [CasDeanFlipFest fics.](https://casdeanflipfest.tumblr.com/) I love all of you!


End file.
